Fate Cross-Dimensional Family
by TheInvisibleMan33
Summary: The Grail War gets shaken up when a new Servant is summoned, the only problem is that she keeps calling Shirou Dad, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Fate franchise or the characters associated with them.

Fate

Cross-Dimensional Family

Shirou tumbled through the hall, sweating and looking for an escape route from his pursuer. He barrels through a glass sliding door stumbling to the ground only to followed by a swift kick to his side, sending him skidding across the courtyard.

"Well, kid, I tried to give you a fighting chance but you've gone and blown it."

Shirou looked up at the spearman, narrowing one eye and closing the other as the pain from his side and many cuts take effect. Damn it! I need to move, considering his options he can't go for the gate as stopping to open it would spell his demise so he opts for the tool shed. He sprints to it, luckily the door is open so he easily slips inside only to feel a nagging in the back of his head to dodge. Shirou rolls to his right, dodging the red spear that would have stabbed him in the stomach.

"Tsk. I don't get it, kid. You've got a slight nack for combat if your magecraft and senses are anything to go by. You could have been the seventh if you really wanted to but it looks like your time on this side is over. The upside is that you can at least say that you died to my spear twice, not many get the honor or can claim that so at least you have that going for you." A smug grin setting on his face as he twirls his spear around.

Seventh? This guy is nuts, talking about battle senses and magecraft all the while trying to run me through. Shirou grit his teeth, clenching his hand into the fist and takes a deep breath inward and yells "screw that!". Punching his fist into the ground, blood from his various wounds leaking onto the floor around him. "You talk of killing like its nothing, like its some battle or game for you." A faint glow around Shirou starts to come into effect. A long forgotten circle coming to life with the contact of his blood and his strong will and undying courage.

Cu Chulainn, ever oblivious to this, grows an even bigger smirk and laughs. "What you got some dream or reason to live kid. Face it, you had your chance and you lost. You saw something that you shouldn't have and now you gotta die. If it makes you feel better it's not personal."

Shirou grit his teeth, even more, causing them to crack as he rose from his position on the ground. "You know nothing of promises, nothing of my will or motives to go on." Standing now he levels a hard, determined glare at the spearman. "I made a promise to my father that I would make his dream come true, I promised him that one day I would become the hero of justice that he could not." As he spoke the circle glowed even brighter as he spoke of his father and upholding his wish, filling the room with an odd mix of purple and red. "I won't let him down!"

Cu Chulainn's eyes widened as he took notice of the glow. A shadow moving among it as the boy spoke of his fathers wish and how he would uphold it. As the boy yelled the shadow leaped forward. He had brought his spear up just in time to block a slash from the long oddly glowing blade of a purple katana. He flinched as he was flung out of the room, digging his feet into the dirt of the courtyard to come to a stop and assuming a fighting position. He had just witnessed the seventh servant be summoned and he had his orders to keep. A smirk coming to his face at the chance of getting another good fight in.

The Shadow lowered its katana after sending the spearman out of the room. It turned to address him and as a result, Shirou got his first good look at his savior. They were dressed in a cloak of a very dark purple, fading to a bright red at the bottom and at the end of the sleeves and hood opening. The bottom of the cloak was also tattered along with the sleeves suggesting it had been cut or damaged, almost giving the person a ghost or wraith type of appearance. Shirou felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his as he looked for other identifying features but gulped when he saw none. Looking into the hood of the person he saw nothing, no face, hair, nose, eyes, just pitch black nothingness. The person also wore gloves, further hiding anyway to identify the gender or type of person he was staring at. That is until they spoke.

"I have waited for this moment for years, biding my time, training, gathering the necessary equipment and tools as well as the items I needed for the spell. The fruits of my labor have been rewarded and now we can finally meet." She grabbed him and hugged him tightly, in a happy voice she exclaims, "I'm so happy to finally meet you, papa!"

Shirou's mind shut down and his eyes widened as he said the only thing he could say at that moment. "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my very first Fic on this site. I know that it may not be the best of the best in terms of well anything, however, I look forward to your reviews whether they are positive or negative. Chapter 2 should come soon hopefully I work Graveyard shifts so it's tough sometimes but I got this one edited so it's not impossible!

Author's Note 2.0! So yeah decided to finally get around to smashing my head against the keyboard until this chapter was a bit more reasonable. While I was rereading this whole thing I realize two things. First, wow am I flying by the seat of my pants. Planning and being a few steps ahead is so important rather than having a board full of cool ideas and making them all fit together. Second, I am really lucky to have even one favorite on this story if I'm honest, I may be a little hard on myself but there are infinitely better stories out there that surpass mine even on their "worst" chapters. So again thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the support despite this odd contraption I'm calling a story.

Chapter 1! Now with more Spice and a hint of Basil.


	2. The Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Fate Franchise and am not associated with any characters associated with it.

Chapter 2

Reveal

She pulled away from the hug but stayed at his level, is something the matter papa?

Shirou didn't know how to answer that. He had many questions, however at the top of the list was who she was, who he was, where she came from, and why she referred to him as her father. I... Don't understand why you're calling me papa. I'm only a high school student and haven't been in any relationships.

She rose to her full height once more and seemed to consider his words for a moment. Well, it's possible that the spell I cast was as far as she got as the spearman spear burst through the wall and passed inches by her face and embedding itself in the wall.

With a sigh, she walked to the spear and pulled it from the wall. Papa, I have so many things I want to ask you as I'm sure you do too, however, I must first deal with this mutt.

From outside Lancer yelled I heard that at the insult.

Shirou seemed uncomfortable with someone else fighting his battles for him. Clenching his hand into a tight fist, he gave her a determined stare. I can't let you fight my battles for me, I may not be strong or a warrior like he calls himself. But I promised.

A gloved finger met his lips, I know you promised your papa that you would save people and become a hero. However, you're not strong enough to take him on yet papa.

Shirou closed his eyes and looked away only to have his face cupped and brought back to her.

I said yet papa, a light chuckle in her voice. You and mama are great hero's from my time not to mention my two favorite people in the world.

Shirou felt his cheeks redden at the compliment, unsure of what to say he gave a weak um

Another light chuckle as she ruffled his hair, like I said papa, once Lancer is dealt with we can finally have a nice reunion and figure this out. Walking to the doorway she hefted the spear up and threw it with a considerable amount of force.

Lancers' eye's widened as his spear was now barreling towards him. Snapping out of it he sidestepped it while grabbing it. Twirling it and keeping the momentum of the throw he spun and met the katana of the girl. Well, how about we see which of us is better with a friendly spar?

Pushing him away she said unamused, you threw your spear through a wall to try and kill me. Not exactly the most friendly thing to do.

Lancer just shrugged and smirked, well you did fling me out of the shed and ignored me so I guess that makes us even.

Tilting the blade of the katana in his direction to ready herself for combat, she snorted, and here I thought dogs were meant to be outside.

I am not a dog! Lancer rushed forward, blitzing saber with a flurry of spear strikes and stabs.

Saber blocked each, the metal of her katana meeting his spear as she redirected each of his strikes. Moving inside his spears effective range it was her turn to dish out damage as she started to strike at him, slashing and cutting at him with masterful precision.

Lancer had to backpedal as he sidestepped and leaned back to avoid these close-range strikes. Looking for an opening he waited until she went for a horizontal slash. When his time came he ducked under it and swept at her legs with his own.

Reacting instantly, she jumped over the leg sweep and brought her sword down hard. The resulting boom shaking tiles of the roof and the trees of the courtyard as there weapons met.

I must say you are skilled Saber, Lancer grinned as the ground cracked under the strength of the servant. However, I was told to hold back to gauge the servants, since I'm having fun lets bump it up a bit. In a flash, a shockwave of strength erupted from Lancer as he pushed her away and moved. He was on her as soon as she landed, showering her with blows from his spear. With a faint from the bottom of his spear, he brought the spearhead down to find purchase in Sabers cloak, tearing a gash diagonally across the chest of it. Kicking her away he smirked.

Landing on her feet unharmed from the kick and cut she looked down at the gash on her cloak. Raising a hand over hit and clutching the cloak tightly, she pulled it off in one swift moment.

Shirou had been watching the fight from the tool shed, he felt beads of sweat run down his head as he tried to keep up with it. They move so fast he marveled, he had been worried when he saw her cut and kicked away from Lancer. He was about to run to her aid, he felt a knot in the pit of stomach form at the prospect of her getting hurt. Shirou had always been this way, he was a generally nice and caring person that strived to help everyone. This, however, was different, it felt the same as seeing Kiritigu in pain at the final days of his life. But I don't know her he thought, she can't be my daughter. All thought processes were stopped as she clutched her cloak and removed it. Shirou's eyes widened as he saw the features of his savior.

Lancer eyed her warily, with the cloak gone, he could more accurately gauge his opponent. She had on a pair of black boots, baggy pitch black pants, belts making an "X" around her waist with pouches and a holstered gun of some kind, a black tank top, and a purple scarf covering her from neck to nose, she had two different eye colors, one being blue and the other pink, white hair flowing down to her lower back, and the most striking thing being her pointed elf ears. With a raised eyebrow, he twirled his spear and rested it on his shoulder, I don't recognize you as any heroic spirit I've ever heard of.

You're Dead

Smirking and calling her bluff Lancer asks, What? Are you mad about your cloak?

I was going to let you live out of respect for my papa and the joy of finally meeting him. Now, however, her scarf started to glow with an odd purple design as she slowly rose into the air.

Not believing it, Lancer continued to jab at her. All this anger for some piece of fabric, grow up.

The air started to ripple around them, she continued to rise coming to stop as she glared down upon him. Her eyes narrowed in anger as her sword glowed dark purple energy as she absorbed mana from her surroundings.

Lancer was about to jab at her again when he heard the priest in the back of his mind thanks to the link. Get out of there Lancer, she is gathering up mana and we still don't know enough about that servant to safely kill her. Kotomine examined the servant through the link, he also had no idea as to who this was. There were too many unknowns and he couldn't waste his pawn yet.

Lancer grimaced at the thought of retreating but begrudgingly agreed. He turned to flee only to fall to the ground after the first step. Reality catching up to him, he yelped in pain as he writhed on the ground.

As if I would let you escape she snarled out, her hand outstretched as three circles faded around her.

Lancers cried out in pain as his legs were vaporized from the knee down. Growling through gritted teeth he tried to push himself up to try to make an attempt at throwing his spear at her to find that he couldn't move. His eyes widened as he saw the white wires coiling around his arms and the rest of his body. Looking back he saw glowing circles around start to fade, her hand outstretched towards him. Eyes wide, he yells at her. What are you!

Ignoring the question she stated simply, I have the heart of my father when it comes to caring and helping people. The wires started to tighten and cut into his skin as she started to close her hand. However, for those that are foolish enough to harm, disrespect, or break things important to them or me. She closes her hand more, causing Lancer to cry out in pain as they dug even deeper into his body. I take an approach my mother was quite fond of, I'm going to kill you like the worm you are. She closed her hand into a fist and Lancer let out a startled the last gasp as the wires cut right through him, cutting him to little pieces that faded to gold light.

She stared for a couple of minutes at the fading bits of Lancer, then she grabbed her head as a major headache hit her and she fell from the air. Expecting to hit the ground she managed to open her eyes to find her in the arms of her papa, darkness started to overtake her vision. The last thing she was able to say was simple but something she had been wanting her whole life.

Papa

Shirou sighed, he didn't know what to think about her. She had saved his life, however, what she did to Lancer sent shivers down his spine. Top it all off with her calling him Papa before passing out in his arms. He couldn't just leave her like this. Making up his mind he made his way back inside, sparing another glance at her as he made his way, he didn't feel the smile on his face form at the thought of her going to be ok.

Kotomine Church

Kotomine was not a man that got startled easily, however, when he saw the last moments of Lancer through the link that had made him uneasy. Raising his hand to his chin, he paced around the church.

A figure in the appearing out of nowhere from a golden light strolled down the middle of the church.

Something wrong Kotomine?

Glancing his way, he kept pacing. Lancer has been killed.

The newcomer scoffs, worry not for that dog. He was nothing but fodder. Eyeing the priest and his demeanor he could sense something to relieve him of his boredom has happened. What did he discover?

Kotomine stopped pacing and turned to address him, he found the seventh servant and tested her combat potential.

Taking an interest, the newcomer asked, the king of knights?

The priest shakes his head, no not her. This one is one that I nor Lancer recognize. She did, however, have proficiency with a sword and magic when she fought Lancer that much was evident.

The newcomer scoffs again and walks away. Some nameless mongrel, let them kill each other for a while, it matters not to us.

The priest was unsure of this but decided to drop it for now and keep up his act as mediator. An evil smirk coming to his face as this had to the potential to be a very interesting grail war.

Ryuooda Temple

Caster eyed the new servant through her spell, witnessing the whole battle.

Interesting, she watched with fascination as she dealt with Lancer in a lovely display of Magic. She gauged her through the whole fight, coming to the conclusion that if she hadn't been summoned as a Caster first she could have filled it if her display was anything to go by.

As the fight finished Caster had made up her mind on the matter, with her current master her puppet and completely subservient, she would take this Saber for herself.

Smiling, she set about coming up with a plan to do just that, with the mana she has she can easily summon or support a servant. You will be mine, Saber.

Outside of the Emiya Residence

Rin was about to continue forward and knock on the door when her servant stopped her.

What are you doing? She looked at him with confusion and slight anger.

Lancer has died, his eyes not moving away from the property before them, as if waiting or expecting something to happen.

How do you know? He was pretty tough, maybe he just fled...

No, Archer now met her gaze, his expression dead serious. Whatever happened from the time we faced Lancer to now has ended and with it his life.

Rin took a step back, do you know what got him? Her eyes moving back to the property.

Archer honestly didn't, usually, by this point, the king of knights would be coming over the wall and attacking him, yet that didn't happen. Lancer also wasn't seen retreating away like usual when they arrive here like he was used to. Something was definitely off, but he couldn't tell Rin, not yet, so he opted for a half-truth.

The seventh servant got to him most likely, also moving his gaze back to the property. He probably got into a fight with them and lost.

Rin seemed to believe him as her stare narrowed. So that means that Emiya is a master. Turning on her heel, she started to walk away from the property.

Come, Archer, we need to formulate a plan.

Eyeing the property for a moment more he faded away to follow her all the while thinking about how different this is from his memory.

Holy Grail Chamber

Something stirred within the Grail.

Something was woken up with not only the death of Lancer but the unknown Servant summoned and it wasn't happy about it.

Author's Note: So here is chapter 2, this chapter was really hard for me to write because I wanted to have that cool fight scene between Saber and Lancer but also wanted to describe the new character and have different conversations from different places at the end. As always thank you for taking the time to read, I know that I'm not the best at writing fanfics but I hope you found at least a little bit of enjoyment in this chapter. See you next chapter!


	3. Explanations

Fate

Cross-Dimensional Family

Explanations

Shirou moved through the house, making sure not to hit Saber on any of the walls on his way through. Making his way through the living room, he walked down the hallway and placed her on his futon in his room. "That must have taken a lot out of you." He looked her over to check for wounds or anything wrong to find none. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding while he checked to make sure she was alright, he sat in a chair next to the bed and crossed his arm.

Once again looking over to Saber, "I don't know your actual name, how you know I'm your father or really anything that is going on, what I do know though is that I need to protect you." Clutching at his chest over his heart, "I can't explain it, but I believe you no matter how crazy it is. As I watched you fight I felt pride and worry as it went on, pride at how well you handled it and won, and worry that even though I somehow knew you could handle it that there was a chance that you could have been hurt or worse killed."

Sighing again, he looked away from her to look through the window, the moon seeping through the blinds. He felt his eyes get heavy as he looked back to her and then got comfortable in his chair. He knew that it would still be a few hours until the sun came up so he decided to drift off to sleep. As he drifted off to sleep, he didn't notice the single tear running down Saber's cheek or the slight smile she wore as she rested.

A few hours later

Saber's eyes opened slowly as her head stopped pounding from the spell she had used to finish Lancer. She was low on mana and papa wasn't giving her much to work with, combine that with the high-speed spell and mana wire she used and she was exhausted.

Propping herself up into a sitting situation she took a look around the room. It was a modestly sized room with a futon, dresser, and closet. Her eyes caught sight of her father sitting in a wooden chair next to the futon, she raised a hand over her scarf to stifle the chuckle at the sight of him sitting there with his arms crossed head down snoring away. Shaking her head, "Papa you dummy, that's a great way to catch a cold and be sore". She carefully and gently picked him up and laid him in the futon and through a small blanket over him, then quietly making her way out of the room.

She walked through the mansion with ease, making her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Her feet made little to no sound as she walked, enjoying the calm atmosphere of her papa's house. She opened up the sliding door to the living room only to come face to face with someone else.

Sabers eyes widened.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Saber slowly closed the door, then counting to 3 in her head. She opened it up to find the purple haired girl still there, shocked expression and all. Saber closed her eyes and sighed, " Damn, thought that would work".

Sakura backed away from her, eyeing her warily. "Who are you? Why are you in Senpai's house?"

Saber caught sight of a slight shimmer of mana move to Sakura's side. Smiling an honest smile, she said in a voice that made everyone feel at ease when they heard it. "I have been reunited with my papa and will be staying with him for a bit". Well everyone except Sakura apparently.

Sakura's eyes widened again as her face became a bright red as she fell backward, passing out from shock. "p pp papa?"

Chuckling a bit at her antics, Saber looked to the spot she knew she was standing in. Grinning a bit, the next line caught the mysterious guest off guard. " Hello Aunt Medusa"

Bedroom

Shirou's dreams were plagued by the same nightmare every time he went to sleep. The fire encompassing everything around him, the burned remains of buildings, cars, people. This time however he had a different dream, one that was foreign to him. He was on a hill looking out onto a beautiful field of grass and flowers as far as the eye could see. He goes to turn his head to look around to find he couldn't. He tried to walk only to stay in place, gaze fixed on the field of flowers.

" Hey, Emiya"

Raising his head involuntarily, it dawned on him that he was seeing this through someone else's eyes. The person turned to address the newcomer, "Hey Mordred"

Mordred? Shirou pondered this as the conversation continued.

Mordred moved passed them, leaning up against the tree on the hilltop. "Is it true, are you really going?" She moved her helmet up to gaze at us, the helmet holes boring into us as she did.

Keeping there gazes locked, a feeling of determination and sorrow filled him as the person spoke. "I have to, I'm the only person here that can perform the spell needed to find them and stop Angra Mainyu."

Mordred smashed her fist against the tree, "Take me."

BANG!

Shirou jolted upright awoken from the weird dream by the sound that echoed through the house. He was surprised to find himself in the futon, Saber nowhere to be found. Eyes widen in alarm as he remembered that Sakura was coming over this morning like usual.

Jerking his head to the window he muttered "crap" as he jumped out of bed and bolted to the living room.

Bolting through the hallway, he through the sliding door open and barreled through. Two steps in he tripped over the prone form of Sakura falling face first onto the floor and sliding until coming to a stop before the wall. Righting himself he grabbed the back of his head as he sat up. "Ow, oh, Sakura!" Crawling over he shakes her a couple of times. "Sakura! What happened to you, your face is turning red as well. Do you have a fever?"

"She just passed out from the shock of finding me here out of the blue papa."

Shirou turned to the kitchen to find his Servant holding what looked to be the handle of one of his cooking pots and another woman that Shirou also didn't recognize holding the handle of a spoon. Setting Sakura back down he walked over to find his kitchen to find it in shambles. Things thrown around everywhere, he looked back two the two of them. "What happened in the kitchen and who is this?

She looked to the taller woman with the blindfold and long pink hair as if asking if it was ok to respond. The tall woman looked to her and nodded before turning back to him. Saber turned back to Shirou, "she is Medusa, the rider class servant of this war. She is Sakura's servant and she is also my aunt."

Shirou just stared at her blankly before regaining some semblance of composure. "Medusa?"

They both nod.

"Aunt?"

Saber nods.

With a sigh, he asked, "what were you cooking that caused an explosion?" When they both just got hints of a faint blush on their cheeks that was the only thing he needed to know. "Saber please take Rider into the other room while I make breakfast." She bowed, squeaking out an apology for the mess and broken utensils as they left the kitchen and he got started on breakfast.

Breakfast

Breakfast was served and they all dug in. Shirou being hungry from not eating last night and the exhaustion from the spells Saber had cast. Saber and Rider ate enough for three with the justification being that they needed to keep their strength up and definitely not because this was the best food they had ever had. And Sakura had a bowl of her own, having recovered and was now eating while looking around the table trying to figure everything out.

After breakfast was over Shirou deposited the dishes into the sink to be dealt with later, there was a lot of unanswered questions and now was the time to get them. Tea was distributed and Saber started us off.

Taking a sip of her tea and putting it back on the saucer, she placed it down onto the table. "Thank you for the tea papa, if no one minds I would like to start to explain the situation we are in." When everyone gave a nod of approval she placed her hands in her lap and began. "Well, to start us off what you any of you know of the holy grail?"

It was Shirou who answered first, "I was under the impression that my father destroyed it in the last war." Gesturing to Saber and Rider he continued, "clearly that's not the case". "He also told me that the grail itself is some kind of lie or trick but he didn't go into much detail about it." He looked slightly downcast as he recalled the conversation with his father but wiped it away quickly, his stoic determination back in full.

Rider was next, "I have only what knowledge the Grail gave me when I was summoned."

Then came Sakura, she didn't meet any of there eyes. Looking away and answering, "all I know is what grandfather told me when I summoned Rider he told me I had to win it for the Matous"

Saber listened to each one nodding along with a polite smile. "This is all very true, and from what I've seen from this go around I expected your answers to be what they were". Looking at the puzzled expressions around the table save for Rider she continued, " this is not my first holy grail war". Their expressions were as she expected both the young ones were shocked and Rider leaned forward slightly in interest. " I'm from the dimension that caused all destruction and death that has started up here." " The holy grail wars were originally designed to test magi in fierce battles where they would summon a holy spirit to do battle against others and win the grail to have a wish granted." It wasn't until one mage family in my dimension decided to cheat the system that chaos broke loose." " They tried to summon something that shouldn't have been possible and they succeeded to point, they summoned an Avenger-class servant, that servant was Angra Mainyu."

This time it was Rider's turn to be shocked, she had her the tales of Angra Mainyu and the prospect of summoning him made her shiver, something that she long thought impossible for her. The others around the room looked thoughtful, trying to place the name that was given.

Stifling a giggle, Saber answered the unspoken question the two teens had. " He is the embodiment of all the worlds evil, and he's quite crafty." "It's understandable that you two haven't heard of him, he is quite an old legend and one that should exist in this day and age. When he was summoned in my dimension he was the first killed in the war, therefore being the first to be sucked back into the grail. However since he was not even supposed to summoned and on top of that pure evil, the grail got corrupted and as a result, he gained untold power and started causing havoc in our world." Looking to Shirou for this part, in particular, he spawned fires that scorched the land for miles, even when the fire was gone the malice was still palpable in the air when you stepped into the affected area."

Shirou flinched at that, he knew all too well the fires that plagued the land years ago. Marching through it aimlessly, reaching out to help someone to have their hand turn to ash when it touched his. As the memories came flooding back he had a distant gaze on his face as the events replayed in his mind again.

Saber turned to Sakura, "then there was dark forms of our fallen comrades, twisted and a shell of there usual selves. Cutting through legions of twisted images of our comrades and shadow creatures he spawned to keep us at bay.

Sakura looked away teary-eyed at that, she knew all too well what she was referring too. She could feel the darkness clawing at her every day, promising the world, promising anything she desired. Her eyes met the redhead who still was reliving his nightmare, Shirou is the light of my world, ever since that day she watched him fail and fail at the high jump he held a special place in her heart.

Saber then turned to Rider, " Lastly, when we finally reached the chamber where the grail resided I faced him in single combat along with my father and mother."

As she said this Shirou refocused on the conversation and Sakura wiped away her tears to rejoin the conversation.

Saber noticing this continued, " It was a fierce battle, he was enhanced by the grail and thus turning him into something closer to his legend. We threw everything at him but nothing worked." Her gaze turns distant as she recalls in vivid detail the battle. " Mom through everything she had at him, firing off spell after spell that lit the cave up in a purple glow as everyone hit him. She floated through the air raining hell upon as Papa came in from below throwing kanshuo and bakuya at him while following up with a flurry of broken Noble Phantasms. Nothing should have survived that, however, when the smoke cleared he stood in a crater, unfazed."

Saber's hands balled up into fists as she clenched her teeth at the crystal clear smugness on his features. " Then out of nowhere, he moved, I was a child then but when I heard the sound of metal breaking behind me I turned to see my fathers swords shattered as his first drove through them and into my father sending him skidding across the cavern like a ragdoll. Above me I heard my mother cry out no and started to unleash volleys of spells at him to no avail, he sidestepped and dodged each one before holding his hand out he launched a pulse of dark energy at her. She tried to block with shields and lastly RuleBreaker but it was too much. She fell, smoke trailing off of her where she got hit. As she hit the ground he started to walk towards her, a sword of pure darkness materializing in his hand. I had to do something, my mother was crawling on the ground towards my father's body, trying desperately to reach him. I didn't know what to do, all I had was my basic spells my mother taught me and the projection and reinforcement magic my father taught me. I shook my head and ran forward scooping up RuleBreaker in one hand and Kanshou in the other and ran at him with the form my father taught me. As I ran a noise rang out in my mind, like a chorus of machines coming to life as I held the weapons. I started to understand them on a level akin to any master blacksmith and then even better. My father was a master copier even coming close to surpassing the originals why my mother had an EX rank in item creation so when I picked up these swords I just knew that I could use these, maybe not directly but as a blueprint for something better, something that could hurt, something that could save my family!

Tears were streaming down Saber's face, the memory bringing up all the hardships she has had to go through to get to this point. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

Shirou was gripping her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile and reassuring her so she could go on. Flashing him a smile she reached up and wiped away the tears.

Sakura asked hesitantly, " you don't have to finish your tail if it's too painful a memory. You have clearly been through a lot Saber."

"Thank you Sakura, I appreciate your concern but you all have questions and this important to the story." Gathering herself for the rest of the story, she took a sip of her tea.

Shirou waited for her to put the cup and saucer back down before asking, " what happened?".

Meeting his gaze, she said with a determined look " I succeeded".

Author's Note: So I want to give a huge shout out BanalCrepe and WeirdGuyOne as well as the guests that left reviews on the next chapter. You guys left such helpful and respectful reviews about the story and how the dialogue needs to be better represented. I'm having so much fun writing this and I know that there are some unanswered questions and topics that haven't been explained but we will get there. This is my first fic and the support has been fantastic and I greatly appreciate you for showing it, I know it's my first fic so it's cough a little rough cough but I really think that this story is gonna be cool and I think you guys will really dig it. I split this chapter up into two since it was getting a little too long so expect more explanations in the next chapter.

Also when it comes to Lancer dying first, I would like to take this time to tell you that your favorite spearman will be back, you have my word on that. However, Lancer did need to die first because I needed to set sort of a glimpse at the power of the servant at the power cap of being Shirou's servant with the mana cap that comes with it.

And just to get some info out there, Chaldea will be referenced and possibly went to but we will be focusing on the Fate Stay Night world so that'll be cool.


	4. Explanations (2)

I do not own anything related to the Fate series or characters that show up in.

Cross-Dimensional Family

Explanations (ll)

{Flashback}

Crawling on the hard, unforgiving ground of the grail chamber, Medea inched her way to Shirou. She had to get to him, they had to stop Angra Mainyu here and now so that they can reverse all the damage that has been done, all the lives that were taken, all the homes and fields turned to barren wastelands of death and destruction. If given the time she would have chuckled at the thought of two anti-heroes and their daughter were the ones to stop the all the worlds evil, as the footfalls began behind her she pushed that thought aside and gritted her teeth as she quickened her crawl to the prone form of her husband.

Making it to him, she nudged him on the shoulder which caused Shirou to grunt in protest. Thanking the gods that he was still alive she nudged him on the shoulder again, " Don't tell me someone finally knocked some sense into you".

A small chuckle left Shirou's lips followed by a fit of coughing and blood, he slowly rose from the ground no matter how much his body protested it. Now on his knees next to his wife, he gave her his trademark grin, " Nope, still as stubborn as always. I'm still good for a couple of rounds. " As the words left his mouth his grin turned into a pained grimace as he clutched his side.

Medea scoffed, summoning her staff and planting it into the ground so she could rise to her feet with the staff supporting her. Looking over she offered her other hand to Archer which he took, rising to his feet and putting his arm over her. They both looked to the armored form advancing on them, a sword of complete darkness in his hand.

" I liked it better when he was weak and scrawny. " Archer said looking back over to his wife. " I've got about three or four more swords in me, I can't use my reality marble, and I can't use my bow with only one hand. "

Turning to Shirou, " I have enough prana left for four or five of my higher tier spells and that's dipping into the reserves at that point. RuleBreaker is gone and I'm seeing double of the entire room thanks to whatever energy blast he hit me with. " Medea grimaced, at full power, they couldn't even scratch him at his powered state, now they were as good as dead but they had to hold out, if only for there daughter to get away.

They both raised there only free hand each, a purple glow in hers, a green in his.

" Trace on! " A winged version of one of his swords appearing in his hand.

The purple glow brightened in her hand, her mouth moving fast as she spoke the mystic words long lost to people of this era.

He through his sword and she fired her spell both colliding at the same time causing an explosion that would destroy most opponents. However, Avenger was not most opponents at the moment as he walked towards them unhindered.

3 spells 3 swords

Vivian looked at the two swords in her hand's teary-eyed, she was helpless against Avenger when he was powered by the grail. Her grip tightened on them, tears falling from her eyes onto the ground of the grail chamber.

" I would give anything to be able to help them and return everything to normal. "

" Anything? "

She opened her eyes and looked around, the voice seemingly coming from nowhere and all around. " Who said that? "

A figure appeared wearing a white dress, hair as pale as snow, beautiful red eyes, and a motherly smile. " I did young one, I am what's left of the grail that hasn't been corrupted by the grail, I am the light that is left in such darkness. She turned to see another explosion.

2 spells 2 swords

Turning back to Vivian, the woman spoke again. " I am sorry, but what's left of the grail that I do control can't grant you anything like Avenger has without taking something in return. " She seemed generally sad about that statement, her smile falling into a genuine frown which she thought was wrong on the woman.

Vivian pressed on, not believing she was without hope, " What does it want in return for the sword able to beat him? "

The woman's frown deepened, " It's too high a price for a child to pay. " She closed her eyes and looked away but spoke on, " In exchange for the sword the grail wants... "

" Deal "

The woman's eyes blinked open in surprise, " But even if you save them you'll... "

Another explosion rang out.

1 spell 1 sword

" It's doesn't matter, as long as they live and everything turns back to normal that's all that matters. One life for thousands upon thousands sounds good to me. " A grin forming on her face that rivals one of her fathers.

The woman hung on that last bit, " Just like him she muttered." Shaking her head she continued, " Very well then, Vivian Emiya, your contract with the grail has been made. Call forth the blades name and it will come to you." She faded away to nothingness.

" Thank you ". Wiping the tears from her eyes she felt the power of the grail wash over her, waiting for her to call the weapon forth from oblivion.

Shirou looked on in bafflement and growing worry. They haven't left a scratch on him, laughing at the insanity of it, he looked to his wife. " Run ", pulling his arm off from across with wife's shoulders, he traced his last sword and stood there on shaky legs. " Take Vivi and run, I'll cover you both while you escape. " Tracing his last sword, he gripped it with his two hands.

" You idiot ", walking forward with the assistance of her staff, she stood beside him and twirled her staff in her hands and placed it back on the ground beside her, three purple circles forming above her. " Your the one that should leave, I'm just a witch, after all, she'll need you. " Giving a tired chuckle, she put her free hand out and pointed at Avenger, the circles growing brighter.

" Hmph, I'm not leaving you. "

" Nor I you. "

They both tensed, ready to fire off their last attack when a voice rang out from behind Avenger, pausing all but the speaker's actions.

" In accordance with the contract with the grail I call forth the sword that will bring us victory in this time of darkness, TWISTED STORY! "

A light appeared from her outstretched hand as the sword came into reality, it was a slightly longer than usual katana with an odd purple blade and a jet black wooden hilt. Everyone was staring at what could only be described as a miracle in the form of a sword.

Angra Mainyu gripped his sword tighter, " You wretch, you made a deal with that sliver of pathetic light left in the grail? " His attitude changed to that of confidence as he looked down upon her. " So she has placed all her faith in some young witch that called forth some stupid sword, what a joke. "

" Come see if this sword is a joke, I look forward to burying it in your neck. " She spun it around in her hand while the other gained a purple light. And then she moved, the groundbreaking under her as she moved with astonishing speed. Raising the sword to slash at him she met his own sword causing him to move back from the force of the attack.

Medea and Shirou's eyes widened in shock, that was the first time he actually blocked anything. Taking this opportunity they both took a knee, Medea casting small healing spells while Shirou dismissed his sword and focused on Avalon to heal so he could get back into the fight.

Vivian disengaged from him, jumping back to put distance between them. She was shocked at the alien movements that came over her, she had never used this type of sword before but for some reason, she knew how. Images of her father fighting people of all kinds came to her mind, a samurai, some knight she didn't recognize, a boy with red hair, and many others flooding her mind. She then looked to her empty hand and noticed the light, images of her mother moving through the air and using devastating spells came to her mind as well as some kind of language she knew she'd never seen before but could understand it like it was the only thing she knew how to speak. Her eyes widened as she pieced it together, moving to look at the two swords on the ground, I not only traced the swords to make the blueprint for this one I traced the history of the battles and the users.

A tear running down her face as now knew that she had been gifted her parents' powers through there swords, unlocking her true potential and thus not making her a useless bystander anymore. Focusing on Avenger, she needed to end him to protect all she loved, and she was going to do that.

Avenger couldn't believe it, he looked down at his sword to see that where their blades met she had cut into his. A cut not quite halfway through but a cut none the less, this witch really has made something that could harm him. In the back of his mind, he entertained the idea of retreating then and there, but she and the remaining flicker of light in the grail would have to pay for there transgressions against him. Grinning under his helmet easily, and what better way than to take what they care about most.

She moved again, this time firing off salvos of high-speed spells he had to deflect as she made her way to him. Her small boots crushing the earth as she moved, she would end him here and save everyone's lives. Arriving at him in a low crouch, she swung her sword, intending to slice him in two. He jumped back just in time to prevent a critical injury however she still left a nice cut on his chest armor.

" You will pay for this wretch ". He backed away again as she continued her assault blocking what he could and dodging what he couldn't. He had to play this carefully, he almost had enough mana built up to cast what he wanted and had to play defense for now lest he is cut down by the witch.

Picking up the speed, she traced a copy of Twisted Story and started pushing him back even more as she fell into her fathers' stance. Slashing and stabbing at him, she broke his sword with her onslaught and flung him away with many more breaks in the armor, showing his tanned, tattooed skin beneath.

They were both panting heavily before he rose, hands empty and laughed. " A good attempt witch but not good enough. I have enough prana now that I can exact my plan and infect every grail in every universe. I will admit that it will take me longer to manifest myself in them thanks to this little nuisance, however, I know exactly how to get you back for it. "

Her stoic expression didn't change as she chalked his speech up to stalling for time. She dismissed the copy of Twisted Story and summoned her sheath and promptly placing the sword in it. Holding the sheath to her side and placing a hand on the hilt of the sword she would end this with one strike, ridding this world of his presence. She reinforced her legs as she moved, faster than ever before.

" Everlasting "

The sword cut clean through his stomach and through the rest of the armor, to anyone else other than those present they would have sworn that she teleported. She appeared behind him eyes closed as she resheathed her katana.

" Darkness "

The top half of his body burst into pitch black flames, a sickening shadow rising from the corpse. " Rejoice, witch, you have bested me this time however my plan has still come to fruition. My soul will be scattered across the dimensions infecting every grail and causing each dimension to fall into darkness. " He raised a shadow hand, pointing at her. " And it's all your fault because you weren't strong enough. "

Flaming circles of darkness swirled around her parents, " You must suffer for the setback you have caused me so I'll be taking them with me. "

" No! " Pushing her body to the limit she moved to grab them, they're shocked expressions the last thing she saw as they vanished along with the shadow and corpse of Angra Mainyu. Clutching her hand into a fist she raised her head upwards and yelled. " NOOOOOO! "

(Flashback End)

Saber grimaced at the vivid memory that haunted her every day, not being fast and strong enough to save them. Taking a calming breath to recompose herself she continued, " When I killed his physical form in my world all of the people he had infected with darkness had been turned back to normal, no longer shadows of there former selves.

Shirou spoke up, anger and sorrow mixed on his features, " To have to experience that when you were a child, no one should have to fight that kind of battle and have that happen to them. " Tears pulled at the edges of his eyes.

Saber reached over and ruffled his hair with her gloved hand, " You're sweet papa, but I would do it all again if I had the chance so I could save them. " A look of determination on her face as her eyes met his. Wiping away a tear from his face, her features softened to a kind smile. " I am an Emiya after all. "

" Saber... " Please don't take this the wrong way but you seem a bit older then you were in your story. Also, you mentioned that the grail would take something from you in exchange for delivering you the sword to defeat Angra Mainyu. What was it? "

Shirou looked curious as well and Rider was impassive but still listening.

" It's okay Sakura, I know you mean no offense by it. To answer your first question I am currently eighteen years old, twelves years had passed since I killed Avenger and I spent every day of the training to be ready for my mission. I was pretty lost when I saw my parents vanish before my eyes, too many I could be described as a zombie, a distant gaze in my eyes as I hardly ate and went outside for weeks since they were gone. Luckily I had two people important to me that pulled me out of my daze and set me on the path to killing him for good and rescuing my parents. " She took another sip of tea before she continued, " As for your second question I'm afraid I can't answer that right now and would prefer if you didn't ask about it. "

Sakura flinched at the last bit but nodded none the less, respecting Saber's request which earned her a grateful nod.

It was Rider who spoke next, " He said that he was going to infect each grail of every dimension with a piece of his soul, how do you plan on stopping him since he has already done that? "

Rider's question was hard and to the point and she noticed the two young magi flinch at her cold and to the point tone, however, Saber had expected it and answered. " When I returned to Chaldea we gathered up all the great wizards and minds to figure out his goal and how we could stop him, we figured out that he wasn't lying when he said that he sent a piece of himself to each grail in each dimension. However, they were just that, pieces. The remainder of him resides in this dimensions grail. He plans to gain enough power from your dimensions grail to bring back his physical form and corrupt the remaining grails from here through the link he shares with his remaining pieces of himself.

Rider cutting in " Thus plunging every dimension but this one and yours into darkness and death. " When she got a nod from Saber she continued, " How did you manage to pinpoint his location so easily, surely a being enhanced by the grail this much can't be easy to track. "

" No it wasn't easy but we were able to find him thanks to the higher density of darkness surrounding this dimensions grail. He must have known that I would be on his heels for this land has been touched by his malice, even this distance away I can feel his presence in the area affected by his curses and darkness. " She turned her gaze from Rider to Shirou as she continued to speak, " The second reason was the spell I cast to locate my family, it took myself and three other high tier casters to find you across dimensions but we succeeded and formulated a plan to break you of the grails pull. " As she spoke she fumbled around with the different pouches, looking for something.

Rider quirked a slender eyebrow at that, " That brings me to my other point, you refer to me as Aunt and this boy as papa but you are clearly older then he is and I've never seen the either of you in my life as a servant or when I was alive.

Saber opened a magical portal and dug around inside of it still looking for what she was after all the while answering her question. " When he took you three he needed to make sure that this grail war went according to plan so that all the servants were killed including you three and thus reviving him. He placed mental blockers on you when you were waiting to be summoned for the war, suppressing all the FOUND IT! " She pulled out a small wooden case with a photo on top being held by a small pink ribbon. She passed it across the small table to Rider who eyed it warily. " He needed to make sure that there wasn't anything stopping him from being resurrected so he suppressed your memories, thankfully memories are never truly snuffed out and so that just need to be woken up. " Saber smiled at her warmly as she motioned for her to grab it.

Rider looked to Sakura before doing anything, when she felt the girl put a hand on her own on the table she nodded and moved her other hand towards the box. When she was listening to Saber's story she felt... odd. She felt a buzz in the back of her head as she listened, she didn't know why and couldn't justify the feeling of wanting to believe and help the young swordswoman. As she reached the box she paused momentarily, noticing that the only other people to make her feel that way was her long-dead sisters and Sakura. She brought the box closer to her, moving her fingers over it.

Saber reached into her pouch and brought out a pair of sunglasses for each master, " Put these on. "

The two did as they were told as rider opened the box, pulling out a small pair of glasses. " You don't expect me to actually put these on knowing my legend. " A raised eyebrow from Rider screamed that someone needed to answer before she started killing people.

Saber waved off the killing intent flowing off of the woman, " I know how you feel about mirrors aunt Meddy but trust me these glasses are specially made for you so that you are able to see without activating your mystic eyes. "

Shirou and Sakura covered their mouths at the adorable nickname Saber unknowingly used, the latter of which squeezed Riders hand reassuringly. " Rider, I think we can trust Saber, she seems like she is honest and has shared so much with us that we didn't know. Besides, I think that you'll be much happier being able to see and I would love for you to be able to see me for the first time since your summoning.

Rider wanted to argue but gave up with a sigh, " Fine ". She removed her hand from under Sakuras and slowly with both hand moved her mask up with both hands and removed her blindfold, placing it gently on the table. She moved to where she left the glasses, opening them and placing them on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes, having to adjust slightly from disuse for so long everything came into perfect clarity after a minute. She looked over the three other people in the room, stifling a laugh as she noticed Sakura and the boy wearing sunglasses and looking away. Saber was staring her down which not many dared do, her different color eyes looking into her own pink ones. The slight buzz in the back of her head growing to strong static noise, something trying to break free from the back of her mind.

Saber smiled at her genuinely happy to see her in her glasses again. Looking to the two masters, " you two can take those sunglasses off now ".

They did as they were told looking over to Rider, Shirou was stunned in awe at the beautiful gaze that the woman who was supposed to be a monster had. Sakura smiled brightly at her and enveloped Rider in a loving hug.

" Rider your eyes are beautiful ". Pulling away to look at her again but leaving her hands on Riders shoulders, " I'm so happy for you Rider, you deserve to be happy. " Tears of happiness running down Sakura's face as she stared in awe at her beautiful pink eyes with square pupils.

Rider wiped the tears away, " I'm so glad that I can finally see the beautiful young lady that you are Sakura. " Turning to Saber, she did something that she thought that she would never do again for the rest of her life, she smiled. A genuine smile of pure happiness across her face as she brought Sakura into another hug, running her hand through the girls violet hair.

Saber shook her head, " think nothing of it, to see you happy again is thanks enough for me. " She turned to her papa to see him give her a nod of approval, wordlessly telling her that he was proud of her and making her feel like she had taken the first step to accomplishing her twelve-year goal.

When they broke apart, Rider noticed the photo face down on the table. She looked to Saber who just motioned for her to take it. She picked it up, turning it over and going wide-eyed. The photo was of her with a small child on her lap sleeping while she sat under a tree reading a fairy tale. Tears ran down her face as the dam finally broke and the memories finally came flooding back. How she had been there when the Vivian was born, being the third person to hold her, showing her how to ride a tricycle when she was young and putting band-aids on her knees when she fell off and scuffed them. But the most heart wrenching was when she remember standing at the entrance to the grail chamber cutting down hoard after hoard of twisted versions of people she knew from Chaldea. Her hand trembled as the photo fell from her clutches revealing to the rest of them the tears running down her face once again.

" Vivi? "

Smiling warmly she answered, tears running down her face as well as she said what she hadn't been able to see to her for twelve years. " It's good to see Aunt Meddi. "

Rider leaped across the table enveloping Saber in a tight hug, muttering " thank the gods " as she clutched her close to her chest. Saber returned the hug, tears running down her face still as she clutched Riders close to her.

" I'm so happy your ok Aunt Meddi, I've missed you so much. " She ran her hands through the taller woman's pink hair in a calming motion.

" I was so worried about you and your parents when I finished up the advancing hoards of twisted beings I ran through the caves only to see your yards away from your parents as the world went black around me. I already lost the only family I had on the island, you three accepted me despite knowing that and made me your Aunt. " Barely a whisper she said " I can't lose a second family. "

Pulling away from Rider, Saber squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. " Don't worry Aunt Meddi, we will save Mama and Papa and we will all go back together. I promise. " Motioning for her to return to the table she noticed that the two masters were holding hands and smiling at her and Rider. Blushing a bit at her family moment being watched, she returned to the table. After everyone had reseated she asked, " Is there any more questions?

Shirou spoke first, " Rider brought up a good point about me being younger than you, am I your father from the past or does this have something to do with dimensions?

" Both actually ", she said before noticing the puzzled look on his face. " To put it simply you are the same person but each dimension has it's own differences, in my dimension papa became a counter guardian in order to live up to Kiritsugu's idea of being a hero of justice. When he had to keep killing and killing and killing to save people he hung himself where he was pulled in by the grail and he came to Chaldea. " Closing her eyes and looking into the memories she saw what her Papa wanted to do, opening her eyes and dispelling the memory she continued.

Shirou was mortified at what he had heard, " he wants to kill me because he believes that my beliefs are foolish ". He looked away a mix of different emotions playing on his features, the only thing to be heard from him at that point was " Archer " in a sympathetic tone.

Saber smiled, " Don't worry Papa, I have a plan to make him realize that you two are different individuals and we can get him onto our side. " Moving her gaze to Sakura, " Do you have any questions left? "

Sakura looked away, she couldn't ask to help her with grandfather and the crest worms that plagued her and made her feel unclean and unworthy of Shirou's attention. She felt a gloved hand on her own and it squeezed her reassuringly. She was about to decline her and just push it off when Rider grabbed her other hand and squeezed it as well. Looking into her eyes again, she felt her will to bury the matter crumble. She turned back to Saber and told her everything that had happened from her being given to the Matao to the unsightly things her adoptive grandfather and brother did to her. What happened next surprised her.

Saber listened to the whole story, scowling and calling her grandfather a worm and wishing ancient curses on her brother. However, that wasn't the crazy part, when Saber removed one of her long gloves from her arms she hand on the top of my head and a slight purple glow came from the contact. When Sakura asked her what she was doing she said, " I'm seeing how many there are, their anatomy, the damage they've done so I can repair, how best to remove them, and deciding what death I'm going to inflict on your grandfather and brother.

She turned to Shirou to find a fire in his eyes she had never seen before as he looked down at the table. When she called out to him his eyes turned back to normal and maybe a tad softer then usual. Her heart skipped a beat at what he said when he looked at her, " Sakura, I want you to stay here with me where I can protect you. " He looks away as he continued, " I wish I would have known those things were happening so I could have done something about it sooner. " Meeting her gaze once more, there was no denying the truth in the next statement as he spoke it, " Crest worms or whatever they are, your still the girl that I meant all those years ago, the girl that helped me when I was injured, the girl that cooks with me in the mornings, you are important to me Sakura! "

The determination in his voice caused Rider to smile at Sakura finally gaining the approval of her crush as well as him admitting that she was important to him. Sakura to also blush at what he said as well as give a genuine smile rather than a forced one she was used to wearing. And lastly, Saber smiled at the love in the air and the memories of papa saying mushy stuff like that to mama.

Rider looked at the violet-haired girl she had wanted to protect since her summoning. She would hold the child at night when her " training sessions " with the worm Zouken were rougher than usual and she would always be there to calm her like she was her own child. She squeezed Sakura's hand lightly to get her attention causing the girl to turn to her, " I'll always be here to protect you, I know that you've had bad luck when it comes up to families however I want you to know that I will always protect you as if you were my own daughter, blood or not. " Looking away I know I'm not great " was all she got out as she was hugged tightly by the girl sobbing into her chest. She heard the faint echo of " thank you for everything " repeated multiple times between sobs.

Saber looked on with a smile, it would be nice to have someone in the family around her age. Having an idea she pushed it aside as something to do later and give them both later, she coughed into her gloved fist and got everyone's attention. " I know this is a lot to drop on you all at once, but I can't do this alone, Angra Mainyu is going to have defense's and traps expecting me to be coming after him. Please ", she bowed before continuing. " Help me save the world and thousands of dimensions from darkness swallowing them whole. " She remained bowed waiting for the responses of the people in the room, she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her up into a standing position.

Rider stood there, eyes narrowed in determination, " we are family, of course, I will help you. " She smiled at that as she turned to the two masters to see similar expressions as they nod in unison with Riders words.

" Thank you ", holding back tears, she fell into a similar determined look. " I'm going to take Sakura to the tool shed and set up a workshop, with my tools I'll be able to start purifying her and removing these worms from her. Papa, you and Auntie need to figure out why you're supplying me with such a little amount of mana. They broke apart into there teams, Sakura and Saber staying in the shed setting up her workshop for the rest of the day while Shirou and Rider went to the dojo to figure out his lack of mana and how to rectify it.

Author's Note: Holy crap this is a long chapter, I'm not kidding that I started writing this at night after a couple of games of Smite and when I looked out the window it was Morning and the birds were chirping. The upside is that we have most of Sabers backstory out of the way with the exceptions of a few flashbacks here and there but nothing too crazy. Her mission is clear, the team is set and the next chapter should be some funny incidents in the Emiya household as well as maybe some team sparring who knows. ENTER THE TIGER!

BanalCrepe: Thank you for the review and thank you for giving me the chance to change the format to something much better suited to read.

WeirdGuyOne: No hard feelings at all, I appreciate your criticism and did not take offense to it. I'm sorry that you don't find this interesting but I also don't blame you as this is my first fic, therefore, will make mistakes so it is understandable as to why you feel that way about it.

As always thank you for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate all the support this fic has gotten. I didn't expect it to be over 25 likes and 30 follows as I write this note. Your support is amazing and I hope I can continue to do right by the readers.


	5. Preparing for War (1)

I do not own or am associated with the Fate series or the characters that show up in it.

Fate Cross-Dimensional Family

Preparing for War (1)

Shirou parried a blow with a simple blade he had projected. They had spent the better part of yesterday his process of accessing his circuits and was generally curious when they all looked at him weird after the explanation. As it turns out, making your nerves into makeshift magic circuits is not good and apparently also makes him an idiot if three people who called him it in unison was anything to go by.

Blocking another blow he was kicked across the room however not falling as he did when they started earlier. Through ragged breaths from the training, he looked at Rider, " Exactly how learning anything from you beating the crap out of me going to strengthen my circuits or reveal differences between me and Archer? "

" Well for one we figured out that you make a much better punching bag then he does. " Smirking at the jab with no real venom in it.

Shirou just gave her an unamused glare with no heat behind it. " Ha Ha. " He paused and examined the sword in his hand. " This projection has lasted quite a bit longer than the others.

Rider approached him and regarded the weapon. " Indeed, however, it has not only lasted longer but is also much sturdier than your other ones as well. This could be a clue to the path you would be best suited for when it comes to combat. "

Shirou looked from her to the weapon and back to her. " Really? But from what I heard from Saber Archer's style of fighting is dual wielding. Shouldn't I be more adept at that? "

Rider shook her head, " You're still thinking you're the same person ". She went to punch him and wasn't surprised when he chose to block it with the back of his arm. " That move right there proves that you two aren't the same. "

Shirou just tilted his head and gave Rider a puzzled look.

Shaking her head she explained. " He would have blocked it with the sword or moved to let the punch go past him thus opening me up for a counter strike. You blocked it with the back of your arm. In history and especially in my era people generally had their equipment built around there fighting style, some would use bows and arrow, some would dual wield daggers, some would use swords, and then the style your starting to show is a shield and sword combo. " She saw comprehension dawn on him as she continued, " it is possible that you would become quite powerful if you focused on a build such as this as focusing on other things that you don't have a proficiency for would take to much time or not yield worthwhile results.

Shirou looked at the long sword in his hand and then his other empty hand. It started to make sense to him as he thought about it more and more. Looking back up to Rider, " So that's the main difference then? "

Rider shook her head once more, " No, if you want the main and most important difference you need only look outside. " She gestured to the dojo door and as he went to it it took his eyes a minute to adjust to the sun coming through the sliding door as he looked out. A fond smile forming as he saw his reason. Under the shade of the tree in the corner of his property, Sakura sat sipping tea and talking with Saber.

Rider walked up beside and held a similar smile on her face at the scene, " That is the main difference between the two of you. " Laughing lightly at what had crossed her mind, she turned to Shirou who was looking at her questioningly. " I just realized that your fighting style reminds me of all the knights from my time who would charge into the battle for the sake of others or maybe to rescue a princess.

Shirou turned back to the serene scene in front of him, he was so upset with himself yesterday when he found out that horrible and unforgivable things had been happening to Sakura without him knowing for all that time. Now she was here safe, and she is happier then he can recall her being ever. He didn't want to see that smile fade, he wanted her to be happy, he wanted to make her happy. He turned back to Rider, the flames in his eyes burning brighter than ever with his goal laid out in front of him. He dismissed his sword and decided that he was willing to go to whatever lengths he needed to for Sakura to be ok and by his side. He took a few steps away from Rider which caused her to break her gaze from the two outside and look at him quizzically. He dropped to his knees and spoke " Rider, I don't know everything of your legend but I know that you are smart, strong, and well adept at tactics and knowledge of war. Please, " placing his hands and head on the mat, " train me so that I may never see that smile leave her face. I want to be able to protect her because she is important to me and I want to see her continue to be happy. "

Rider was taken aback by the display, she was used to people begging for there lives before her but this was different. " By the gods... " The whole area around her changed as the flashback played out before her.

(Flashback) Emiya/Medea Household

Medusa was standing in the living room belonging to the two people she considered her only friends in this entire world. It was a nice two level house next to her own, the floor plan being an open kitchen with an island when you walked in which connected to the living room with a pair of couches and a table in between them. Off to the side of the living room was the door to the master bedroom if the floor plan was similar to hers and a hallway that leads to a closet, more bedrooms, a bathroom, and a staircase into the recently made basement for Medea's workshop. All in all, it was a nice house and she was glad they were her neighbors for they all lived just outside the castle walls since they weren't the most " noble " of heroes to put it lightly. " What did you want to talk about Shirou? "

He walked in with a tray in hand and placed it on the table as he spoke, " please sit ". He started to pour tea into the two cups on the tray.

She took a seat on the couch opposite of him so she was facing him and giving him her full attention. She heard the saucer leave the tray as he lifted it to her. " Thank you. " She took a sip and replaced the cup to the saucer.

" Well to start us off Medea says your glasses will be done by tonight. She says that they came out perfect and she thinks that you'll love them. " He let her soak that information in as he prepared himself for what came next, taking a sip of his own cup of tea.

" Thank you both, I know that you had to go quite the distance for the glass required for this to even be possible and I appreciate you both for doing this. It will be nice to view the world once more without turning every living being to stone. "

Shirou just shook his head, " We've been through a lot these past years and I know we didn't get off to the best start we both view you like family. " Shirou recalled the when Medusa was brought here after she was eliminated from the grail war. She was closed off for a long time even to Medea who knew her from life. But after several attempts to bridge the gap, she relented one day and told us that she was not allowed to live in a house inside the safety of the walls since she wasn't really a hero so she moved next door to us since she had nowhere else to go. After that the three of them got closer and closer, eventually prompting Shirou and Medea to view her as a family despite not being related their friendship was just that solid. Which brought him to his current predicament. Placing his cup and saucer back on the tray, he got up and got on his hands and knees as he spoke again. " As you know Medea is pregnant with our little girl Vivian. "

Rider nodded at that, wondering why he was on his hands and knees as she heard him get on the floor slightly to her left by the table. " Yes, I believe that you two will make great parents for the child. " She said honestly as her opinion of the two of them was high.

Shirou smiled at the praise but not raising his head from the floor, coming from Medusa that meant a lot. " Well, I sat down with Medea and had a long talk about you and Vivian the other day. "

Medusa paused at that, in the back of her mind a small part of her whispered that they didn't want a freak like her associated with there soon to be born daughter but quickly killed any trace of that line of thinking. In a way she viewed them as family as well, looking forward to talking to them and seeing them if not in passing or visiting. Smirking she quipped," Are you asking me if I'm ok with babysitting ahead of time "?

Shirou laughed at that, " No. Something more long-lasting than that, would you do us the honor of being her Aunt. There is no one else we can trust and when it comes to family we trust you and we know that you would look after her like she was your own.

Rider was speechless, no amount of preparation could have prepared her for that as it all clicked into the place for her. He was on the floor because he was trying to convey that he was one hundred percent serious about this request. Something ran down her face and when she wiped it away she felt the trail lead up to her masked eyes, she was crying tears of joy as she had images of her siblings on the island. Snapping back to reality, she wiped her tears away and made her way carefully to Shirou as she placed a hand on his shoulder and prompted him to rise. When he did so she kept her hand on his shoulder so that when he was fully standing she wrapped him in a big hug, and through sobs, she yelled into his shoulder " Yes! " She sobbed into his shoulder and gripped him tighter into the hug, " I promise to love and protect the child like she was my own. "

Shirou returned the hug and smiled as a huge weight was removed from his shoulders. " I know you will. " Moving her away he grinned at her which she couldn't see but he couldn't help it. " There's no better person I would have look after her.

(Flashback End)

She stood there as she looked at the boy with red hair as he basically begged her for training. Shaking her head at the coincidence of fate she placed a hand on his shoulder which prompted him to look up where she motioned for him to rise. When he did so his resolve was clear in his eyes that he meant every word. " I will help you. " He jumped at the admission but was snatched out of the air as Rider pulled him close so that he was inches away from her at eye level as she looked into his very soul as she spoke. " Two things need to make clear though, first I am a very strict teacher, I will beat the swords out of you until you can't stand afterward and I will teach you all I know about strategies and combat.

Shirou nodded at that, " I'm willing to put in the work to be able to protect her. "

" And two, if you ever do anything to wipe that smile off her face, displease her, leave her, hurt her, or anything that would cause her to worry I will personally rip you apart with my bare hands and feed you to my Pegasus.

Shirou being the brave redheaded teen that he is giving a wide-eyed speechless whine followed by very manly attempts at words only to make weird sounding noises.

Rider taking this as a sign of comprehension drags him back to the middle of the dojo to train and also maybe slightly drive home the point that she could kill him at any point if he made Sakura unhappy.

Outside

" Do you think Shirou is doing ok with Rider? " She asked as she sipped on her tea and placing it back on the saucer in her other hand.

" Papa will be fine if he is anything like my papa he is very stubborn and can take what Aunt Meddie can dish out. Besides she did the same thing to Mordred when I introduced her. Saber waved her off with her free hand as she kept her focus on the book in front of her about blood and adoption.

Sakura wanted to ask about that book and who this Mordred was but filed it away for later instead opting to ask about what was worrying her. " Saber, what if Grandfather finds out about you trying to remove the worms from the inside of my body. " She had talked with Saber yesterday about how they would go about removing them to discover that she has been molded into a vessel for the grail by her grandfather. Saber was surprised by this but assured her that she would look through all her tomes and make sure that she would not turn into the grail and remove the worms so she could be free of her grandfathers' clutches. A sharp bang of Sabers book closing making her flinch in surprise.

Saber turned so that she was facing Sakura and giving her full attention. " I promised you that I would and I will, as for your grandfather you won't have to worry much longer, that... thing won't be a problem much longer. "

Sakura smiled at that, she felt strange at first when everything calmed down yesterday. She chalked it up to the worms acting up but this was different, it wasn't the usual heat they brought about it was a warm feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. It wasn't until late last night when she was in the guest room that it hit her, the feeling of being loved and cared for. She now had people around her that genuinely cared for her and wanted her around. Not like her brother, not like her grandfather, not like her actual father Tokiomi, not even like her sister Rin. Rider had always been there for her even when Shirou wasn't though she couldn't blame him for not knowing, and now Rider was offering to basically adopt her. The cherry on top being that Shirou told her that she was important to him, that he wanted to protect her and for her to be happy and Saber is going to rid her of these worms that have tainted her and made her hate herself and make her distance herself from Shirou. To say that she was happy would be an understatement.

Deciding to change the subject, she opted for the other thing on her mind. " I want you to train me. "

This caused Sabers eyes to widen as she leaned back a little bit at what she thought she heard her say. " Pardon? "

" I want you to train me in mage craft and possibly some sword techniques so that I can fight alongside you both when the time comes. " She gave her a determined look, " I'm done sitting on the sidelines and I've finally found people that care for me and don't want to use me and I want to be able to protect that. " Blushing a little at her own boldness, she looked away and said softly. " If your willing to that is. "

Saber rose to her feet and pumped her fist into the air, " YES! I have a pupil! Oh, I can't wait to tell Mother. " Lowering her arm she knelt down in front of Sakura giggling at her. " My mother taught me a bit before she was taken, " a slight frown forming but quickly wiped it away. " I was self-taught and had others assist me for the time I would face Angra Mainyu. I've never taught anyone before but I think we can make you a formidable foe to anyone of this era. " She placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, " Come, apprentice, I have much to teach you. " A wildfire burning in her eyes.

Sakura just laughed and shook her head, " Let's put these dishes away and we can start after that Sensei. "

Saber shivered at being called Sensei, the amount of pride and happiness at just being called Sensei threatened to make her explode with joy. " Yes, we will begin by finding out what your nature and as well as your origin and go from there. Of course, you can't use mystic words like my me or my Mother but I know quite a bit of this era's magic from my father and others that taught me. " Giddy with joy she continued on the way back into the house, " I can't wait to teach you how to make your first homunculus or golem depending on which you're better suited for and to teach you how to lay mana wire traps. " This went on and on even as the door to the main house closed.

Ryudou Temple

Medea was in her workshop mixing different liquids in bowls and containers when she looked up in from the table she was hunched over. Why was she feeling a strong sense of pride right now? She looked around and when that didn't yield results she checked the bounded fields she had set up around the temple to find them undisturbed. Frowning, she pondered lightly if Assassin had done anything to make her feel this way and when the immediate follow-up thought was absolutely not she brushed the issue off and went back to work.

Tohsaka Mansion

Archer just finished up telling Rin what he saw from down the street from the Emiya Residence on a rooftop. Thanks to him being an Archer he could be blocks away and see the property with the same clarity as to the people in it. He crossed his arms and leaned against one of the desks in Rin's workshop. " What do you want to do? "

Rin glared at him and continued to pace, " If what you say is true then our options are limited, with Saber and Rider working together we can't face them by ourselves. We could lay low but that would give other solo masters to strengthen their defenses, but if we rush in recklessly that would spell defeat for us. For now, we will continue to watch and wait. If another master tries to take out another or challenge this new alliance we will crush the victor of whatever outcome. "

Archer nodded, liking the plan and Rin's attitude about the whole thing. Though one thing still bothered him, " What of the boy and your sister? " Archer was surprised at what he saw.

Rin just regarded him for a moment before taking a seat at a desk next to the one he was at. She turned in the chair to face him, " Shirou is a nobody from school and nothing more and Sakura is not my sister anymore, she is the Matou heir and will be treated as such. Should the time come where we would have to do battle against one or both of them I will leave the Servants to you so that I may deal with them, as it stands I am the better magus between the two of them and will deal with them swiftly while you kill the Servants.

Archer's eyes widened at the casual way she said she would kill the masters while he dealt with the Saber and Rider should it come to it. He looked back to the floor and closed his eyes. He couldn't shake it, but he felt like things were... off. A low buzz came to life in the back of his head but pushed the weird feeling aside, it didn't matter to him so long as Shirou Emiya died. By his hand or not that will happen. " Very well Rin, your plan makes sense and I agree with it. " Smirking, " And here I was losing faith in you having good ideas. " He went into spirit form just in time for the book she threw at him to pass right through the space he had been standing.

" Shut it you, amnesia patient. Since I know that you are just itching to apologize for that comment I suppose I'll let you make me some tea as a way to make up for it. " Even in spirit form, she could feel him roll his eyes.

" Of course master "

She felt his presence leave and pulled out a very old family photo that showed her when she was younger in front of her father, mother and next to her sister. " Holding the photo in her hand she sighed and closed her eyes when they opened again they were cold and distant. She crushed the photo in her hand and threw it in the garbage can by the door, " sorry Sakura, but I'll be winning this war and will bring honor to the Tohsaka name." She looked over to the shipping crate of gems, opening it cast different colors on her face as each gem glowed brightly with power. Each one is an A rank spell, she replaced the lid and started to head upstairs. Eyeing the trash bin as she left she said with cold determination, "if that means your death then so be it ".

Street heading to Emiya Residence

People wisely moved out of her path as she stalked down the street, killing intent washing over all those around her and making them cower in fear as she walked down the sidewalk. Taiga had overslept and thus was late to breakfast and would not be denied another minute by any obstacle as made her way to the house where breakfast had better be awaiting her. With a deep intake of breath, she let it all out in the form of a tigers roar, one word conveying the message to all to steer clear. SHIROU!

Authors Note: Another Chapter down and with it some clear deviations other than those already in place before this chapter. We now have a much darker Rin then we are used to, Riders training Shirou, Sakura will be trained by Vivian/Saber in mage craft and thus we will be seeing a bolder and frankly more badass Sakura in chapters to come, whether or not we will see Sakura make a Homunculus or a golem is still up in the air but I think it would be pretty dope so there's a good chance of it but I won't tell you which I'm more leaning towards. Also with Taiga, I think she is going to be brought into the loop and they will not be going to school like in the anime, nothing set in stone yet but definitely a possibility.

As always thank you so much for reading first fanfic. Every day I get on I'm just dumbfounded that my first fic has received the love that it has and I appreciate it so much, you guys rock. I really enjoy writing this fic and have great plans for it so I hope you guys are ready for a crazy ride cause it's gonna be great. See ya next chapter ; )


	6. (Preparing for War (2)

I do not own or am affiliated with the fate series or the characters that show up in it.

Fate Cross-Dimensional Family

Preparing for War (2)

The two teens of the Emiya house froze in fear as the howl of the Tiger echoed throughout the surrounding area. Shirou dismissed the blades in his hands as he looked to the wall clock only to swallow hard. " We are done for. "

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden ominous statement, she watched him as he started to sweat and shake with fear and pace the room before being addressed by the worried magus.

" Rider, you need to defend the house and buy me and Sakura time so that we can get everything prepared. "

" Giving the orders now boy? " Rider quipped but decided to humor the boy as she walked out to the courtyard to meet Vivian heading there as well. " Did Sakura send you out here to defend the gate as well? "

" Yes, apparently there is a threat on the way here that we must delay so that they can set something up. " She narrowed her eyes towards the corner of the property, sensing a hunger the likes of she had never felt before coming towards them. " Whatever it is, it must be powerful if they sent both of us out here to deal with it. It certainly has a wild, ominous aura about it and it's definitely heading this way.

Rider reached out and summoned her spikes as Saber reached into a portal and grabbed her sheathed sword, both falling into a combat stance as a heavy blow to the front gate splintered and cracked the wood in places. The blows to the door continued until it flew off its hinges at Vivian and Rider, the latter of which stood there as the other sliced it in half making it fly to the sides of them as their foe walked through the gate.

(Inside)

Shirou and Sakura danced around each other in the kitchen as if their lives depended on it, well on this occasion at least Shirou's was as they knew the hungry Taiga not only hungry but was late and hungry. A lethal combo that neither wanted to face. Moving around the kitchen with expert precision only the two of them had after months and months of working together and getting the other's rhythm down, they were over halfway done with breakfast when they heard the explosions.

They both flinched as they happened one after the other, their servants were putting up a valiant effort but would not be able to win against gluttony incarnate. They both made a move for a spoon her hand falling on it as his hand fell onto hers. Suddenly everything seemed to quiet as their eyes met. If it were any other universe, they would have pulled apart immediately, blushing and apologizing while letting the other finish breakfast on there own. This, however, was not any other universe, Shirou squeezed her hand as they both smiled at each other, there thoughts plain as day to the other. Nodding to the unfinished breakfast, " Let's slay the Hungry Tiger ". Smiling at him she nodded as well, " We can do this ".

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWW, I always knew you two would be a couple! "

The pair jumped at the sudden voice bringing them out there moment. Fujimura Taiga stood at the counter outside the kitchen clutching a defeated Rider and Vivian by the back of there shirts as they were knocked out and slumped over from the battle.

Both teens blushed at the comment, not really eager to agree but not disagreeing with her either. They both decided the best course of action was to look away from her and remain silent.

Laughing at there embarrassment she placed Vivian and Rider on the ground. " Well, since you two are finally together I suppose I will let you live Shirou till after breakfast where you will be explaining who these two people who tried to keep me away from my little breakfast and how you two got together.

Shirou narrowed his eyes at that, despite the fact that there were two unconscious servants on the floor of the living room he did not miss the fact that she had intended to kill him and called him breakfast instead of brother. Of course, bravado is a fickle thing as he was about to tell her off she narrowed her eyes slitting them to give her a cat-like appearance who was in the presence of prey. Backing down, he turned to Sakura and asked her to set the table and see if Vivian and Rider were still alive. She agreed and he returned to making breakfast while trying to figure out how he was going to explain all this.

(After Breakfast)

Vivian and Rider sat at the table as far as possible from Taiga as they both had bandaids, bruises, cuts, and one black eye from trying to stop her from eating, a mistake they don't plan on repeating. They both glared at Taiga as Shirou cleared the table of the empty plates while Sakura sipped on tea and Taiga looked content for the moment. Vivian looked at Rider with her one good eye and murmured " What is she ? ". Rider turned and winced at the action, " I don't know, a wild beast of some sort maybe? "

" I heard that. "

They both shivered as they looked to find the woman in question grinning at them like a predator toying with prey. " You're both good but I've been training with a sword and have had to be able to read fast jabs and slashes from swordmasters from all over, I also teach kids at a school so I'm adept at dodging all manner of things as well as picking up on whispers from across classrooms. "

Rider held her head high as she stated with a small amount of pride, " I'll take some satisfaction in the fact that I was bested by a modern-day spartan brute. "

"Pfft, Feels like we just went a couple of rounds with the modern day Heracles. " Vivian grunted out.

Taiga just raised a finger to her chin in contemplation, " I'm going to assume you meant those statements as compliments since the spartans were legendary warriors and Heracles was a tough warrior who was accepted amongst the gods after his labors. " The only response she got was two sighs of defeat as they both dropped there heads. She turned her gaze to Shirou.

Shirou felt the glacial gaze on his neck as he knew it was time for him to explain. Taking a calming breath he turned to address her and try to hide the moonlit world away from her for her own safety.

" Vivian is a foreign exchange student and Rider is her aunt that traveled with her to supervise. " He looked to the two in question who just shrugged to agree with him.

Taiga looked over the two again before once again turning to Shirou. She knew that that wasn't the truth and that there was something going on.

" You're a horrible liar. "

Shirou flinched at that but schooled his expression quickly.

" I don't know what you mean. "

Taiga just gave him an unimpressed look. " You're drenched in sweat, she's a shining beacon of happiness, she's a swordswoman, and the tall ones fighting style gives the impression of a serpent of some kind. So forgive me if I don't believe you when they say they're just a normal family and there's nothing going on. "

The cracks in his story were showing as she pointed them out to him. It's true that she had caught them at a very inopportune time but he couldn't tell her about what was actually going on. However the thought of lying to basically his sister also killed him inside, he went back and forth in his mind on what to do. This went on for a few minutes until he saw her going for her wooden sword and made up his mind quickly before ending up like a training dummy.

" We are part of a war. "

This caused the older woman to pause, there were no wars going on that she knew of and they weren't drafted so the logical conclusion to her was that this was another lie. However, the hardness in eyes when he said it made her reconsider it as he only reserved this stare for when he was deadly serious about something.

" Tell me everything. "

And they did, Shirou and Sakura covering everything that had happened the past couple of days with Rider and Vivian jumping in to confirm stuff.

Taiga was crying now, after hearing the hardships her little brother has been going through along with the horrible things that Sakura's own family did to her. It was too much for her.

Shirou ran calming circles over Taiga's back as she cried, feeling his insides twist at the sight. Sakura was also running her thumb over the back of Taiga's hand to calm her down while Rider and Vivan were in the kitchen putting the tea set away.

" It's not fair. None of it is fair. Why does it have to be you two? "

Shirou looked to Sakura and then back to Taiga. " I'm glad to be a master of this war if it means I can keep Sakura and others safe. Also, it's more than just us and this world on the line, we have to fight.

Sakura nodded as she continued to try to calm Taiga down. " For a long time, I thought that my life was forfeit but the past couple of days have shown me that I do have a family that will back me because of me and not what I can do for them. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines so I want to grow and train so that I can fight alongside Shirou and protect him.

They both looked at each other with fond smiles as they reached across the table and took each other's hand as Taiga stared at the scene before her. She could tell that they both were being honest with her, they truly wanted to look after each other.

" This road ahead of you isn't going to be easy. I don't want to lose either of you, is there any way I can help? "

They both shook their heads as they didn't want Taiga to be involved however they did suggest that she needed to cover for them at school since they needed to train and can't be going to school with this going on.

Taiga wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea of ditching school but agreed since she knew it was important. She also nearly ripped Shirou's head off when he said that she couldn't stop by anymore but again begrudgingly agreed since he was only looking out for her and her hanging around the property would make her a target or a means of leverage over them. With a sigh, she left the property to return to her own residence a good amount of worry for her little brother and Sakura for what they would have to face.

After her departure, Shirou went back to training with Medusa saying that he wanted to try and figure out a shield that he just couldn't seem to grasp or conjure, like it was locked away in a corner of his mind that he couldn't reach. Sakura went to the workshop with Vivian to start clearing out the crest worms and possibly learn a thing or two about magic from the swordswoman.

(Shed)

Vivian finished drawing the circle on Sakura's exposed stomach. It was a large circle with a smaller circle around the belly button and runes between them. She had to stop herself from laughing at Sakura trying not to wiggle from the ticklish touch as she finished.

" All done. Now I'm going to activate it and it will purge your system of all but a few of the more entrenched parasites in your system. " A faint glow of purple came forth into her hand as she did so.

Sakura felt the worms being eradicated from her system, it felt like weight or shackles had been removed from her. True to her point there were a few left but from what Vivian said she would be able to handle them but it would likely take a whole day and this day was almost over. She saw as one materialized in the center circle which Vivian quickly put into a large glass beaker and corked the top.

" Aren't you just the ugliest little thing. " She placed the beaker on her workbench into a clamp so that it wouldn't be able to push it off the bench and free itself. " I've got you now you worm. "

Sakura was standing beside her eyeing the worm with disgust. " Why did you let one live? " Disgust clear in her voice as she spoke.

Vivian just grinned evilly, " Because with this I can strike the first blow and cripple that old man so that when it's time to end him it will be at the wave of a hand. These worms are connected to him, they are parts of his soul and therefore they are something I can use to inflict quite a bit of pain for what he has done to you. "

Sakura had been wondering about that, Vivian seemed to be a competent swordswoman but was also a high-level mage. The skill of that caliber she thought would take centuries if the person was just focusing on one of those paths but Vivian was an expert in both.

" How are you so amazing Senpai? "

Vivian visibly shivered with joy at that statement. She was not only called Senpai by her pupil again but she thinks that she is amazing. Getting herself under control she turned to address her pupil. " Hard work and dedication. "

Sakura grabbed her chin in a thinking manner. " Is that how you were able to master the sword and magecraft?

" Yes and no. I trained for a long time to get to the level I am now. However, most of the power comes from Twisted Story. "

Sakura was puzzled at how her sword gave her power when it's the person that wields it that makes the difference.

Seeing her puzzled look she continued while searching her workbench for something.

" When I called forth Twisted Story it was thanks to the grail that I was able to do it. Make no mistake, the blueprint for the sword was mine however the raw power and materials came from the grail and to be more precise the sword itself is the light of the grail. When I made the deal with the light left in our universe's grail it formed itself into the sword able to beat Avenger and give me the power to wield it.

Sakura's eyes went wide with understanding, " You're housing the light of the grail inside yourself, boosting your abilities and combat prowess. "

" My apprentice is a quick learner, yes, the light of the grail resides in me just like the darkness in him. Once he is defeated the light will leave me and Twisted Story will cease to be.

Vivian paused when she said that last bit, something Sakura noticed but decided not push at this moment. She may not have known Vivian long but she is a lot like Shirou in that she is a horrible liar.

" Ah, found them. " She pulled from a drawer a deck of cards that had an intricate design of blue and orange on the back with a blank front. She began to shuffle them as she began explaining. There are many ways to check one's origin and element, this was the way I was taught by mother when I was a child. "

" How does it work? "

" Place your hand over the deck and channel prana into it. "

She did as she was told, closing her eyes as she did.

Vivian watched as the design on the top card changed.

" You can stop now. "

She pulled away from it as Vivian took the card and placed it off to the side. She then told her to do it again, the process repeating until there were three cards with different colors were off to the side.

Vivian placed the remaining cards back in the drawer and addressed her. " These cards are a reflection of you down to the letter and will tell us what you are better geared toward. With them, we will be able to start your training off right and get you ready to fight. "

Sakura was excited to find out since she had never known or needed too since the worms stopped her from casting spells or any type of magic. But was also puzzled by the third card with the light brown top but pushed that aside to find out her element.

Vivian handed her one of the cards face down. " This one will be your element, it typically will be either fire, water, earth, wind, and a few others as well as some special cases.

Sakura looked at the back of the card, it was a violet purple that seemed to have a slight buzz to it. She flipped it over to find it was no longer blank. It was a scene of a bolt of lightning striking a tree which in turn was on fire with odd blue flames. She showed it to Vivian who seemed to be surprised as she eyed the card.

" Your element is lightning and a quite rare one at that. Throughout the history of magi, people have been able to conjure lightning in different ways though there are different types you have an affinity for blue lightning, a form that has been seen shot through fingers and other things. It seems that you are a rare case indeed. " She placed the next card in front of her.

Like the other this one was also face down, it's back a pure slate of black. She shivered as she looked at it as it seemed to be like looking into a void of everlasting darkness with no light at all. She flipped it over to find it the exact same which prompted her to flip it back and forth as if she missed something.

Laughing, Vivian took the card from her. " Your affinity is for dark magic and the manipulation of shadows. A rare and powerful affinity, you should be proud. With this I can start you off with some spells that are geared towards that type of magic as well as training you on making, manipulating, and much, much more with shadows. " She placed the card on top of the other and moved the last card in front of her. " This one is my personal favorite, this one is will represent the weapon your best suited for. It could be anything from knives to maces to anything you can think of.

Sakura grabbed the card and flipped it over, excited to see what she was geared towards. If she had to guess it would be archery since she took classes for it, however, what she saw on the card puzzled her. It was a picture of her standing with her arms crossed over her chests and three jet black knives between her fingers, however, she also had similar colored arrows and bow on her back. " Throwing knives and arrows? " She handed the card to Vivian.

Vivian looked over the card and seemed impressed. " You have an enormous talent for shadow manipulation that you can make weapons out of them. " She spun the card around so Sakura can see. " See how your knives don't cast shadows on your arms or hands, that's because they are shadows made into weapons.

" I can learn how to do all that! " Her excitement was clearly evident by the ear to ear smile and eagerness in her voice.

Vivian laughed as she placed the last card on the other two. " All in good time apprentice, for now, you need to go to bed " nodding to the door as she spoke. Night had fallen while they worked and she laughed again as Sakura let a yawn escape her and quickly blushed at not catching it.

" You need a good nights rest for tomorrow I'm going to remove the last few worms entrenched in your organs and heart which will take a whole day to do it safely. Off you go now. "

Sakura nodded and made for the door, when she didn't hear Vivian following her she turned back to find her still at the bench with a distant look on her face.

" Vivian? Aren't you going to get some sleep too? "

Snapping out of it she turned to Sakura and waved her off, " I have a couple of things to work on yet and servants don't need to sleep. "

Seeming to accept the answer, Vivian was left to work on going through the book on blood adoption she had been going through. She gathered all the ingredients and started to put together the appropriate spell so that everything would be ready for her to present it. She eyed the worm running around the beaker. " Don't think I've forgotten about you, you will rue the day you decided to mess with my family. "

(Dojo)

Shirou sat crossed legged on the floor across from Rider as he searched the depths of his mind for the shield that called out to him. Before they had been trying to open up his dormant circuits since he now had a handle on the active ones and was able to hold his projections a little longer. Now they were trying to figure out what shield complemented his style the best. Sighing he opened his eyes.

" Nothing is coming to mind. No matter how many shields I see they don't jump out at me or feel right when I focus in on them. "

Rider looked him over, they had been at this for hours to no avail. She got up and offered him a hand which he took stumbling slightly since his legs were asleep. " Follow me. "

(Medusa's Room)

The room was empty when Sakura and Rider moved in yesterday save for the bed and dresser Shirou supplied for her to store her stuff alongside the closet. To Shirou's surprise, every possible spot against the walls stood bookshelves full of books that he had never seen before. He looked around in awe and silently wondered if the bed and dresser weren't here would she sleep on the floor so that she could have more bookshelves. Riders voice brought him out of his musing.

" I've watched your list of the components of machines when you use your magecraft. I have a hunch that might be able to help you but I don't know if it will work. " She walked over to a shelf and grabbed a book off of it. She walked back to him and handed it to him.

The title read " Tactics of the Great Leonidas ". Shirou eyed the book, turning it over and skimming over it before looking back at Rider. " How are the details of Leonidas's last stand going to help me figure out what kind of shield I should use? "

" When you do your adorable trace on thing you can detail every component as well as the history of the machine, who made it, how they made it, how it works, flaws and upsides to each one. I want you to do the same thing with that book. "

Shirou's eyes twitched in slight irritation as his pride was wounded only a tiny bit at his craft being called adorable. He shook it off, not being a prideful person anyway he decided that Rider wouldn't steer him wrong and trusted her. " So if this works I'll be able to see there the last stand and possibly learn some techniques from them? "

Rider shook her head, " This is a test to see if it will actually work if it does you won't learn anything about the spartans since this book is far off the mark of what actually happened. We will move onto actually accurate literature once we know if it works or not.

He was going to ask how she knew what happened when he remembered who he was dealing with. " Ok then, let's give it a shot. "

Shirou closed his eyes as he focused on the closed book in his hands. " Trace on. "

He felt nothing at first, then he heard something. A faint whisper that felt distant, he focused in on it, the world around him falling away. He was now in a room that he didn't recognize, an unmade bed and desk the only things in it. Going over to the desk he saw papers scattered about pertaining to Leonidas and his many feats as king of the Spartans. Shirou finally realized that it had worked. He focused again and managed to skip forward to see the same room except a man was now at the desk just finishing the draft of the book that he was going to publish. He smiled at the man but was shocked when he got up and walked right through him, which caused him to be brought back to reality with a start.

He was sweating a lot as he looked around the room, he was back in Riders room still standing there holding the book in his hands.

" I take it that it worked. "

Riders voice snapped him out of his daze as he found her now sitting on her bed reading a book. " H how long was I like that? "

Rider looked to the clock on her nightstand and then back to him. " Five minutes. You stood there motionless, eyes closed, and holding the book while you analyzed it. What did you find? "

" It's like you said, I saw the author of the book researching Leonidas and writing the draft for the book. However, I saw way more than five minutes of him writing and researching. I could see his style of writing, his thought process, I saw the whole thing. "

" That works out for us then. You have the rare ability to be able to see the history of objects you analyze and are able to retain it and understand it. Now imagine if I gave you a book of the events that a scribe of the time wrote down. "

Shirou's eyes went wide, " I'd be able to actually witness the fighting and training of the Spartans and be able to replicate or learn from it. "

" Exactly. " Rider walked over to the closet and opened it revealing a small bookshelf with books that looked quite old if the yellow pages and worn outsides were any indications. " I've had these books for a very long time so older than you by a lot. Tomorrow I'll have you trace them and learn from them so that you can be at least a little battle ready. And here take this one with you. " She pushed a pitch black book into his stomach and ushered him out the door.

" Can't we continue to train? "

She raised an eyebrow and looked out the window, it was nightfall and there was something that she found that she wanted to work on to present when it was done. " As fun as beating the crap out of you is I want you well rested so that way you can retain the knowledge from the book with no problems and then we can start training again with your new found knowledge. "

Shirou looked outside and noticed for the first time that it was indeed night and agreed to get some rest. He headed to his room while looking over the book. It had no title and had a pitch black cover all around it not giving any hints as to what story or history lay within. He rested on his futon and decided to read a few pages of it before he went to sleep. The first page revealed the title " The Black Knight " and as he read he found out that this was a story of a knight that was supposedly stripped of his honor for protecting a princess when there was actually a political plot to have the princess framed and killed to put another as queen instead of her. The black knight was the only knight to stand by her side, love and loyalty no faltering an inch as he faced fellow knights in combat, slaying all who challenge him to get to the princess with honor since they were just following orders while brutally beating others that had dishonored themselves by being bought or being in league with those that would have the princess killed. His armor was dark as night with a hint of purple in the right light, in his right hand a long sword of equal color dripped menacingly with the blood of all those that challenged him, attached to his left arm was a shield with the same striking color as it's the owner. It was a thick shield from what he could tell, he guessed that it had to be between 3 to 5 inches thick. It was a knights shield for sure, having the iconic V shape, angled in the middle and pointed towards the bottom. It was longer than most so it covered his hand and coming to a sharp point at the bottom. It sported the knights cross in purple that shown on the dark background of the shield. Shirou could make out every detail of the night as he read, his fully armored form, his spiked gauntlets, his spiked knee guards, his rounded shoulder guards, his helmet with V visor that only displayed darkness, his battered purple scarf around his neck. He watched as the knight made his way to a tower in the distance, walking down a path of dead trees and piles upon piles of dead knights to his left and right. He made his way inside the tower and ascended the winding staircase to a door that he knocked on lightly, only entering when given permission by the woman inside. That's when he saw her, in a puffy dress that had an interchanging of dark purple and white as it went up to her body, a violet flower at the top of her dress with elbow length gloves, one white and one purple. Her violet hair flowing to her side as the wind came in through the open window.

He snapped out of his daze as he found himself at the end of the book. He read the whole thing without realising it. He almost jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on his door. Composing himself and closing the book and placing it on his nightstand, he told the person on the other side to come in.

It was Sakura who entered her sleep shirt and sleep pants on. " I just wanted to say good night. I have to get some rest for tomorrow. " She was about to turn to leave when she noticed the book.

" Is that the book of the Black Knight? " When she saw him nod she was surprised. " Rider is making you read fairy tales? "

" How did you know that I got it from Rider? "

Moving back into the room from the doorway she answered, " Rider has told me some of the stories from her past as well as let me read some of her prized books she holds dear. She must really trust you if she let you borrow one of them, not to mention one of her favorites. "

That shocked Shirou, Rider didn't say that this was one of her prized possessions. " Why does she like this story? "

" Because of the loyalty and trust in the knight, something she didn't get a lot of in her time. "

" Ah, I see ". Shirou couldn't disagree with that, his demeanor changed to a sad look. He hated that Rider had to go through that, he wasn't a huge history guy but he knew enough that she wasn't always a Gorgon and deserved to have someone on her side.

" Vivian says that she'll be able to remove the rest of the crest worms tomorrow but it will be a day long effort. " She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. " I'm scared Shirou. "

Shirou could feel his insides being ripped apart at Sakura's fear. He placed his hand on her own that was clenching his other one. " Let me show you something. " She looked at him as he moves her hand from his left hand and extended it outwards. " Trace on".

On his arm a heavy black shield appeared, it was long and reliable just like she read in the story. His arm wavered a bit from the weight but he held it out on willpower and spirit. " This shield is the one from the story. He held out his right hand and a long black sword appeared. " This is the sword from the story. "

She was amazed, to say the least, he was able to replicate the sword and shield from the story like he had been training to be able to do. She was puzzled as to why they weren't slowly fading away from Gaia slowly breaking them down. Then it clicked into place for her, " There real! " She gasped out as she covered her mouth at how amazing that was.

" Not just them, I'm a direct descendant of the Black Knight. " He stood up as the final lock opened on his mind and the chains that bound him fell away as the remaining magic circuits came to life. A set of armor enveloping him that matched the sword and shield in cover with a tattered purple scarf around his neck.

Sakura just sat there speechless as she stared at the storybook character come to life. She tried to make sense of this, her mouth moving to form words only to shut when she couldn't find anything to say, which turns out she didn't need to as he dismissed his armor and explained.

" Rider figured out that I can trace books the same way I can machines except I get a closer in-depth look at the history, especially if it's an original or scribed by someone who was there. " He kneeled down in front of her as he took her hand in his. " I couldn't remember my family after the fire all those years ago but now I do, that book and your fear helped me remember my lineage and my potential. I now have use of all my magic circuits and am able to protect people like I always wanted. However, the most important thing is that I can stand by you and protect you because I love you. "

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at that. She had always wanted him to be hers and vice versa and now that he had actually said it she was overcome with joy. She was crying tears of happiness as she tackled him in a hug and buried her face in his baggy shirt. " D dd do you really mean that? I 'm not, you-you can't. " She looked up at him only to see him crying as well.

" There's nothing I've ever been more serious about, I've always liked you for a long time now and I want to be there for you every day going forward. I'm your knight Sakura. "

What sealed the deal was when she looked into his watery amber eyes she didn't see any hint of deceit in them. He truly loved her no matter what or how unclean she was. This was her dream come true, she could finally be happy and live life the way she wanted with who she wanted. She leaned up and kissed him which he returned. She had dreamed of this moment and now there was no doubt in her mind, no little voice that said he's lying or going to leave you. He was her knight and he chose her out of everyone else she was his and he was hers. She pulled away and said softly, I love you too and I'm in your care. She went back into his strong arms as they kissed again. Sakura was the first to get up and offer him a hand which he took. She led him to his bed. They moved the blankets and crawled under as she nestled under his chin and he wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura went to sleep not afraid of what will happen tomorrow because she knew now that her knight would be there by her side no matter what.

(Shed)

Vivian felt a huge surge of prana through the Master/servant link as Shirou unlocked his full potential which also gave her full power to pull on instead of less than half. Grinning she finished writing down what was needed for Aunt Meddie to perform the ritual to make Sakura her daughter. She smiled fondly at the thought of having a cousin or really more like a sister since Medusa was like a second mother to her. She also felt happy for her papa from this universe for finding true love. With a contented sigh, she waved the green flame away in the lantern and went into the house to sleep.

(Medusa's Room)

Rider looked up at the burst of happiness and fulfillment from Sakura and smiled at her finally get her wish. " That boy. " She shook her head while she said that, continuing with her sewing as she was just about down repairing Vivian's cloak from Lancers attack. She'll have to surprise her with it tomorrow after the crest worm removal. She finished it and folded it neatly as she walked over to the closet and placed it a box and placed the top back on top of it. She decided to get some rest since tomorrow was a big day and she wanted to be there for Sakura when she was done and free of the worms for good.

Author Note: Got an extra packed chapter with some cool changes I think that will set us apart from the normal path and bring us down a new adventure. I have three more chapters of war prep since sakura still needs training and something a little extra I thought up while writing it that I think you guys will like and I will also be having Shirou spar with Rider since I don't think I can get away with him going from bashing his head against walls to solve problems to overpowered knight of badassery. That said though hopefully you guys are hyped for some knight Shirou and maybe some tag team fights in the future of dark archer Sakura and Black Knight Shirou. Also, I know that I changed her affinity and element but this is an alternate universe we are dealing with and I think you guys will really find what I have in store for her to be pretty dope.

Also, I want to thank you guys again for taking the time to read, favorite, review, and follow. The story continues to grow support and I'm just thrilled every time I open my mail and I've got another follow. You guys rock, let's keep this train rollin and I'll catch you guys in the next chapter.

P.S. Illya might have a different Berserker but don't tell anyone it's a secret!


	7. Preparing for War (3)

I do not own or am affiliated with the fate series or the characters that show up in it.

Fate Cross-Dimensional Family

(Preparing for War 3)

Sakura opened her eyes slowly as she started to wake up. That was the first time in a long time that she got a full nights rest even with Rider there to hold her and keep her safe when she was at her grandfathers'. She tried to move but was nestled under Shirou's chin and held close to him by his arm wrapped around her. Before last night she would have given anything to end up like this, now that it's happening she decided to relax and enjoy it. As she closed her eyes she heard a loud explosion from the other side of the house that made her jump a bit.

Shirou sighed. He knew that they weren't under attack by an enemy. The only thing under attack was his favorite location, well except for his current one of in bed with Sakura close to him. That was the first night in a long while that he wasn't plagued of roaming the fields of fire and death brought forth by the grail.

" It's fine Sakura, Vivian and Rider must be cooking again. "

Chuckling at that she quipped, " I fear for your cooking supplies if that happens anymore. You were already down a pot and spoon ".

" Mmm. Last time it was there attempt at boiling water so I'm scared to think what they attempted this morning. " Shirou released Sakura and sat up. Stretching and trying to wake up so he could deal with whatever happened in his sacred kitchen.

Sakura went back to her room to change as Shirou went about his morning rituals, today was a big day and as soon as he woke up he was anxious to get it over with. He wanted nothing more than for her to be rid of those parasites and after today she would be. He finished getting ready and headed to the kitchen to prepare a proper breakfast and scold Vivian and Rider.

(Kitchen)

Vivian and Rider stood there covered in pancake batter, apparently, it isn't wise to use magic to speed up the process of making celebratory pancakes. They looked around them at the batter covered kitchen. Vivian picked up the remnants of the pan they were using, it had three perfect circles blasted through it where the pancakes exploded. " Shirou will not be pleased," she said as she peered through one of the holes.

Rider ran a finger over Vivian's cheek and tasted the batter. " Well if nothing else, it's the tastiest mess ever. " She laughed as Vivian just gave her a "you're not helping " look. Rider looked around at the mess. Luckily, they decided to use a bit less magic than their first attempt at breakfast so their mess to clean up isn't that bad. " We should be able to have this cleaned up before they wake up.

" Unless they are already up. "

Rider and Vivian jumped as Shirou's voice came from behind them. They didn't sense him come in even through the link. They both were caught batter handed as they looked down at the floor ashamed.

" So pancakes huh? " When they both nodded without looking up he couldn't hold it anymore. He started chuckling and moved into the kitchen to wrap them both in a one armed hug. " Don't beat yourself up, at least I could tell what you were trying to cook, you should have seen some of the things Kiritugu cooked. " He laughed louder at the fond memory as he began to clean up the mess.

They both shared a look before grinning and joining in on the laughter at the silly situation. The three of them began cleaning and before long they had finished and Shirou began making pancakes while Vivian and Rider set the table. Sakura made her way in and sat at the table with Vivian and Rider after they had finished.

" Glad to see your both in one piece, I take it your second shot at breakfast didn't end so well. " She wasn't used to having to hide grins or really just laughing and having a good time, so she was sporting a goofy smile in a vain attempt at hiding her amusement from the other two at the table.

They both were taken aback by the aloof and a bit goofier Sakura that was in front of them instead of the silent and distant one they were used too. They both took a look to the kitchen to see Shirou still moving around it with master precision and knew that he was the one responisble. They both shared a quick look before shrugging and quipping together, " we were going for explosive flavor ". They all shared a good laugh as Shirou finished breakfast with a grin of his own.

(After Breakfast)

All manner of goofing around and sillyness was put to a stop when they each finished breakfast and focused on the task at hand. Vivian had sent Sakura away to change for today was the day that Sakura would be getting rid of the crest worms as well as asessing the fragments of the grail that were implanted into her are going to affect her and possibly fix it or alter it. They all sat around the table gathering themselves and worrying about the procedure. Vivian broke the silence as she clapped her hands together to bring everyone out of there own thoughts.

" None of that worrying and second guessing, I'm a woman of my word and we will get rid of them. What's going to happen is I'm going to put her into a form of magic induced sleep to get her relaxed and not have her moving around, I will also be mixing elixers to dull and pratically nullify any pain she will feel while I operate. The operation itself will be in two parts, part one will be removing every one of the worms that are in her nervous system and organs like her lungs, arteries, and spine. Part two and the hardest part will be the alpha entrenched in her heart, this one is larger and more territorial than the others. The alpha is no doubt self-aware being a major part of Zouken and his grip on her there is no way that even my wards will be able to hide the fact that we removed it from him. Questions so far? "

She looked around when her gaze landed on Shirou he spoke. " For the operation are you going to have to cut her open? " Worry was evident in his voice at the thought of cutting Sakura open to get the worms out.

Vivian shook her head which made him visibly relax but was still on edge not knowing what would happen. " I plan to use a viewing spell to look through her body as I work which Rider will be holding up and moving to where I need it, if I had mystic eyes I could do it myself but it will act as a magnifying glass of sorts and will be vital especially for the heart. "

Shirou felt somewhat relieved at that statement especially since Rider would be helping. He, however, wasn't about to sit around and do nothing while Sakura was operated on. " What do I need to do? "

" Defense," she said simply and to the point continued. You will be stationed outside and guard the shed as we work since myself and Rider will be in the shed with her. "

" Understood. " A swill of darkness and Shirou was enveloped in the armor of the black knight. I will protect you will all my power and life if I have to if it means she can be free of this corruption.

Vivian took a minute to soak in the immense power coming off of Shirou, " I thought I felt another servant in the house but it was gone before I could check and then the rush of mana now makes sense. However, you under no circumstance are allowed to die, Sakura would be devastated and what is a princess without her knight.

Shirou didn't reply instead giving a nod to her to acknowledge the orders. He got up along with the other three as Sakura entered the room once again. Wearing nothing but a long shirt that she borrowed from Shirou since they really didn't have any night gowns or appropriate operating clothing. She walked up to Shirou who had grown a bit with the transformation, he kneeled down in front of her which lowered him enough to where she was looking down at him. " I'm ready to end this nightmare. "

Shirou held out his hand palm up which she places her hand into as he then stood up and led her to the shed and watched as she went inside to lay on the table. Shirou went to leave but was stopped in his tracks by Sakura's voice. " Promise me that you'll be here when I wake up. "

Vivian turned from her workbench to inform her of the plan but found Shirou at her side her hand in his. She was stunned that she didn't hear him move in that heavy armor let alone sense it. Some kind of enchantment perhaps, she stopped her musing as he spoke. " I promise you that I will defend this place with all my power and be here when you wake up, I am your knight and will not leave your side. " She smiled while becoming teary eyed at the vow which was also felt by the others in the room as he made his way once again to the door. He moved out of the shed and closed the door on his way out, he turned and stabbed his sword into the ground between his feet and resting his hands on the top of the hilt as he stood a foot away from the door. Nothing would be getting passed him.

(Shed)

The door closed and Vivian snapped her fingers which ignited the green flames in the torches around the workshop. The dark workshop looked like something out of a movie with the beakers and viles full of glowing potions and the green flames that floated in areas and came to life on torches with the snap of a finger.

Vivian moved back around to her with a pyramid-shaped beaker of a pink liquid which she placed on a side table by Sakura followed by two corked vials of solution that were both bubblings in the tube and had a cherry red color. " Okay Sakura, first I'm going to have you drink the pain nullifiers and then the sleep inducer. "

Sakura sat up and was handed the two vials of bubbling liquid. She raised an eyebrow at the suspicious liquid and then directed it at Vivian.

" You got me, it's actually lava and step one to world domination MUAHAHAHAHA! "

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her that got Rider to blow air out in a vain attemp to remain neutral and focused. She drank one after the other. " Strawberries? "

" No one likes nasty tasting medicine, this one next to induce sleep. " She handed her the pyramid beaker which she had to tip quite a bit to get it down the tube and into her mouth.

Sakura laid back down as she felt the potion taking effect, her last conscious thought was her guessing (bubblegum) and then falling asleep. The other two worked around her, Rider moved her around the table slightly to center her and move her arms to her side so that way she was nice and straight and ready. Vivian finished the viewing spell that was a swirling blue oval of mana that she passed to Rider who took it and looked at it and through it. Vivian started rattling off words to a spell she would need to reach inside Sakura.

Rider held the oval over Sakura slightly and felt extreme disgust at what she saw, the worms that were moving slightly and had their legs firmly in her organs. She clenched the oval tighter as the rage inside her grew and reached an all-time high when she saw her broken hymen. A hand on her shoulder stopped her from growing any angrier as she saw an equal pissed Vivian looking down at the viewing spell. " They will both die for this, that's a promise and I keep my promises. "

Rider nodded, " Death is to good for scum like them. " Rider may be a gorgon that has turned hundreds of people to stone but this is inexcusable. " To the depths of Hades with them. "

" Indeed. " Vivian finished her spell and her hands up to her elbows turned transparent with smoke coming off of them. She inspected them and was satisfied with the result as she lowered them and went to the opposite side of the table of Rider. " Okay, they are all stomach and up so we'll start there and move up and save the heart for last. " She got a nod from Rider who moved the oval so they could both see and she stuck her ghostly hands into Sakura who didn't move or seem to feel anything. " Ok I'm in, I'm going to start with this one here in the walls of the stomach. " She moved to the worm and grabbed the main body of it with one hand which seemed to startle it as it writhed around. She then started to peel the legs of the worm entrenched into her stomach. One by one she pulled the worm legs out which caused slight grimaces from Sakura with each one. This wasn't going to be an easy or fast process but they will be able to uproot them all. After twenty minutes she ripped out the last leg which allowed her to move onto the next phase. She conjured purple fire into her hand with the worm as the worm started writhing in pain.

Rider watched as she held the worm in her hand. She thought that she was going to pull them out and destroy them however she was just holding it. " What are you doing to it? "

" Sakura doesn't have a family crest and these worms are basically stores of zoukens magecraft knowledge, I'm going to break them down and cleanse them in a fire that I made from the cards Sakura poured her mana into to figure out her talents for magecraft. Once they are cleansed I can start putting together a crest for her to draw on and add to her power and mysteries to call upon. " The worm disintegrated in her hand and the purple fire pulsed out over Sakura body. Sighing she wiped her forhead on her upper arm, " six more to go ".

(Outside of Shed)

Shirou stood tall and unmoving like a statue or guardian. He had his head slightly down as he listened for anything to be off. It was a clear and sunny day and everything was normal, the birds were flying by chirping, the random car from time to time, neighbors exiting their homes and leaving to run errands or work. He listened to all of it. He was still a little amazed at how powerful the legend of the Black Knight was, then again it was one of the oldest legends around taking place in the time of knights and castles. Not many know of the Black Knight in this era of time except that he was a great warrior, which was true. However, what they don't know is that he was in love with a princess that had been framed and ordered to be killed by corrupt lords and swore to protect her and bring the would be king and corrupt lords down. He never got his chance as they were constantly moving till they were out of the country and were able to settle down. His thoughts were broken when he heard something that he shouldn't have.

A soft but subtle landing above and a quite a few houses down from him told him that someone was on rooftops jumping from one to the other. He reached out with his mind as he tried to pin down the person jumping around and block everything else out. He didn't want to rush head first into a fight and leave the girls undefended. He kept his form still as he listened. The jumping stops when the person landed on the roof of the house directly in front of him on the other side of the wall. A servant perhaps, surely not another master givin the fact that there are two masters and two servants residing here.

Shirou stood perfectly still as he knew that he couldn't make the first move, he honed in the target and waited, instincts long forgotten flaring to life as he prepared for combat.

(Shed)

Vivian incinerated the third worm, releasing another pulse of purple flame throughtout Sakura's body. She was about to pull her etherial arms out when she heard Shirou over the link.

" Vivian, there is someone across from me watching the property. I can feel his eyes on me, trying to gauge me and see if there are others on the property. "

Her eyes widened at that, a possible servant scoping out there position or maybe even the church or association checking to see if anything was wrong. " Do you want us to drive them away? "

" No, continue your work. He hasn't moved and I haven't moved, worst comes to worst I will have to engage him and buy you time to finish up. "

" I don't like that plan. " Vivian was checking the bounded fields and raising the dormant defenses she had setup incase they needed them. She noticed Medusa also summoning a spike to her hand apparently feeling her raising the defenses.

" You must continue to help her Saber, I will stay here and guard the door. It's what I've always done and will continue to do. "

Vivian was puzzled by what he meant until it clicked into place, the Black Knight isn't a regular servant, sure he was as powerful as most of the Saber class servants in there prime and could tame or kill most berserkers but he doesn't fit into those classes. " You're a Defender? " Her connection to the grail told her that there were only a select few Defenders and that they were all not to be messed with.

" A story for another time. "

That's all she got out of him as the link went silent, she knew that there were more classes then the regular ones but she never imagined that she would meet or even see one outside of the originals in her life. Leave it to her Papa to be a direct descendant of a legendary warrior that could withstand the might of armies as well as destory them. She shook her head as she nodded to Rider and looked back down.

Rider dismissed her weapon and refocused on Sakura, she hoped that Shirou would be ok. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her head as she and Vivian were now on the clock to finish this. Just three more to go.

(Across the Street)

Archer studied the hulking behemoth of metal before him, it was eerily still as it stood there with its hands resting on the sword and it's head down. Every time he tried to scan the armor, weapon, and shield he came up with nothing. He didn't know what this thing was but if he couldn't even trace the weapon then he didn't like the odds of the situation at all. Couple that with the defenses of the bounded fields springing to life around the property told him that there was at least some kind of servant or master there as well. She told him to keep watch and that was what he was going to do.

(Viewing Spell)

Caster eyed the knight with a sense of wonder. She guessed that there was a third servant at the property but dismissed it when she checked the grail for any summons to find none. A powerful familiar of one of the servants then. She didn't dismiss the idea either of it being a golem or some kind of illusion of some sort because of how still it was. Even with the viewing spell, she couldn't see the armor move slightly to even indicate breathing, any form of movement came from a slight breeze moving the tattered scarf around its neck. Whatever this thing is, it is another canidate for her to take if she couldn't have Saber. So she continued to watch only stopping to quickly let assassin know of the knight and going back to the spell.

(Shed)

They moved through the remaining worms at a quicker but still careful pace. When the last worm was disintegrated she removed her ghostly hands from Sakura and stretched them out, sore from holding them at odd angles the worms dug into.

Vivian opened a portal and brought out a wooden box and placed it on the table beside the one Sakura was on. She opened it to reveal many small potions and elixers resting on a cloth in the box. She grabbed one and closed the box, returning to the portal it came from. She started to shake it causing the potion to glow.

Rider watched as the solution came to life in the vile, causing it to spark with green electricity and bubble. " What is that? Some kind of poison to kill the alpha worm around her heart? "

Vivian laughed, " No, nothing like that. Both of my girlfriends have less than normal bodies and when I had to patch them up after training or battles you learn a thing or two about medicine, organs, wires, parts, etc. This is going to repair the damage to the heart that the worm might inflict when we go to remove it. "

Rider jaw dropped, " G. Gg... Girlfriends? "

Vivian smirked, " I'm my fathers' daughter, after all, I've already introduced you to Mordred and I'll introduce you to my other one when this is all over. Just know that we love each other very much and it's one of the best things to ever happen to me to find those two. "

Rider just shook her head, conceeding the point for now. " You're parents are going to have a fit about you having two girlfriends. "

Vivian laughed, " They don't even know about Mordred so it will be interesting, to say the least. " She looked down at Sakura and Rider moved to put the viewing spell over her heart. She reached in and stopped when she was just outside the heart. The worm in question was larger then the others, red veins across its body and long tail coiling around the heart suggested that this was the first worm to enter Sakura and was the oldest among them.

Rider watched as the worm seemed to sense it's brethren are gone and was on alert, slightly coiling it's long tail around the heart tighter. To Riders surprise, she didn't grab the worm but the heart itself, going right through the Alpha. She watched in silence as Vivian started to move the heart only to gasp as the worm felt the movement and its sharp legs pierced into her heart and clung to it. Rider looked up at Vivian to see her snarling at the worm.

" A lowly worm from an even lower magus trying to protect what it thinks is its territory. How adorable. Well if you want to play it that way then so be it. " She grabbed the beginning of the tail and ripped it off with a slight motion of the hand, causing the worm to screech in pain and getting Sakura to squirm on the bed as the worm dug its claws into her heart deeper. She immediatly incinerated the tail and moved back to the worm. She grasped it with one hand and the bottom of the heart of the other. " I'm not going to lie, best case scenario is this is going to hurt a lot and bleed a lot. " She nodded to the vial which Rider picked up while keeping the viewing spell up.

Rider looked back at her after grabbing the vile, " what's the worst case scenario ".

" Worst case is this worm crushes her heart as a last line of defense and she dies. That solution will repair any damage that the legs are doing currently as well as the scars on her other vital organs. Damn that Zouken! " She took a deep breath and put her rage to the side for later use as she refocused on the task. " Ready? "

Rider nodded, steadying the viewing spell and looking down. " Ready. "

Vivian moved her two hands simultaneously, pulling the heart slightly down and pulling the worm up. As its legs were retracted blood started pouring out from the entry wounds pooling around the organ. She grimaced as she moved it more, each centimeter causing Sakura to grimace in unimaginable pain despite the pain killer elixers. She grits her teeth hard as she continued to pull, legs retracting more and more which released more blood with it. " Open her mouth and be ready with the elixer. " She was just about ready to pull the worm out, she waited for Rider to position her hand on Sakura's head while holding the vile. When she got a nod from Rider she pulled the worm from her heart with a yank and the blood spewed as she moved the heart back into place.

Rider flicked the cork off the vile and drained the contents into Sakura's mouth. She threw the vile away and picked up Sakura's head to let the elixer enter her and take effect. Back on the viewing spell, she saw green lightning course through her body causing her to jerk on the table. Rider put her hand on her upper chest to hold her down as Vivian held down her legs with her now normal left arm. The lightning continues to course through her as the elixer coated her organs and began to heal the wounds. Sakura was sweating and writhing around in pain as the process went on. Rider dropped the viewing spell as she grabbed a cold rag and patted Sakura's head with it while holding her down. " How long will this take?! She is going through absolute hell and looks like she is taking bolts from Zeus himself! "

Vivian remained calm holding her legs with her arm and the worm in the other. " The solution is almost done fixing her organs and the lightning your seeing going through her is fixing her nerves. It's going to be a couple of minutes at least, it still has to deal with all the blood pooling around her organs. They continued like that for what felt like an eternity. Sakura wiggling on the table in protest to the pain coursing through her. Vivian grimaced as she watched Sakura writhe around. She let go of her legs and put her hand over her heart. Her hand glowed purple as she pumped magic into the solution to quicken the process. After a few minutes, she started to calm down more and more as she helped the solution combat the problems. Once the solution had broken down or relocated the blood from her heart and the lightning faded she stopped. She did a quick feel of her pulse to find it steady, she saw Rider pick up the viewing spell and do a sweep of her body. While she was doing that she focused back on the worm trying it's best to pierce, bite, or escape her. Her grip on it tightened causing it to screech in pain.

" Amazing. She is fine, there isn't a scratch or any evidence of the worms at all. " Rider felt tears fall down her face at the joy of Sakura being rid of those accursed worms for good.

Vivian smirked, " Told you I keep my promises. " She moved the viewing spell over her hand to see her burning the alpha in her hand. " She hoped that he would feel some pain when this worm died. She flexed her arm a bit and disintegrated the alpha which caused a huge wave of purple fire to course through Sakura. What happened next made Rider and Vivian's jaws drop. The mana and secrets formed a beatiful purple crest of a boquet of flowers and at the bottom of it instead of stems were snakes that wrapped down her arm making beautiful designs as they coiled and came into existance. The crest glowed beautifully and Rider knew it had worked since she felt her power rise considerably and felt like she was at full power and then some. The crest stopped glowing and switched off as Sakura laid there asleep with a smile on her face. Vivian smiled and held out her arm and began to glow a brilliant gold light as she moved her hand over Sakura's heart. The glow transferred to Sakura and Vivian walked to her workbench and started putting away tools. She spoke but didn't turn to look at Rider as she did. " You and Shirou need to wake her up, only a kiss from someone who loves her like family and her true love can break the sleep. "

Rider moved to Sakura and moved a couple of strands of hair out of the way as she kissed her on the forhead. She loved Sakura like a daughter so if this is what it took to wake her then so be it. She ran the back of her hand gently across her cheek as she began to glow pink like the elixer she drank. She moved to the door opening it to find Shirou standing there stock still feet infront of her. The noise got his attention as he turned to look at her. She moved to the side as his hulking form entered the shed and carefully made his way to Sakura. They stood side by side looking down at her peaceful form.

" He turned his helmet slightly to address her, " is she... ".

Rider smiled, " the operation was a huge success ". She put her hand on his shoulder and gestured to her, " she just needs you to wake her up ".

Shirou nodded and dismissed his armor and weapon as he looked at her. " What do I need to do? "

Vivian repeated what she said to Rider and watched as he understood and turned a shade of red at having to basically reinact all the fairy tales kids hear about.

Shirou shoved his embarressment aside as he nervously made his way to her lips. He closed his eyes as they met and he kissed her. She glowed pink once more as the spell broke. He pulled away as she started to stir and wake up.

She slowly and groggily sat up with something supporting her as she did. She opened her eyes to find she was in the shed with Vivian, Rider, and Shirou. " Why does my mouth taste like a green apple? "

Vivian snorted.

Rider just shook her head in exasperation.

Shirou looked confused.

Vivian walked over and rubbed circles over her back, " It's good to have you back apprentice ". She smirked as she continued. " And if your feeling well enough to guess the flavor of medicine you weren't even awake for then I think that's a sign of a clean bill of health. "

Rider hugged her from the side and cried tears of happiness. " I'm so glad that you're ok! " She sobbed as she spoke and hugged her tighter. " I don't know what I would do if I lost you. " She put her head on top of hers and felt Sakura's hand over her own.

" I'm ok Rider, thanks to you three I feel like a new person. The heat is gone and I no longer feel the worms invading my body and ripping me apart from the inside. Not to mention I feel like I have a new wind in my sails.

Vivian crossed her arms and grinned, " that wind is something I made for you from the worms, flare your mana. "

Sakura did as she was told and noticed her left arm light up as the beautiful design came to life. Her and Shirou were shocked at the intricate design on her arm. " I have a crest now! I thought it was just a small symbom on the upper arm but this... This is beatiful! " She covered her mouth as she began to sob as she now could do what she was denied all these years and practice magecraft. She pulled Vivian into a hug as the dam broke and she full on cried.

Vivian returned the embrace and rubbed her back. " Shhh, you are ok now. Family always takes care of there own. " She placed a kiss on top of her head as Rider and Shirou moved and hugged them as well.

Sakura just cried and cried as she was so happy and was finally free. " I love you guys so much! Promise me that you guys will always be there, promise me to always be my family! "

The group hug tightened around the crying girl as they said in unison " I promise ".

Everyone broke apart and Sakura began wiping away left over tears, her eyes puffy and red from the crying. Rider excused herself to grab something from the house, Shirou and Sakura sat on the table holding hands as he told her what had happened while she was asleep, Vivian worked at her workbench while she listened and looked for something.

Sakura looked at Shirou with concern over finding out about person watching the property from the adjacent rooftop. " So there was another servant or master watching or scouting the property. You should have been more careful Shirou. "

He squeezed her hand and smiled at her to calm her. " I had my armor on and was ready for him or her if they tried anything. There was no way they would be getting to you with me out there is I had anything to say about it. I felt him leave a short while after Vivian activated some the defenses around the property and the extra bounded fields. "

Vivian found what she was looking for and pulled an old tome with a bookmark at the top out of the bench. She turned to address the two teens and put there worries to rest. " It's still too early in the game to start anything, at most, it was a run by a servant trying to gauge our power. "

Rider also walked in at this time holding a package wrapped with a white bow. " Which is why time is of the essense. " She walked over to Vivian and handed her the package which she took raising an eyebrow at the random gift, she handed her the book from the workbench.

Vivian walked over and slapped Shirou on the back playfully. " Well, sir knight, what do you say to a little spar to see if you're that good or if your all hot air. " She used air quotes when she said that good and grinned in confidence.

Shirou grinned back, old instinct and itching to fight and learn clawing beneath the surface of his calm exterior. " You're on. Hope you can keep up with a legend. "

" Pffft. " Was all she said as she walked out with Shirou close behind. As they walked to the dojo she looked over the package. She undid the ribbon and peered inside the bag only to be teary eyed. She turned to Shirou and told him to go ahead of her and that she'll meet him in there as she ran back to the shed. She peeked in to find Rider gaping at the bookmarked page and walked up to her, hugging her which was returned. " Thank you for repairing my cloak Aunt Meddie, it means a lot to me. "

Rider sobbed, stroking her hair as she kneeled down and hugged her. " I know it does, I watched your mother work on it from time to time. And thank you, this means more to me then you know. I'm just scared that she won't want to. "

Vivian stroked her hair with her hand, " She will want to, she loves you alot and you mean alot to her. You've been there for her longer then I or Shirou have been. You will make a great mother. "

They broke apart and smiled at each other. Vivian went to train Shirou while also reminding Sakura to be ready for training tomorrow and be ready to get some combat practice in which she beamed at the oppurtunity to learn and train.

Medusa sat beside Sakura and placed the book in her lap. She opened it to the page that was bookmarked and took a deep breath before beginning. " Sakura do you remember what we talked about around the table when Vivian was sharing her story? " Her stomach twisted in anticipation as the girl recalled what had happened. She was nervous, anxious, and many things as the minutes ticked by.

" We were discussing the grail and her past alot, along with trying to fix what was going on within me. "

" Yes we were, do you remember what we all said when we found out what had happened to you? " She couldn't blame her for not remembering exactly what she wanted to remember, it was a brief interaction so it was normal but still hurt her a bit.

" Shirou was upset about not knowing, Vivian was doing some kind of scanning spell on my body as well as cursing my... No. Used to be grandfather and brother, and you were saying that you would always be there for me. " She smiled at the fond memory, one of many to come. She placed her hand over Medusa's and remember that she also said something else. " You were also saying that you weren't the best at something but I cut you off. If that's what this is about I apologize about cutting you off. What is it you were going to say? "

Medusa swallowed before she answered, jumping head first into it rather than wade in carefully. " I was saying that I know that your family has been complete crap to you and I know alot about crap family or being crap to family. However, there have been people around me that has made me see that I was not myself during that time and eventualy became my new family. And... "

Sakura listened and smiled as Medusa talked. She could tell that she was nervous as her hands were anything but still, wandering, overlapping, tapping, it was rather cute as she went on it changed.

" What I'm saying is. The idea I have. I... Oh to Hades with it. I was wondering if you would like to have me as a mother! " She closed her eyes and all but yelled, she wouldn't be surpised if Shirou and Vivian heard it in the dojo. She hated the silence that was left after her emotional outburst, waiting for anything to happen. What she didn't expect was arms to enclose around her and pull her to the side slightly. She cracked an eye to see Sakura was hugging her and looking down at the book.

" Ah, I see why Vivian was looking through this book when I was talking with her the other day. " She brushed her hand over the cover and found Medusa's hand and intertwined there fingers. " I have something to confess. " She ran her thumb over Medusa's hand waiting for her to respond.

She dreaded what this could be about, had she done something to make her not want her as a family or maybe she saw her as nothing but the monster she was and didn't want anything to do with her. She swallowed nervously asking " what is it Sakura? ".

Sakura smiled as she spoke, feeling that this conversation was one of the most important ones of her life and she was happy to be finally having it. " I had a hunch that when I saw her reading this book that it wasn't for her, as I thought it over I knew it didn't have anything to do with Shirou and since she just got here she didn't know anyone that would need this information except for me and you. Those nights that I was thrown back into my room bloodied, beaten, broken. You were always there to patch me up and hold me as I fell asleep, telling me that it would all be ok. " She looked up at Medusa with a teary eyed smile. " I guess what I'm trying to say is you've been my mother for a long time now and there is no one I would rather have as a parent. My original family gave me away, my sister doesn't even acknowledge my existence, those two... people... Were the worst people of my life but you have always cared for me, you have always loved me when no one else would. So yes, I would love to go through this process of becoming your daughter.

Medusa was struck silent as the girl looking up at her stopped speaking. Her mouth hung open uselessly as she couldn't even begin to form a coherrent thought since she was so choked up by tears. After killing her sisters and being hunted by warriors from all over, she thought that her life was over and any chance of happiness gone with it. However, ever since she met Shirou and Medea she started to feel like she had a small shot at it. Now she had someone she cared for a great deal as a daughter admits to her that she saw her as a mother for a while now. The dam broke and Medusa cried as she hugged the girl close to her and sobbed loudly as she now had someone to look after and someone who cared for her like family.

(Dinner)

Vivian pouted at the table sitting cross legged and her arms crossed. She glared at him not in anger but envy as they sparred for hours at 50% of her full power and didn't move him an inch. She knew that she wasn't the most talented Saber/Caster class servant but she was taught and trained to be strong enough to beat Angra Mainyu! Not to mention being boosted by the remnants of the light left in her dimensions grail. It wasn't fair! She placed her head on the table as she groaned in exasperation at trying to figure Shirou out.

Shirou looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her. They had sparred for almost five hours straight, bringing them to dinner time. It was a good fight if he was being honest, being able to mix up her style in battle is a great thing especially taking into acount some of the teachers she had for sword and magecraft. He turned back to his cooking as he continued to muse. From what he understood, her father and mother are accomplished sword wielder and spell caster, combining that with her being boosted by the grail and it was one time he could say he enjoyed the fight. She wasn't there yet, but soon she would be a force to be reckoned with, a legend to match his own and others. " It was a great spar Vivian, did you have fun? " He turned to see her lift her head and give him a glare with no actual hate in it. " Well, I had fun. We should spar more often and if it makes you feel better you are one of two people to push me that far in a fight.

Vivian perked up at the compliment and possible backstory. She as well as anyone else, didn't really know much about the black knight, where he came from, how he trained, where he got his armor, everyone just knows the tale of how he protected a princess in a tower from hundreds of knights and disapeared after. " Who is the second person Shirou? "

He hummed in thought as he stirred the contents of the pot. There were still holes in his memory, who sent the knights after him and the princess, what happened to the princess and him, and much more. Each time he turned into the black knight he remembers more skills and memories. " I don't know, my memory is still foggy in some areas. But I do know that you're a real challenge with the sword. " He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. " By the way, where are Rider and Sakura? "

The sliding front door opened and a pair of footsteps were heard walking towards the sitting/eating area. " We are right here Shirou, just doing some late training and changing a couple of things. " They walked into the room and Rider smirked at the matching loose hanging jaws of the Emiya's and Sakura giggled. " Something wrong? " She knew exactly what they were shocked by. Her hair was now a bright pink, she'd grown a few inches to match Shirou's height or maybe even a bit taller, skin was paler not in a sick way but like a different shade you'd see on a snake, her eyes now sported the same square pupils like Rider while still staying purple, her nails had grown a bit out and sharpened to a fine point.

Rider held her hand in front of Sakura palm up and introduced her. " Let me introduce you to the daughter of the gorgon queen, princess Sakura. Go ahead show them Sakura. "

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes focusing on what she had been doing the past couple of hours. She stood still and brought her legs together as a glow started to form around them. Soon they started to join together and expand, white scales becoming evident as the process went on. She opened her eyes as she felt the process complete and she was now in a gorgon form that she felt way more comfortable in if she was being honest, she could chalk that up to her mother but she didn't mind it either and actually rather enjoyed the snake body.

When Vivian and Shirou opened there eyes they were shocked once again to see Sakura turn into a gorgon right infront of them. Shirou couldn't wrap his brain around it as he just stared at how beautiful she was, gorgon body or not he loved her no matter what. Vivian was a little better off as she studied her and decided to ask the questions they both had.

" That shouldn't be possible, you lost your gorgon body when you came to Chaldea, I know that the blood adoption had the chance to change aspects of her make up physically when it came to hair, eyes, skills, but this is something different entirely. Are you ok, do you feel any pain or lightheaded in any way? "

Medusa smiled at the concern Vivian was showing but dismissed it with the wave of a hand. She is in no danger or in pain in any way. You're right that it could change things about her but at the end of the day she is my daughter and I am the queen of the gorgons even in this form, thus we have been practicing switching back and forth between human and gorgon as well as her mystic eyes. " She saw Vivian's jaw drop at the mention of her natural trait being passed on. " Yes Vivi, she can turn people to stone however unlike me she doesn't need glasses or a blindfold she can turn it on and off whenever. I am so proud of you for mastering both in such a short time. "

Sakura looked back and smiled at her. She turned and slithered over to Shirou who had exited the kitchen and was wiping his hands with a hand rag. He tossed the rag to the side and held his hands a short way out infront of him open and palms up. She placed her hands in his which were only slightly bigger than hers. She felt the callouses and healed cuts from the hard work he always puts in. She looked at him and blushed as his amber eyes met hers. " Ww what do you think? "

Shirou smiled as he gripped her hands lightly, " I think I'm in front of the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm so glad that you did this, you two were already inseparable from what you told me and she was already like family to you before this. I'm so happy for you Sakura! " He hugged her close and finally realized that they were the same height give or take a couple of inches, he didn't mind though.

Sakura felt teary eyed but pushed it away, instead smiling and returning the hug. They pulled away, still having their arms around each other as they looked into the other's eyes. " I love you Shirou. "

" I love you too, Sakura. I pledge my sword and shield to you and you alone, I promise to stand by you and value everything you hold dear and give you my all. " He summoned his armor and kneeled in front of her as a knight would in front of a princess. " Would you allow me to be your knight? "

Sakura smiled fondly at him kneeling before her, showing her the respect a princess gets in the fairy tales. " If you promise to never leave me and let me be your princess then yes. "

" I promise. " He stood up and dismissed his armor as he moved in, putting a hand on her cheek there lips met in a kiss that happened only in fairy tales.

She placed a hand on his cheek and one on his shoulder as her snake body coiled around him, not planning on letting him go for a minute or... five.

Rider just shook her head at the beautiful display in front of her. If you had told her in life or in Chaldea that a knight and gorgon could fall in love she'd have killed the person for mocking her. However, her daughter had now found someone who wouldn't leave her and would defend her from anything that would wipe that smile away. She had doubts about the boy but it was clear that he meant what he said and he got her approval.

Vivian smiled fondly at the scene of the two love birds or snake and knight in this case. This reminded her of a couple of times when she snuck out of bed and caught her parents doing this sitting on the bench of there house in Chaldea. It was beautiful then and it was beautiful now. She was really happy for them and just knew that they would live a long and happy life, what's more, she now had a cousin that was around her age and could hang out with.

Sakura released her knight and blushed at there intimate display being watched by her now mother and cousin. She slithered over to the table and transformed back to a human before sitting down. Shirou served the food and they all ate, happily talking and discussing training for tomorrow.

(Matau Manor)

Zouken felt the Alpha worm die hours ago and paced back in forth in the basement of the house. The girl was useless after all, he wanted to turn her into a vessel for himself but that plan wasn't an option now. His grandson was useless and his Tohsaka vessel was gone so he stewed in his anger. Well if whatever killed her and the worms come for him he'd best be prepared, he raised a hand and the worms all around Fuyuki came crawling towards his silent call. He would be prepared for whatever would happen and just wait for this war to end and try again in the next one. He grinned evilly and laughed darkly as the basement began to be flooded with worm familiars.

AN: So a couple of things off the bat, sorry this chapter took so long to get to you guys and gals, had some life stuff going on that took priority. As for the chapter itself, it is chalked with some goodies that I think you will find cool. Vivian was able to clear out the worms as well as purify the tainted pieces of grail in her. I know it's a stretch but I feel like since she is connected to the grail like Angra Mainyu but not to the degree he is, this is in the realm of possibilities as well as a good stat boost from the grail. She is by no means invincible just not a pushover if your a grand order player imagine just starting out and going against a max level Gilgamesh. As for her magecraft which was brought up by a reviewer but I don't have the name written down like I usually do for shout outs, she has most of the powers of her mother and father, divine words, as well as what she picked up in the 12 years in Chaldea training, again she isn't grossly overpowered in magecraft though she is no pushover, she likes mana wires and is proficient in it as well as beams like her mother, flight, reinforcement, projection thought not at like archer summoning like 6 or 8 blades, and maybe a few things here and there, her abilities in this episode should give you a hint at who the second lucky lady is who in this trifecta of love. I have plans on doing a story of the 12 years training in Chaldea but we are focusing on the here and now in this story, so that will come later.

Oh, I almost forgot, yes I made up a servant class and threw the black knight into it to build his legend and justify his skill, I'm taking a grand order approach to this and so there is a certain class that we will see later that will be on equal footing with our knight. Also gorgonxknight or SakuraxShirou hype! I love this pairing even more then Shirou/Arturia which I know is just poison to some of your ears but it's so gooooood! I thought it was the coolest thing when I thought up to give Sakura a gorgon body and have Medusa become her mother. I don't know how long that process would have taken but I went ahead and shortened it to an instant so that way we can enjoy some gorgon hype immediately.

You're wondering what is on the menu for the next chapter? Well, it's the last chapter of war prep and the main dish is going to be some combat training, followed by a nice side of viewpoints from other parties as well as a topping of setting the course for the chapter after next. More cool stuff to come I promise.

As always I'd like to thank you guys and gals, you wizards and witches, you ladies and gentlemen for reading my fic. The love that this fic has gotten has been great and I just really enjoy writing this fic and I hope you guys are enjoying this wacky ride with me cause there's still a ways to go. Peace out guys and see you next chapter.


	8. Preparing for War 4

I do no own fate or am associated with the characters in it.

Fate Cross-Dimensional Family

(Preparing for War 4)

(Dream)

Shirou found himself once again seeing through the eyes of Vivian looking over the vast lush green fields that surrounded the walled in castle and city that sat in the shadow of the tall gray wall. It was a beautiful scene as it must have been morning as the sun was out with a few clouds dotting the sky, a breeze rolling across the fields that made the grass sway to the side. The gaze was broken as Vivian looked to the side to see Mordreds armored form running toward her, an arm waving to get her attention. When she got to her she had her hands on her knees gasping for air from the sprint. When she finally caught her breath she spoke.

" It's Frankie Vivi, she was caught sneaking into the city and Aurtoria's knights messed her up good this time. "

" What! Where is she! " She reached into her portal and pulled out her sheathed sword as she listened to Mordred and broke into a sprint, leaving Mordred in the dust as she headed to the city to end whatever knights had been foolish enough to hurt someone she loved and see if Frankie was ok.

Shirou watched with amazement as they were almost leaping great distances as they made their way towards the city, it was odd how he could feel the wind hitting them as they ran, the smell of the flowers that dotted the field they passed, and the unimaginable anger that Vivian was feeling as she ran. They arrived at the city in record time, passing by shops, houses, people, everything was a blur until they came to a stop in a large circular open area that seemed to be the city square. There was a crowd gathered around a wooden stage as a knight was explaining something, she moved her way through the crowd trying to hear what he was saying.

The knight stood at the front of the stage with his nose raised like he was addressing peasants or worse. " This... Thing was caught trying to steal food and medical supplies from the castle city, those who are caught doing this are usually sentenced to death or imprisonment where they are beaten daily. However, since she had the gall to growl and run from us we will be making an example out of her to all that would think of stealing from the castle or city inside the safety of the wall. " He nodded to another soldier who was holding Frankie down on the ground. The soldier kicked her in the side, sending her rolling to the front of the stage where Vivian's eyes widened in rage. Beaten was a nice way to put the condition Frankie was in, her arms were almost severed save for the cords running through her body, her dress was ripped and stained with her blood, her face was bruised and swollen, tears running down her face as she clutched her side where she was kicked.

Vivian was seething with rage, her hands were bleeding where her nails cut into her skin because of how tight she had her free hand clenched. Shirou felt the same as he looked upon the scene. They looked to the side to find Mordred had caught up and was standing next to them, the knight's gauntleted hand clutching a long sword. They looked at each other before Vivian spoke through the rage. " Save Frankie, I'll deal with the knights. " Mordred nodded and they both moved towards the stage.

The lead knight finished speaking and moved over to Frankie, raising his armored leg and foot above her head. " This is what happens when you mess with your betters! " He dropped his foot down, planning to smash the woman's head to prove their dominance but was confused when his leg stopped involuntarily. He tried to move it but to no avail, he looked to the side to see his knights with the swords raised but unmoving, all wide-eyed and looking to something. He followed their gaze and saw a girl with a sheathed katana in one hand and her other hand palm up and outstretched as red threads made there way into the air.

" Our betters? Well, when they show up I'm sure they can bring your bodies back for whatever person you serve to identify and bury. " She started to close her hand as the wires immobilizing his knights tightened, the sound of armor cracking, swords bending and warping, the cries of the unarmored as the wires dug into them. " I can forgive many things, I can see things from many viewpoints, but there is one thing that I won't ever forgive. " She heard Mordred finish up hoisting Frankie over her shoulder along with her dangling body parts over the other. She closed her hand more, the area is filled with swords breaking and unarmored limbs falling off, slicing through armor like a hot knife through butter. " Whoever messes with my family, dies. " She closed her hand completely as the wires cut through there armor, their bodies hitting the stage, leaving only the three girls and the lead knight. " Frankie, is this the one that did that to your arms and face? "

Frankie raised her head slightly, " Vi ", was all that was heard as she coughed up blood and fainted from the beating.

That's was all she needed to know, she opened her hand again and the free wires wrapped around the lead knight as he started to freak out as his death was upon him.

" Wait! Do you know who I work for! I could put in a good word for you and get you in the inner city where you don't have to live with this scum. When he saw her eyes narrow and the wires tighten he tried a different angle. " I work for one of the kings of this land, Aurtoria! If you kill me the full might of the inner kingdom will be brought down upon you! He thought he made it through to the stupid peasant assaulting him as he felt the wires loosen and leave his legs and body.

" You're right, it would be trouble if I killed you. Those nameless knights were nothing but you are the captain of the squad. " The wires moved around him like snakes playing with prey. " But I wonder what will happen if they find out you killed yourself? " The wires dug into his left arm, going right through his armor and into his skin and snaking through his nerves and veins. Shirou felt sick as he saw the wires dig into him and start to puppeteer the knight's arm towards the sword on his hip. He drew the sword involuntarily and was forced to raise it to where the blade was aiming down at him inches away. " You won't get away with this! They'll know you did this, there are countless witnesses! "

She turned her head to address the crowd. " Who here will speak on behalf of this man that would take one of your own and make an example out of them for simply trying to get food or medicine for others like you that go without it if not for her? " The crowd was dead silent, all of them sentencing the knight to death. She retracted a finger and the sword sliced him across the face which caused the knight to cry in pain, it wasn't fatal but she would end him soon.

She retracted two more fingers which caused him to slice his own face two more times in different areas. His cries were gargles now as he started coughing up blood that had gotten into his mouth from the cuts. She retracted the fourth finger which pried his mouth open and the sword hung above him. " Frankenstein is not something, she is one of my girlfriends and someone I love very much. A bootlicking knight like you can't comprehend how much she cares for the community outside of the wall. And since you have beaten her and cut her I'm going to return the favor ten fold you filth! She retracted the last finger and the sword came barreling down at the knight.

(Dream End)

Shirou's eyes burst open as he jolted upright from the vivid dream. He was breathing rapidly as he looked around, not realizing that he woke Sakura with the sudden movement. He calmed down as he got his bearings and found himself in his room. Or what was his room, now it's their room.

" What's wrong Shirou? "

She was staring up at him, apparently sleeping on his chest through the night. When she moved a hand to his cheek he felt infinitely more calm and level headed. " I saw what seems to be memories of Vivian's dimension, I see things from her past I guess through her eyes and I can feel everything. "

Sakura understood what he was going through, she had seen some of her mothers past from the dream cycle that happens between master and servant. " I see, tell me what happened. "

And he did, recounting the events of his first dream and the latest one to her. Her face was neutral for the most part but mortified slightly at the brutality that she displayed to the knights of the latest dream. When he finished silence rained as they mulled over the dreams. " I'm torn between being disagreeing and agreeing with her judgment. "

Sakura felt somewhat similar but leaned towards agreeing with her more as she started to piece together aspects of Vivian's world. " In her defense, she was only doing what she thought was right to protect her family or that's how they rationalized it. She may have been a little harsh but look at what the knights did to this Frankie person.

He couldn't argue that the image of her body parts scattered around and only attached by tubes and cords, and her bloodied and swollen face made him close his eyes as he imagined it in crystal clear clarity. He shook his head, trying desperately to get rid of the image as he goes to get up to find he can't, Sakura had coiled herself around him. " Uh, Sakura? "

She looked at him with a confused look as she tilted her head, her red cheeks giving her away. " I'm not done cuddling yet. "

He loved that Sakura had this new found freedom and with it, she was able to do what she wanted. And it seems she was putting it to work now as she pushed him down and rested her head on his chest, pulling the blankets over them. He wasn't an expert at relationships, but when it came to women, in general, he was lost without a map. He resigned himself to his pillow fate as he freed a hand and ran it through her hair lazily, causing her to nuzzle into him more. " I thought you would be up and ready to go train today since you were so excited about it. "

Sakura burst through the room in the blink of an eye to either find Vivian or start breakfast so they could go, leaving a laughing Shirou in her wake.

Sakura knew it was too early for anyone to be up so she decided to get breakfast underway as they slept for a bit. She walked in the living room and turned to find the light to the kitchen on, she thought that she may have left the light on last night but a couple of steps forward revealed her mother staring at a carton of eggs and a skillet. " Is something the matter mom?" This seemed to startle her as she looked over to her, smiling with slight red at her cheeks at getting caught.

" I wanted to try and cook breakfast for you but the last two attempts have not been so great, I feel bad that I can't prepare breakfast for you like a normal mother. " She looked downcast at her inability to cook, not sure what to do as this was a new experience for her. She had never had to do things like this before, the main reason was that she didn't have a daughter but even in Chaldea where she had to eat it was mainly bread and burned meat that she overcooked.

Sakura moved in and grabbed a bowl and whisk, placing them on the counter. She also grabbed the butter from the fridge and placed it on the counter and finally turned to her mother. " I'll help you, we'll cook together. "

Medusa smiled at that, mother and daughter moving around the kitchen. She listened as Sakura talked her through the steps of scrambled eggs and watched as she moved around the kitchen. The two of them ever oblivious of the knight looking at them from the doorway fondly.

Shirou left the two to wake Vivian up for breakfast. He made his way through the house and arrived in front of Vivian's door, knocking on it lightly. When he received no answer he knocked again. He stood there, thinking of what to do, his survival instincts telling him to never enter a woman's room without them or their permission. Then it hit him, she's an Emiya. He turned and walked through the house passing by the kitchen and heading outside. He made his way to the tool shed to find her slumped over her workbench asleep. He smiled at the familiar scene. He moved in and noticed she was clutching a photo face down in her hand as she slept. He nudges her shoulder and she snores away. He shakes her again and she groggily wakes up, grabbing her neck and quickly putting the photo into her pocket.

Vivian stretches and looks around, her eyes falling on a grinning Shirou. " What?"

" Sleep well?"

Shirou grinned at the situation which was one he was used to being found hunched over or laying in the shed sleeping. She got slightly red in the cheeks as she puffed her cheeks out and glared at him. He reached out and ruffled her white hair with his hand. " You are an Emiya after all, it was bound to happen eventually." At her puzzled look, he explained. " Don't worry about it, I fall asleep out here all the time when I practice magecraft. If you need there's a sleeping bag in the corner so you're not cold. Also, I came out to tell you that breakfast will be ready soon, come on." He patted her on the back and they walked together to the house, he didn't notice the smile form on her lips at finding out she is similar to her papa.

(After Breakfast)

The four of them walked down the street, talking amongst themselves as they did. They were heading to the park to help Sakura get started with her powers and get some training in. They were enjoying the nice weather of the day as they went, clear sky's, sunny, and quiet. They only passed a few people on there way, they gave odd looks but didn't stare too long. They turned down a path that led into the forest, disappearing into the trees.

A bit later they arrived into a clearing a good way into the forest. Vivian began setting up the bounded field as the others stretched and took off the backpacks they were carrying. There was a slight breeze blowing through, pulling leaves off the trees and swaying the grass in the field side to side making a beautiful scene they all marveled at.

" If you two think this is beautiful, wait till you see open fields in Chaldea. " Vivian rejoined them, looking around at the scene.

" We actually already have. Lush green fields with patches of flowers and a hilltop where a certain someone spent a lot of time."

Vivian blushed at that, she had spent a lot of time on that hill thinking and spending time with both of her girlfriends, even carving the first letter of there names inside a heart on the trunk of a tree on the hill. " Well, I can't wait for you to see it in person rather than my memory."

Shirou grinned, " can't wait to see it and meet your girlfriends."

Vivian's face grew a bright red and chased Shirou around which caused everyone to laugh. After they all calmed down Sakura asked the question that bugged her when she arrived at the open field.

" How do I make shadows in an open field with no shadows but our own?"

Vivian smirked as she crossed an arm and raised a finger to the air as she began to explain. "It's true that in this field there isn't much when it comes to shadows but what if I told you that you have the ability to make solid shadows that last in pure sunlight and much, much more?"

Her answer was her quizzical look turning into an excited smile. This made her sound awesome and she couldn't wait to try it out. " I'm ready to learn Sensei!"

Vivian's nose began to bleed and her ego hit critical levels at her apprentices' excited tone and being called Sensei. Medusa stepped in and kneeled down in front of Sakura. " What you need to do is will the shadows to do your bidding, if you control it you can shape, throw, hide, and much more with shadows. She saw her nod and close her eyes as she began to focus, Vivian rejoining them after the bleeding had stopped.

(Sakura's Mind)

When she closed her eyes she began to focus her mind and magic circuits on creating a shadow knife or at the least any kind of shadow at all. She was lost and without a clue as to how to get the shadows to do what she wanted. She searched her mind, her crest faintly coming to life as she went deeper and deeper into her mind, searching for something, anything, to draw on. That's when she saw it, in the deepest depths of her subconscious she found a dark orb floating in the air as it seemed to alive if the red veins pulsing at random over the dark aura of the sphere were any indication. She felt that she shouldn't mess with this but she also had not found anything so far that came close to this darkness, so she threw caution to the wind and advanced towards it.

(Forest)

Shirou, Medusa, and Vivian watched in eager anticipation as Sakura seemed to be trying really hard to bend the shadows to her will. She stood their stock still for five minutes so far and hasn't moved an inch save for her slow breathing. They waited and waited until a sudden knight broke the silence.

" Is she ok? Maybe her magic circuits aren't responding or she can't figure out how to do it?"

" Pfft, my apprentice will be fine. Magecraft has always been a tricky thing over the eons and it comes to people differently." She really really hoped that was the case, she felt of bead of sweat roll down her head as she waited for her to do something. She was worried since she didn't know what she was doing or focusing on and if she got to close to pieces of...

" There's something else your not sharing." Medusa could tell that she was withholding or worried about something, she had gotten good at reading the girls facial features as a child and she may have grown up some but old habits die hard. When she used to lie or withhold information her eyes stay anywhere but on the person asking or the object in question.

Vivian slumped her shoulders and released a sigh as she was caught in her worry, she let her guard down and she read her like a book. " Fine, I'm worried that she may stumble across the purified pieces of grail within her and seek answers or knowledge from it. They may be fragments of the previous grail, but they are every bit as powerful especially now that I've purified them and fixed it."

Shirou looked puzzled for a minute until it clicked into place. " Wait, if she is now a complete grail vessel that means that she'll die at the end of the war!" His anger went into overdrive, rational thinking going to the wayside as he summoned his armor and kicked a tree stump across the field.

" Vivian flinched as the tree stump flew across the field, his anger sudden and her first time seeing it. She watched as he punched a couple of small trees in half and uprooted them to throw like spears. " Papa! Papa, please listen she isn't going to die! Papa!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see her aunt watching him go about his rampage.

" It's ok Vivi, he's not mad at you. These past few days he has found out all the horrible things that had been happening and happened around him without his notice or knowledge. His mothers' death even though he didn't know her, Kiritsugu's death, the deaths of the fire, Sakura's abuse and rotten life, the grail war happening now, and last but not least the idea that Sakura might die. It's weighed on him and he is just blowing off steam. Tell me about what you think might happen and I'll relay it to him." She smiled reassuringly to her and ruffled her hair.

Vivian nodded and spoke. " There is a light and dark grail of this war, originally it was just one and she was an incomplete one but now that I've cleared any evidence of Angra Mainyu from it I fixed it so that way each grail can take three and we won't lose anyone because of the strain of all that power. The only problem is that since lancer died it went to the closest grail available and now it has some power to throw around...

(Sakura's Mind)

She drew closer to the dark orb in her subconscious, as she did she could feel the power rippling off of it the closer she got. She could see something within the orb, a faint shadow of a cup? She was now yards away from it and she just stared at it.

" Why have you come here, child?"

The sudden voice startled her as she tried to figure out where it was coming from. She looked to the orb again after coming up with nothing. " Are you talking to me?" She was a little intimidated by the energy coming from the orb, it sent cold shivers down her spine as the energy swirled around the cup.

" Yes child, have you a wish that you seek to have granted."

When she heard that it hit her like a freight train, this wasn't just a part of her or a random sphere of power, this was the grail that was implanted within her. She didn't know what to think about it as she was dumbstruck that she was even able to communicate with it. She tried to think of the best way to ask for what she wanted, scrambling to come up with something.

" You seek knowledge child. You seek power. You seek the dark. I can take you to where it resides but be warned, you will be mentally teleported to a different place and leave your physical form behind. The place where the queen of the dark lives is dangerous and you will face certain death if you're not careful."

She visibly shivered at having been read so easily. She didn't know if it was because it was apart of her or if it was that apparent but it was unnerving either way. She also didn't like the idea of her spirit being teleported away from her body to another location. She was scared and couldn't think straight as she tried to make sense of it all. " What should I do?" Her eyes widened as she remembers the image of them all sitting at the table together, there hands over hers and they smiled at her and promised to stand by her. Her family has been through so much, each of them facing trials that no normal person walks away from. She clenched her hand into a fist and her mind was made up. " I'm not going to back down, I want to stand shoulder to shoulder with them and fight to protect them if I have to face down some queen then so be it." She gave it some more thought and continued. " Before you do though there is something I need you to do."

(Forest)

They managed to get Shirou to calm down and they were back to sitting, pacing, and reading as they waited for Sakura to do something. She had been standing there for thirty minutes now and they were all starting to get worried. They two servants continued to pace and read as Shirou stared on, hoping for something to happen, and he got his wish.

" Look!" His outburst startled the other two to attention as they noticed her right left arm slowly rising and outstretching her pointer finger. With a bit of prana, she wrote in the air with her a message for them to read, the words glowing in bright light."

" Don't worry about me, I'm going to master this and become stronger." She gave them a thumbs up and lowered her arm again, once again becoming motionless."

Vivian went wide-eyed as she did a scan over Sakura and saw her spirit leave her body. Despite her wishes, Vivian's worry had gone up tenfold as she could guess what Sakura had done. " You big dummy!" She shook the girl to no avail as she remained basically lifeless with her eyes closed and her breathing steady.

The two others of the group looked on with worry. " What's wrong?" They spoke in unison as they watched Vivi shake Sakura.

" She accessed the grail power for something. I don't know the reason but I do know that her spirit has left her body and she is no longer here mentally." She gritted her teeth as she could do nothing but what she was doing before and wait.

Medusa wasn't pleased with the news, however, she knew that there was nothing they could do but believe in Sakura and wait for her. She walked over and ruffled the hair of the two Emiya's who looked at her with a mix of annoyance and questioning. " There's no use sitting here doing nothing, I'm worried about her too but we have to believe in her and be here for her when she gets back. We promised to all be there for after all didn't we?" She smiled as the two of them grabbed the back of there heads sheepishly and agreed. " Let's get some two on one training in while we wait."

(?)

Sakura was walking amongst total darkness, no light at all or sounds to guide her. It was cold here, shivering as she walked aimlessly in the dark. She was growing frustrated as balled her hands into fists. She pressed forward regardless of the anger she felt, her purpose for being here motivating her to continue forward. She walked and walked, then like a breeze she heard it. A whisper that was so faint that she could have mistaken it for wind. She followed it, the first thing that was different and she jumped at it. The whisper became a bit louder as she advanced and as she went on she could make out a second whisper that was different from the first, then a third that was also different. She had had enough of wandering and stopped. " Hello?"

Immediately the voices stopped, seemingly silenced by her voice. She looked around anxiously, hoping that whoever was here would help her. " What is a lowly human doing here? She flinched at the voice, it wasn't human that was for sure as it had odd gurgle when it spoke. " I'm here too..."

" Oh, what darkness I see in her. It's faint but I see it lurking under the surface." The new voice was one much more human than the last, sounding like a man in his late twenties or early thirties.

" Ah yes I recognize the peasant now, our little dirtied grail has come to us but it seems to be... different. I also see a light in her that wasn't there before."

Sakura was about to speak again when suddenly she was lifted off the ground by an invisible force. She could feel something grip her neck like a vice as she hovered in the air. She grasped at whatever was holding her to find nothing and started to feel light headed.

" That's enough, she is a child of the dark and therefore a child of mine."

Sakura heard a growl before she was lowered to the ground. She took a knee as she rubbed her neck and breathed hard, she didn't know who the woman's voice that saved her was but she was thankful.

" If that is what you want my queen."

She got her breathing under control enough to squeak out a thank you as she rose to her feet. She still couldn't see anything around her except the vast darkness but she composed herself and pressed on. " I am here to ask for your help and I'm not taking no for an answer." She could feel a dark fire burn in her as she spoke a feeling she long tried to suppress.

" Oh, the human has the gall to bare its fangs and tell us what we will do or decide. Truly, this one is an entertaining one at least. I can see the dark spark in her eyes as well."

" Maybe I should snap the playthings neck, after all, to speak to gods in such a manner despite her bravado is a death sentence."

" Silence."

Once again the two males were struck silent by the cold authoritative voice of the woman. She nodded to the nothingness as a sign of thanks and continued. " I want your help in defeating Angra Mainyu."

The silence was what followed the statement for a minute or two as they seemed to mull over her words until the soft subtle snickering started. It grew to outright laughs of the two males who continued for another couple minutes. She balled her hands into fists as her anger grew at there laughter.

" This is not the setting to discuss this."

With the snap of a finger, her surrounding shifted into some kind of throne room with marble floors, pillars from floor to ceiling, art on the walls of wars and languages she didn't recognize, and in the middle of the room were three thrones on a raised floor surrounded by stairs. Three figures sat upon them looking down upon her. She shivered slightly at the power coming off of the three, she could tell they were on a totally different level than even her mother as they looked down upon her. She would have to tread lightly and play this right.

" Be honored dark fledgling that your queen has granted you an audience." The one on the left spoke and she could hardly keep looking at it as it was clearly the nonhuman of the three. It wore a long black tattered cloak, four bug like pinchers moved apart and together as it spoke, a red orb that seemed to float at the back of the hood was her only impression of eyes, it had a rotting human arm with exposed bone and the other was a monstrous crab arm of a dark purple with red scars along it, it's insect-like legs came out to four in total as they moved slightly from time to time as he spoke, it had a worn black wing of feathers coming out of its back and two more of those insect legs that came over its shoulder and came to a sharp point. She knew that she would see him in her nightmares from now one as he was like a living nightmare, she thought she had seen scary or been threatened with them by her grandfather but she could not have been more wrong.

" Oh come now Zilfure, this human may yet prove to be entertaining." The one to right was much more human. He wore a jet black suit with white pinstripes going along it, he had pale skin which was a striking contrast to his bright red eyes, his short black hair was slicked back giving him a mobster look she had seen vaguely in the few movies she had seen as a child, though as she looked at him she could almost feel a slight anarchic wave come off of him. He smiled viciously at her showing his sharp teeth. She could tell he was trouble but her focus was pulled away from the supposed conman to the woman in the middle.

" Silence the two of you before I erase you. Go on child, I would hear what one of my children has to say, after all, you have traveled far." As the woman spoke she was torn between totally captivated and utterly terrified. Her voice was strong, a strong and seasoned tone as she spoke with authority. But on the other hand, her voice was also majestic, it was cold but nice in the same way, she was an oddity in her mind that she couldn't figure out. She wore a pitch black trench coat that made her feel like she was staring into a black hole. It had dark fur at the openings for the hands, hood, and bottom, she wore black heeled boots, gloves and she couldn't see her facial features as the inside of the hood was pitch black. She swallowed hard and gathered her nerves.

" I need your help in defeating Angra Mainyu. He plans to destroy every universe but two and rule over them."

She saw the creature known as Zilfure give what she could only guess was exasperated sigh in the form of clicking its pincers. " You lie, he plans to plunge them into darkness but they will remain. A false claim from a snake that doesn't want to lose her third attempt at family."

She could feel her blood boil at that remark but kept her cool. " It's the truth I have a reliable source that has faced and almost killed him that knows his plan for he has boasted about it to her. He has infused himself into every grail in every universe and plans to leave all but two universe's remaining and with his combined power of all those grails he will be unstoppable.

Zilfure growled out the name. " Vivian the sword witch." He looked over to the well-dressed man. " Tilban, is this true?"

The well-dressed man known as Tilban looked over to him. " It is not, he promised that he would blanket every world in darkness and spread our glory throughout them, he is our champion. This human is grasping at straws to protect her pathetic family."

That made her snap as her barely kept rage came bubbling to the surface. " They are not pathetic!" The air around her rippled as a dark burst of energy shot out from all around her. She felt no different but from the expression of the two males, she knew that she had their attention. " I have not come here to lie to you, I've come here to learn how to control shadows so I can fight him and protect them instead of being useless." She got down on her hands and knees and rested her head on the floor. " Please..." She sobbed it out but she was dead serious about what she wanted.

Tilban and Zilfure laughed again as they watched her beg for there help. It was Tilban that spoke after the fit of laughter. " You foolish girl, even if you were telling the truth what would it matter, the influx of light and dark would be tipped in our favor heavily even if he did destroy them. Your argument is flawed."

Zilfure rose from his throne and descended the stair towards her, his insect legs making quick work of the distance as he approached. " Would you like me to end this human my queen or maybe make a nice scarecrow out of her? Then again, she looks quite appetizing."

" Both of you get out."

Zilfure spun around shocked as he was just in front of Sakura as she listened. " My queen, you would have us leave you with this trash?"

Tilban was also shocked as he rubbed his hands together and approached his queen from the side. " Yes let us dispose of this nat for you."

" Are you both disobeying a direct order from me?"

Sakura could feel the temperature in the room drop drastically at the question. In the corner of her vision, she could see the shadows pull away from the walls and ground where the dim light cast them as they advanced on the center of the room at the woman's silent call. She heard the two males take a step back.

They both bowed and faded into dark smoke, not wanting to face the wrath of the queen of all darkness. " Rise my child and approach."

She did as she was told, climbing the stairs towards her. She kneeled down in front of her a couple of feet away and bowed her head in respect. She knew that she was in this woman's debt for multiple reasons and she wasn't about to show any disrespect towards her.

" If you are telling the truth this conversation will continue and I will decide if I will aid you or not. If you are lying then I will erase you and your world along with everyone you love with but a flick of the hand. Do you understand?"

She didn't hesitate, she knew she was right and looked up at the queen who was staring back at her. " I understand."

The queen leaned forward in her throne and placed a gloved hand on her head and she felt a pulse of energy pulse through her. She could literally feel her memories being sifted through, flashes of her childhood, her time at Zoukens, and recent events flash before her eyes. She didn't know how long they remained like that but she knew that Vivian was telling the truth when she told them about how she faced Angra Mainyu and how he planned to destroy almost all the different dimensions. She felt the gloved hand leave her head and she remained bowed waiting for the queen to speak to her.

" You speak the truth my child, move closer and sit with your back to me. She was puzzled by the odd order but did what she was told.

" I will speak and you will listen, in the end, I will decide if you will receive the aid of the dark.

Sakura nodded her head as a sign of comprehension and listened. She let out of a startled eep as she felt a brush begin to go through her hair. It was slow and gentle, just like Rider used to do for her.

The queen chuckled at the cute squeak that escaped the girl. " I apologize, I saw in your memories that you are quite fond of this and my subordinates said some awful things about your family so I will do this to make it up to you."

Sakura relaxed as the brushing continued, she really did enjoy it and the queen was really good at it as she ran the brush through her hair. She felt oddly safe and reassured by the queens' words.

" I have been around since the beginning, I have always existed and watched as each universe evolved. I've seen the rise and fall of civilizations, I've seen them come close to being wiped out and I've seen them succeed and live happily. People have a misguided view on me since they associate darkness with evil, some of it is true and some of it isn't. I have battled the light since the very beginning, trying to gain the upper hand over the other, however, centuries ago we came to an agreement that we would share, I get the nights and she gets the days.

Sakura felt way out of her depth, she was talking about the very beginning and all the universe's like it's nothing. She knew that the woman was a queen but she was starting to think that a divine being was a more fitting title.

" Thus was the birth of night and day, we have our little tiffs now and then. A crusade here, a revolt there, but we are not good or evil. Take your mother, for example, the Gorgon Medusa was made into a Gorgon by a jealous god and was hunted relentlessly. True some of the things she did could be described as evil deeds, but she regrets it and has worked tiredly to right her wrongs. The idea of someone being a villain or hero and not being able to change it is ridiculous, heroes can do evil deeds just as villains can do evil ones and vice versa. The twilight walkers parents are a good example of this as well."

Sakura wondered who that was, twilight she knew was in between of dark and light but she made it sound like it was someone she knew.

" The one you refer to as Vivian's parents are examples of villains that are also able to do good. You may not have ever been to there world but you've seen glimpses of it through the boy's tale and how the so-called heroes live a grand castle surrounded by a city that is protected by a large impregnable wall and the people they classify as villains live in the shadow of it in the open fields. Her parents are two people that have killed there fair share of people however they also have brewed medicine and cooked meals for the people that can't afford food in that dimension. Not very villain like to me."

Sakura thought on her words, she really was now in a family of villains but does that make her one? Her mind couldn't quite process the idea that the terms hero and villain weren't that cut and clean.

" Don't fret over it young one, this is just me being philosophical and ranting over these titles that people push on others. Back to the story, I have watched you grow into the young lady you are today. I was there the day that you were given away, I was there when you got your lesson from the old man, I was there when you had the pieces of the broken grail placed inside of you. I kept you strong in those times when the light dimmed in your eyes and you shut yourself off from the world. I wish you would have used the power within you to smite those two fools along with your original family but I see now that Angra Mainyu had been whispering to you from the dark. I am proud of you, you didn't use my power to improve yourself you dealt with it in your own way, and you found people that will back you up."

Sakura felt a mix of emotions at that, the anger at the mention of her previous families but was also happy that the queen was proud of her and the image of her new family standing by her side. She felt the tears run down her face, a gloved hand wiping them away."

" Let those tears run when you win this war, my child."

Sakura was elated to hear that she spun around happy and misty-eyed as she held back the tears. " Really you'll help?!"

The queen seemed to be startled by the sudden turn around by her, one hand gripping a black handled brush and the other in the air where she was holding her hair. She then laughed, and Sakura could guess that the queen hadn't laughed like this in a very long time as it wasn't a laugh at someone but a laugh of joy and amusement.

" You are a funny one child, and by far the most enjoyable company I've had in... well it's been a long time."

Sakura frowned at that. " Zilfure and Tilban aren't your friends?"

The queen shook her head, dismissing the brush into a puff of smoke. " They are generals and basically bodyguards. I let them sort through various things that I could do but I...

" You don't want to be alone." Sakura didn't know what came over her but she just spoke what she knew the queen was feeling. " You're tired of facing things by yourself so you found people that you could rely on, people that report to you and talk to you." She walked over to the queen who was still a tad shocked at being cut off and read. " I'm sorry."

" What are you apologizing for?" The queen rose from her throne and stood in front of Sakura.

" You've been alone for so long and if I'm as you say a child of the dark and therefore your child I haven't been there for you like you have for me and I am sorry for that." She moved in and hugged the queen of literally all darkness, the boldest thing that anyone would dare to lesser beings and she did it because she cared and was sorry.

The queen was struck silent as the girl hugged her waist, in all her eons and eons and eons of life she has never been shown this kind of affection. Yet this girl that she kept an eye on in the dark like so many others so that she wouldn't simply fade away was apologizing to her for not being there for her when there was no way she could. Yet even still she could feel no deceit in the girl as she hugged and ran her hand over her mid back.

Sakura pulled away from the queen with a blush on her face. " I apologize for being so forward and cutting you off, I just felt like you really could use a hug since I'm willing to guess you don't get them much.

The queen raised a gloved hand and ruffled Sakura's hair. " It's ok... I... Thank you... Now I can't directly get involved in this war but I'm willing to lend you some power over the dark since you lost a lot of it when you were cut off from Angra Mainyu."

Sakura looked away and blushed again." I... Don't know how to even make shadows move or anything, I was transported here spiritually by the grail so I could learn from you how to control them.

The queen regarded her for a minute before laughing lightly as she moved and placed a hand on her back. " My dear dark child you've been doing it since your outburst to Zilfure and Tilban." She flicked her hand and a full-length mirror appeared a few feet away and the queen led her over to it.

What she saw shocked her and entertained the idea that it was a trick but she dismissed it as she stared at her reflection. Her skin was now much paler and had red veins over it, she was wearing a black dress that was cut all around to make the bottom of the dress look like ribbons and show off her legs, the dress itself had red lines running along it that seemed to pulse like it was alive, her hair was a grayish white which was drastically different from the purple it was before. Even her eyes were a dark red now and she noticed the queen move behind her in the mirror.

" You look beautiful, a true child of the dark."

She turned and looked over herself in the mirror, still amazed at her sudden transformation. She turned her attention to the queen. " How did I do this? I didn't even feel the transformation."

" When they insulted your family you called upon the dark and silenced them momentarily, you have an amazing affinity for it and this form is as natural to you like your human and newly found gorgon one. You don't feel any different because you've always been this way you've just suppressed it and kept it locked away." The queen cupped her face and moved her head upwards to stare at her hood. " You don't have to keep this power locked away, it's yours, Angra Mainyu and Zouken don't have a hold on you anymore. You don't need my help though I will give this." She held her hand out and summoned a dark orb that buzzed with dark energy.

Sakura eyed the orb, grabbing it after getting a nod from the queen. She could feel the power immediately adjust to her, she dropped to a knee as she shook uncontrollably as she got acclimated to the new power. She could feel an energy course through her as she tried to get a handle on it. Slowly but surely it died down and she got back to her feet. " What was that?"

You had a knack for lightning and she was right that blue lightning was rare however I upgraded you to the rarest one. Black lightning can only be used by a master of the dark arts and lived in the shadows for a long time. It is very strong and can fry any mage of the current era if you wish or dial it back to knock out or torture." The queen was shocked again as she was hugged once again, this time returning the gesture.

" You are quite the loving one." She chuckled and rubbed circles on the girls back. After a few minutes, she pulled apart but kept her hands on Sakura's shoulders as she kneeled down in front of her. " I want you to go forth as my champion, I've spent eons watching over the dimensions and I've grown attached to them like a parent to a child. Stop Angra Mainyu and save the dimensions child. I let him go about his ways because I thought that he would just plunge them into the dark but if he destroys them it will cause havoc on a cosmic scale. Hmm, thank you, child. I'm starting to see that maybe my campaign to see darkness take over the light is wrong. Maybe we can work more closely together rather than tolerate each other and make things better. All thanks to you and the light that is that boy you like so much and the dark within you working together.

Sakura blushed at Shirou being her light but didn't deny it. She didn't know what to say to someone who was rethinking an age-old battle because of her. She decided to just smile and give a thumbs up.

The queen laughed at the childish thing and laughed more at Sakura's shocked expression when she mirrored the thumbs up. " What? You didn't think I was proper and authoritative all the time, I can have fun. Oh before you go. Tilban! Zilfure!

The two in question materialized at the base of the steps kneeling to her. They spoke in unison. " Yes, my queen?"

" I've decided to back this girl and make her the champion of darkness. She will go forth and kill Angra Mainyu for deceiving me and fight for us and her family." Towards the end, she moved her hand to Sakura's head and ruffled her hair a bit. Shocking the two males. In all there years they have never seen the queen be friendly like that, yet this child was able to gain the queens' trust and become the champion.

" I don't know about champion but I will be your friend and I will defeat Angra Mainyu for you because that's what a friend would do. I'll stand by you and fight for you not because I have a title that requires me to do so. Because I want to be your friend and that's what friends do for one another."

Zilfure and Tilban couldn't believe the gal of the girl to speak to the queen like she is. To address her and tell her that she didn't want a title she so graciously bestowed upon her was cause for death. They were about to end her when the queen raised a hand to them, stopping them dead in their tracks.

" I would love to have you as a friend, only if you promise to visit and give me more hugs though, and let me brush your hair, and other friend things." The queen outstretched a hand to be taken to seal the deal.

Sakura looked at the offered hand and laughed moving in and wrapping the queen in a hug. " I promise."

The two males looked on in amazement, truly in all the years, they thought the scene playing out in front of them would never happen yet here it was. This child was special that was for sure.

They broke apart the hug and the queen snapped a finger, a dark portal coming to life a few feet away. It is time for you to go back to your family my child. Go forth and live how you want to live, and don't forget to visit. " She handed her a piece of black chalk. " Use this to open a portal to me, I'll be rooting for you!"

Sakura walked towards the portal, waving bye to the queen and then to Zilfure and Tilban.

Zilfure and Tilban still shocked just dumbly waved back as they watched her go. They shared a look between the two of them and mentally decided that this was the weirdest day of the there lives. They broke apart to do there own activities, no one noticing the dark scowl on Tilbans face as he left and headed for his quarters.

Tilban opened the dark oak door to his room and closed it behind him. He snapped his finger and a spell activated making the room sound proof and blocking all viewing and listening spells. He moved over to a table with black rocks atop it, he moved them together and a faint ghostly outline appeared above the rocks.

" Why are you contacting me?"

Tilban grabbed at the collar or his suit. " Because we've got a problem."

(Forest)

It was getting late the sun falling rapidly, they had been sparring for hours now, waiting for Sakura to finish up whatever she was doing. The sun was just over the trees, casting shadows over a good portion of the field.

Shirou blocked the nails with his shield and flung Medusa away with his oversized shield while he held Vivian down with his sword against hers.

Vivian moved, deflecting his sword to the side and moving in closer, she jumped back as he brought his knee up to meet her. She ran around him preparing to slash at him only to stop. She felt something, she looked up, the others following her gaze.

A star twinkled in the sky and fell, it was heading right towards them. Vivian smirked, " here she comes." She opened the top of the bounded field and the star shot through it and a light came from where Sakura was standing. They all shielded their eyes from the light. When they opened them again Sakura was opening her eyes. They all rushed over to her, tackling her in a big group hug.

Sakura let out an oof as she was tackled in a hug of the three people that had been waiting for her. " Did you guys miss me?" She grinned playfully as she returned the hug as they remained like that for a minute.

After everyone dusted themselves off and helped each other up they started to bombard her with questions. " Are you ok? Where did you go? Do you feel whole and not light-headed in any way? Did you figure out what you wanted to know?"

Sakura put her hands up in defense as she attempted to stop the flood of questions. " Yes, I'm fine. I just took a little trip to figure out how to control my power over shadows. And I made a new friend."

Vivian smirked to Medusa and Shirou. " I told you my apprentice would be fine and be able to do it. I wasn't worried at all I knew you could do it."

Shirou rolled his eyes. " Yeah, you weren't pacing or fretting at all the past couple of hours." He ran as a red-faced Vivian chased him around with her fist raised above her head.

Sakura laughed at the two as they ran, then turning her attention to her mother. " Thanks, mom, I focused and found the grail within me that had the power to spirit me away to find the person that could help me.

" So you're able to control them now?" Her mothers' voice had an impressed tone to it as she slightly expected her not to get this under control in one day.

" I found out that I had the power all along I was just suppressing it, for so long I kept it locked away because it was also Angra Mainyu and Zouken trying to manipulate me through my power but now I know it's my power and I don't need to be afraid anymore. She motioned for her mother to step back as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her like an x. Sakura imagined her family, and the will to protect them. She pulled her arms down to her side quickly and opened her eyes as dark energy shot out and enveloped her, transforming her into dark Sakura.

The other three couldn't believe it, the immense power coming off of Sakura was amazing. She had black electricity going around her arms, she wore a dress the had a ribbon-like design on the bottom which showed them a lot of her legs, her white slip-on shoes were replaced with black ones, her hair and skin a pale white with red veins across her body.

She looked over to her mother. " How about we show these Emiya's who's the best team around here?"

Medusa looked back with a smirk. " I suppose we should knock them down a few pegs and remind them that a mother and daughter are not to be trifled with.

Shirou and Vivian looked to each other and puffed their chests out, the challenge evident and there pride and Emiya thickheadedness coming to life.

They all four moved a blur of motion as the combat began, Medusa and Sakura were communicating through the master and servant link. " You take Vivian and I'll take Shirou, we'll separate them but stay close enough that we can provide support to each other or switch if need be."

" Understood, good plan." She moved toward Vivian faking her out and sliding between her legs where she tripped her up with her chains, she threw the nail to Vivian's prone form which barely dodged it by rolling away at the last moment.

Sakura saw Vivian get pushed away and advanced on Shirou. He held his sword out at the ready. She decided now was the best time to try her hand at dark weapon creation. She spread her fingers and focused. Three dark knives came to life between her fingers and she mentally cheered as she pulled it off. She summoned three more on her other hand and began peppering Shirou with the throwing knives. He blocked them, they shattered on contact with the shield. She stopped and threw more knives as she surveyed her surroundings. The sun was setting so the shadows of the trees invaded the center of the field, this worked to her advantage and she started formulating a plan. She threw her last knife and held her hand out.

Shirou was amazed at Sakura's talent despite not having used magecraft and fought before. She hurled the shadow knives at him with great force, not enough to pierce his armor but enough to make him realize real quick that they may be shadows but they are still lethal. The barrage of knives ended and what happened next made him regret not taking this seriously. Without warning, she shot black lightning out of her hand and he was hit with a constant torrent of it. The metal of his armor did little to defend him from the shock.

Vivian ducked under the nail that passed over her and dived to the side, just barely passing over the chain trying to sweep her legs. They weren't pulling any punches and from what she could tell Shirou couldn't get close to Sakura and she couldn't mount an offense of her own as her aunt kept her moving and was on the constant attack. She grinned as she dodged a chain coming down on her from above and yelled to Shirou " there playing to win Shirou I guess we better step it up." She through up a magical barrier as she opened a portal and brought out her cloak which she dawned quickly.

Shirou heard her loud and clear and started to take this more seriously. He raised his shield and it glowed with a dark purple fire that nullified the lightning as it made contact with the flame. She stopped the lightning and threw knives as she retreated towards the shadow of the trees, Shirou in pursuit.

Vivian activated the functions of her cloak and a design that glowed red and purple came to life on the cloak and she began to hover in the air. Blue and white mana wires began to creep out of the back of the cloak and five purple circles came to life above her. " My turn Aunt Meddie." That was all the warning she would give her as the barrage began, she shot the high-speed lasers where she was standing and tracked her as she kept the barrage going swiping at her path with her wires and keeping her on the defensive.

Medusa ran fast, dodging the lasers and zig-zagging to avoid the wires. She was glad those two were taking this seriously now, she could tell when Sakura came back that she meant business and wanted to train to the fullest. Speaking of which, this would be a good time to see if Sakura had a plan. She reached out through there link. " Sakura, the tables seem to be turning on us. What do you want to do?" She listened to her go over what she worked up and smirked. " That's risky but they definitely won't expect it. Let's do it." She ran forward and saw the wire coming down upon her and took an immediate right, heading in the direction of Shirou and Sakura.

Vivian watched as she ran from her, her confidence as she followed and peppered her path with high-speed spells. " What are you two up to I wonder?" Her cloak opened down the middle and formed makeshift wings as she flew after her aunt.

Sakura was almost to the shadows when she heard him start to gain on her, newfound instinct kicked in as she rolled forward, passing under the gauntlet that aimed to grab her and summoned knives to her hands as she spun to meet the sword coming down on her. She almost buckled under the pressure as the sword met her shadow knives, they didn't break but the blow itself sent shockwaves through her body. She looked up to his helmet to meet his gaze. " My, my, senpai. You aren't pulling any punches are you?" She pushed slightly with her knives, moving the sword slightly.

" I could say the same to you, you seem to quite gifted for combat if the way you were keeping me at a distance was any indication but now that we are all trying I want to win this little game so let's have fun." He pushed slightly with his sword, taking back the slight ground he lost.

She looked to the side and slightly up in a playful thoughtful expression. " How odd I was thinking the same thing. Let the best team win and while we are at it let's make it more interesting. The losing team has to the dishes for a week."

" You would make a deal like that with me at such a close range? Close range combat is my bread and butter but I'll agree to the deal, just means that Vivian and I will get a week off from dishes."

Instead of replying she deflected the sword to the side and stepped on it to bury it in the ground. She jumped over him and fluid frontflip, slashing at his helmet to no avail. She watched as he tried to uproot his sword. She dismissed her knives in her right hand and outstretched it toward the shadow of the sword and closed it, small tendrils of shadow coming out of the sword and wrapping around it, firmly holding it in place. She moved in again, bobbing out of the way of the shield and fist trying to keep her away. She slid under him and jumped on his back dark lightning in her hands as she wrapped herself around him and shocked him. She heard him grunt in protest to the lightning but couldn't shake her off because of his bulky form. " Sakura now!" She smirked as she springs off his back, the force driving him into the ground.

Medusa was now the distance required to initiate the plan, she pulled her arm back as she ran, her nail held like a javelin. She launched it into the sky, a boom sounding as she did. It soared away from her as she now looked toward her daughter. " Sakura now!" She saw her jump off of Shirou's back and ascend toward the spike. Once she grabbed it she came to a screeching halt, her feet digging into the ground as she pulled with all the strength her monstrous strength stat would give her, flinging Sakura in the air toward Vivian.

Sakura was having the time of her life, to be able to finally practice magecraft and train and spar with her family is amazing and she hoped it would never stop. However she also wanted to win, guilty competitiveness coming to life in her. She reached her hand out and summoned a bow of darkness in her hand, with practiced ease she pulled the dark string back an arrow of similar darkness coming to life. She aimed true and fired, the arrow cutting through the wind as it rocketed toward the target it hit a mana shield that was projected in front of Vivian. " Ok then, let's try this." She called upon the shadows around her and knocked another arrow. She fired once again, this time, however, the arrow split and split. What was once one arrow was now fifty, all aimed for the flying cloaked figure.

Vivian had to admit that this strategy they came up with was risky but bold and cunning at the same time. She noticed that Shirou was without his sword, the object being held in the ground by shadows and the dance partners have now switched as she was now fighting Sakura. She blocked the first arrow with no problem, a good shot she had to admit considering the shooters' conditions, she was also impressed with the follow-up volley. She outstretched both her hands and the barrier formed again, the arrows pulverizing it as they hit it. She could hardly see through it as the arrows were at least fifty or more impaled into the shield. She dismissed the shield and to her horror, another arrow unlike the first was closing in on her. This one cracked with dark electricity of some kind, thinking fast she shot a mana wire out and caught it inches away from her, the arrow still sparked with an unknown energy and as she went to examine it exploded point blank. The following explosion blinding her and sending her plummeting to the ground where she hit the ground hard. She rose in the small crater she made as she landed and coughed as she snapped a finger and a gust of wind blew the dust away. " Clever apprentice, very clever." She looked into the sky to find it empty and then looked around her. " Where..." A knife was pressed to her throat the same time one of her arms was pulled behind her back.

" Right here sensei." She held her arm behind her back as she put the blade of her knife against her neck. " I believe that we win this little team spar. Say it Sensei ", she said almost musically.

" Hmph, don't get cocky my apprentice I still have Shirou able to fight." Immediately as she finished saying that Shirou's armored form rolling across the field like a rag doll, Medusa's pink eyes menacingly cutting through the kicked up dust from him skidding across the field. Shirou raised a hand and waved a tiny white flag in the air.

Sakura chuckled as she removed the knife and released her arm, well that was fun. She looked around the completely decimated field, maybe a little destructive but mostly fun. She dismissed her knife and hugged her mother which returned the gesture. " Good job mom."

Medusa laughed at the light-hearted attitude. " To you as well, it was with your plan that we found success."

Sakura looked up at her and grinned, " and because we won we don't have to worry about doing the dishes for a whole week."

Vivian went wide-eyed at that. " What! Since when did we agree to that!"

" Oh, Shirou agreed because he believed that you two would win that whoever won wouldn't have to do dishes for a week."

" Shirou!" She rolled him over and shakes him violently at having to do dishes for a week. Shirou's only response being grunts and moans as he was still reeling from having Medusa toss him around like a kickball.

(Tohsaka Mansion)

" Archer."

The tan man appeared before her with his head down and arms crossed leaning against a wall of the sitting room they were in. " Yes, Rin?"

" Tomorrow night we make our move on berserker. It's still too risky to attack the Saber/Rider alliance so we will take out berserker instead." She looked over the multiple books she had open, trying to figure out the berserkers' identity that archer spotted with the girl.

" Understood, you should get some rest for it will not be an easy fight. Beserkers are wild and insanely strong and from what I could tell the master is no pushover either."

" Oh? Worrying about my well-being archer? I knew that you would come around. She smirked at him as he rolled his eyes and faded away into blue smoke."

(Ryuudou Temple)

Medea sat at the steps with assassin much to the samurai's annoyance. Caster stared at the stars as they twinkled in the night sky. She couldn't find anything of interest in the viewing spell and her defenses were all set up so she decided out of pure boredom to sit with assassin. " I am sorry."

Assassin whirled his head around so fast that he heard something pop. " Come again?"

" I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me." She spoke without taking her eyes off the night sky, she didn't know what alien feeling was coming over her but she just felt like talking and trying to smooth things out between her and assassin.

The assassin was speechless, never since his summoning did he think he would hear those words from the woman, the woman that lorded over him like she was better than him and made him watch the gate as a guard dog she so eloquently put it. " Well, what brought this about?"

" In my life, I've been betrayed many times, betrayed people many times, and lost my children and choice in love. I just want to be happy, I want to live a life not dictated by a god or be used for someone else's goal and be thrown to the side like trash once they achieve it." She tore her gaze away from the stars and met his surprised one. " I'm telling you this because you're really the only friend I've got here, all be it a forced friendship but a friendship none the less."

" I will have to reflect on this, but I accept your apology. I can see in your eyes that you mean it, there's a softness there that wasn't present when you summoned me."

Medea nodded to him and rose to return to her workshop she pondered his words as she did not really know why she felt like clearing the air so to speak with assassin but it felt oddly right to her.

(Castle)

Illya skipped through the halls and pushed the giant wooden door open to the courtyard of the castle. There her servants had been training all day as well as the past couple of days, waiting for her to give the order. " Hi, berserkers! Tomorrow we will move into the city and destroy the competition, starting with my brother splattered all over the place at my feet for stealing papa away from me.

The two warriors kneeled down in front of her and unison spoke. " Yes, master."

AN: So this is another packed chapter full of goodies, some solid stuff in there. I was having real trouble with how I was going to have Sakura gain her dark powers so I was rewatching stay night, a bit of heavens feel, and manga and I feel like this path is not outside of the realm of possibility. The grail manipulating her body to let the other three is kind of cheesy even as I re-re-reread it but I don't know. Next chapter we can expect some power plays and more action-packed goodness rather then what seems to be a weird slice of life fate fanfic cause that's not what we are about.

As always I'd like to thank everyone for reading and leaving comments I enjoy writing this and I have plans for future of this series I guess but it's not one now cause it's the first I don't know! This crazy ride is going on!

Spoiler!

In the left corner of the castle. Weighing in at a metric crap ton, a beserker who's ready to get into the colis... I mean ring. It's... Wait! He's tagging in a partner! Two goliaths of muscle in the berserker class! Ladies and gentleman, let's get ready to rumble!


	9. Berserkers!

I do not own Fate or the characters that are associated with it.

Fate Cross-Dimensional Family

(Berserkers?!)

Archer and Rin made their way carefully through the forest surrounding the castle Archer scouted. From what he gathered the only way into the castle was through the large front gate that would lead them into the open area inside behind the walls that protected the castle. Rin pondered possible jumping the wall but decided against it as the time they were in the air would make them sitting ducks, she didn't like storming the gate but it was the only option they had. She stepped over a root sticking out of the ground and continued down the path, Archer just ahead of her. The forest was dead quiet as it was the midnight and pitch black out. She was thankful for Archer's superb vision and her knowledge of magecraft to help her see lest they are stumbling around in the dark.

"It's just up ahead, we'll be in front of the bounded field surrounding the castle in minutes." Archer looks over his shoulder as he walks, gauging Rin's expression and how she carried herself. He could tell that she was not going to hold back, it was unfortunate that they weren't going after Saber and Rider but as long as they died it didn't matter to him when so long as they do. He refocused on the road ahead and started putting together a plan to beat Heracles. This was not going to be easy, they would have to play this right for one wrong move and they would be crushed by the mighty Greek hero. Archer stopped and turned to face Rin fully. " Are you ready?"

Rin looked past Archer to open field surrounding the castle, they were feet away from the bounded field and once they go in it was all or nothing. She checked her gems in her sleeve, pouch, a quick check of her magical circuits and her trump card hanging from her waist and she gave a nod. "Let's do this, Archer."

They walked through the bounded field and into the dark open field surrounding the castle. Rin was expecting to see guards of some kind on patrol or the castle to be lit by torches but instead, they found it all dark. No guards in the field or even along the walls of the castle, everything was just quiet as the two stood there looking around and waiting for something that never came.

After a few more minutes Rin looked to Archer and motioned for them to move on the front gate of the castle wall. They made their way carefully along the outer edge of the field by the bounded field toward it as they kept there head on a swivel for enemies. They reached a dirt path that leads to the front gate and started down it slowly. The eerie silence slowly unnerving them slightly.

As they got halfway down the path the silence was broken by a thunderclap of metal on metal as torches one by one started to light up on the castle along the wall illuminating soldiers banging on huge shields with swords and spears in unison. They dropped into there respective combat stances as they eyed the people on the wall and looked for incoming attacks. There focus was drawn to the old large wooden doors opening up slowly to reveal a single figure walking towards them. They knew immediately that this was Berserker as the rage rolled off him in waves so they focused most of there attention on him.

As Archer watched Berserker step into the light he grimaced at what he saw. He wore a red tattered cape, a helmet with red and black animal fur of some kind at the top, and carried a huge shield and spear and armor like the nights on the wall. "That's not Heracles."

(Jungle Opposite Side)

Saber, Rider, Shirou, and Sakura made their way through the forest with the goal of hopefully meeting the master of Berserker and recruiting them and their servant to face Angra Mainyu. From what Vivian told them she had memories of her Papa fighting a Berserker that had twelve lives and if they could get him onto there side it would be a huge step forward in stopping Angra Mainyu. Shirou looked around as he walked, he could hardly see in front of him as they made their way through the forest in the night. He took another step forward and tripped over a root in the ground and fell flat on his face, a loud thud booming through the air.

Vivian and Rider turned around and sighed at his sprawled out form. Sakura was standing beside him doing her best not to laugh at the mud dripping off his helmet as he got up. She helped him stand fully up and stepped back again as he dusted off his shoulders.

"How can you guys see in this? I can hardly see you two standing in front of me as it is."

"Shirou you're talking to a pair of trees."

He was thankful that his helmet was on so they couldn't see his cheeks turn red from his own stupidity and blindness. He turned towards the noise and heard someone step directly in front of him. It must have been Vivian as he heard her rattle off a spell and he felt foreign energy come over him. Suddenly his vision started to slowly improve as he could see several yards in front of him and he could finally make his way through the forest without tripping and falling over everything. He looked over to Sakura who was currently in her Gorgon form.

"So that's why you haven't tripped over anything. That's cheating."

Her only response was her sticking her tongue out at him and they continued on there trek to the castle. They could start to see a clearing through the trees as well as the backside of the castle in the middle of it. They were stopped by a raised hand from Vivian who was feet away from where the forest met clearing.

She turned to address the three before they continued. " There is a bounded field surrounding the castle and it is right behind me. Once we go in, we need to make our way to the front gate, find Berserkers master, explain the situation and get them on our side. Questions?"

There were none, only stiff nods as all manner of goofing around stopped and everyone got serious as they summoned there weapons and armor. Vivian did the same as she dawned her cloak and turned to the bounded field. They all walked into the open field, it was quiet for but a moment before torches on the wall started to flicker to life one by one, no doubt the master was alerted by them passing through the field but they weren't trying to exactly sneak in. The four of them grouped up and stood back to back, each looking for threats and preparing for an attack. They waited and waited but nothing came, they started to relax ever so slightly until they heard it. The laughing started to grow and grow in volume as it seemed to approach them. Vivian looked up and barked out "Move!" as she rolled forward and sprinted before turning just in time to see the explosion of dirt and dust happen where they were just standing.

Medusa didn't look to Vivian or around for whatever she saw, instead using her incredible speed to sprint forward a good distance before turning to see the explosion and the being that caused it. Her eyes narrowed as she focused in on the new arrival. One thing was for sure, the madness rolling off hulking mass in the crater was definitely Berserker.

Shirou and Sakura moved. He leaped and rolled on the ground, he dug in and raised his shield as he righted himself and turned, dirt and rock bouncing off the shield. He heard Sakura pull back on the string of her bow behind him as they got there first look at the hulking form of Berserker. Shirou had to admit that Vivians' description of the madman was pretty accurate. His skin was a color reminiscent of ash and his muscles spoke volumes of his strength, his light blue eyes glowed brightly in the dust as he looked between the four of them, a wild smile on his face.

"This isn't the Berserker from the memory! Everyone stay alert and be prepared for anything!" Vivian didn't even finish barking out the order as the Berserker moved again and sword met sword and the resulting in shockwaves and the earth to crack around them. The sword of the Berserker was inches away from her face, she just barely brought the sword out of the sheath to block the strike. The ground cracked again as the Berserker put a tiny bit more effort into his assault, his mad grin never leaving his face as he pushed.

"OPPRESSOR!"

AN: And there we have it the battles will now commence and things are going to get interesting from here ladies and gents let me tell you. I'm sure that you are all well aware of the second Berserkers identity in this chapter but I wonder if you guys know who I've selected for her second Berserker? You guys are smart I'm sure you guys and gals knew before even I thought it up. I'm going to be dropping stats down below because I think you guys would like that and the first Berserker will be made up from scratch since he actually isn't a Berserker class servant and the second Berserker I will be buffing and changing his Noble Phantasm because it well sucks, I'm going to keep aspects of it but it is going to change drastically from what it is.

Also, I will be trying out these smaller chapters to see if you enjoy it better this way or we can go back to the extra packed chapters.

Wondering what's on the menu for the next chapter? Construction and rebuilding because things are about to get nuts! And maybe a nice side of Caster viewing it from a spell and giving her thoughts.

As always I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing it means so much to me. We are currently at 38 follows and 56 follows which is about 38 and 56 more then I would get and I appreciate you guys for tagging along with me on this adventure. I also want to make a point to shout out people that left comments.

Nemoskull: Yeah it took me a couple of chapters but I think of got the hang of those pesky quotation marks. I gotta go back and edit the first two chapters or something cause they are slightly... lacking... in the quotation department.

Xmevizoxpr4l: Thanks for the review and awesome profile pic of Shirou. The first two chapters are a little rough but it gets better I promise!

Let's keep this crazy train going!


	10. All Out War!

I do not own or am affiliated with the Fate Franchise or the characters that appear in it.

Fate

Cross-Dimensional Family

(Queen of the Castle)

The clashing of metal on metal could be heard all around the castle as the two Berserkers engaged there foes. Archer, in particular, was having a difficult time with his Berserker as every time Kanshou and Bakuya met the huge bronze shield his momentum would be halted and then flung back, not moving the Berserker an inch. He dashes' in again, keeping low and waiting for him to bring his shield to bear. When the shield came he smirked as he stopped and jumped over him, the eyes in the dark of the bronze helmet watching him as he did. He landed behind the Berserker and went about his attack only to have to block as the end of his spear was barreling at him. Blocking it with the side of Kanshou, he grimaced as the nail at the end of the spear pierced his sword and is coming closer and closer to him.

The Berserker then spun, ripping the sword out of Archer's hand, leaving him to block the incoming shield strike with his only remaining sword. The shield met his sword and broke it with the force as he was hurtled to the side from the impact, rolling and ending up on his hands and knees at the end. He got up and turned to find Berserker right before him, the edge of his shield meeting his upper chest and once again sending him backward.

Rin watched as the Berserker fought and moved after Archer, she had a job to do to and made her way to the gate. If she could locate Berserkers master and kill them then this fight would be over with, Archer was skilled but this Berserker seems to very tough and not easy to take down at all, she broke into a sprint eyeing the soldiers atop the castle walls. They stood stationary and unmoving, maybe they aren't actual guards? Her thoughts were halted when Berserkers spear impaled itself just in front of her in the ground. She jumped back defensively as Berserker reclaimed his spear as Archer lands beside her, breathing hard from his fight with Berserker.

Archer couldn't believe it, this Berserker hasn't broken a sweat in there fight so far. He stood in his original position, staring them down as if nothing has happened. His dual swords weren't working, he didn't want to use his Reality Marble yet. Composing himself, he decided to change up the game, he dismissed his sword and summoned his bow, readying an arrow. The arrow was released, cutting through the arrow like a hot knife through butter, it flew straight and true, impacting hard on the Berserkers shield. The arrow didn't pierce it, in fact, it barely made a dent as Berserker grabbed it and snapped it with a clenched fist. He readied another arrow of a different kind and fired it up in the air, grabbing Rin's shoulder and jumping backward hard as the immediate area in front of them became lethal. The arrow flew upwards in the sky until gravity took its toll, but what was once one arrow became two, then four, then twenty, then two hundred. Archer watched as the barrage of arrows began and the area around Berserker was pelted repeatedly with arrows. A solid minute later and the Berserker stood there, crouched under his huge shield. He stood to full height and in one swing broke the arrows or simply knocked them off with the handle of his spear.

Rin could feel the sweat rolling down her head now, not a scratch on him after that. She was starting to feel like this Berserker was a pretty good counter to Archer, or at least had enough knowledge and seasoned fighter to be able to hold his own against him. This wasn't going to be easy, a glance at Archer confirmed to her that they must be having similar thoughts. They both readied for the next round, this wasn't going to be easy.

(Back of Castle)

Spartacus laughed jovially as he put more and more power into his assault, the ground cratering around the woman that was holding his sword at bay. He brought a leg up and kicked her hard in the stomach sending her flying into the castle wall. He turned in time to catch Shirou's arm in the midst of a swing and tossed him away like it was nothing. Turning and bringing his sword up to block the nail, he grabs the connected chain and yanks hard on it sending Medusa hurtling towards him. He brings his knee up, connecting with her jaw as she is launched in the air, an arrow impacts his shoulder and he looks to it and then the shooter.

Sakura was pretty sure that people should not be that ripped. She was honestly surprised that the arrow didn't just bounce off his arm when it hit, she also knew that she had his undivided attention as the mad grin and blue eyes were directed on her now. He moved the groundbreaking with every step of his mad charge. She fired arrow after arrow at him, turning him into a running pin cushion but doing little to stop his charge. She summoned her knives as she readied herself for the blow, she would have to deflect it to the side considering his ridiculous strength and move in close and use his size against him.

To her shocked amazement, the sword stopped before it met her knives, shock playing across her features as she eyed the Berserker looking for an answer. He brought the sword to his side and moved away from her, walking towards the others who were regrouping.

"What are you?"

On pure instinct Sakura rolled to the side, barely escaping the attack by inches and bringing her bow to bear in the direction of the voice. There was a weird wire sword buried in the ground where she just was, past that she spotted a small girl, a tad shorter than her dressed in a white dress and elbow length gloves. She pulled back hard on the dark string of her bow as eyed the newcomer. "Are you the master of Berserker?"

"Are you some fake imitation of me?" The girl plucked a few hairs from her head and threw them in the air, forming them into two birds and two swords. She didn't know what was going on but she did know that there shouldn't be three traces of grail.

Sakura didn't like what she was seeing and didn't know what she was referring too until she remembered what Vivian said. They were going to bring the Holy Grail of this war on there side, and she got a feeling that she was staring it down right now. She could feel the power radiating off of her, no wonder that she could support two servants. Another sword came right for her at almost blinding speeds, she charged the arrow she had ready with her lightning and fired. They both met halfway and exploded, evenly matched it seemed.

Sakura lowered her bow. "We are not here to fight, there are things going on that we came to warn you about. Please just listen to us."

The girl seemed to consider this as she put a finger to her chin and tilted her head up. " I might listen to you after I've had my fun and Berserker turns Shirou to paste." She flicked her hand and the second sword flew towards her opponent.

Sakura grinned and turned her hand and flicked upwards, a wall of shadow spikes coming out of the ground in front of her and stopping the sword, an explosion happening when it did. "I wouldn't underestimate my Senpai, and if you want to have a spar to see which of us is better..."

Illy grinned as she took in her opponent, she could tell that they both were taking this seriously now. She watched as she summoned knives to her hands and adopted a combat stance. She dismissed her birds, like the idea of close combat especially after her training with Spartacus and Leonidas. She summoned her sword, a broad sword that she had seen her babysitter as a child use. She held it at the ready in front of her.

Sakura felt empowered by the night, the shadows all around her feeding her. She moved, seemingly in the blink of an eye. She throws her knives as she runs at the girl, she knows that her throwing knives won't hold a candle to the sword that she is holding. An image flashes through her mind and she focused on it as she neared.

Illya swung her mighty sword down, a splash of dark and light sparks as it met the dark opposite of hers. They were oddly similar but she felt that she wasn't copying her. A brief flicker of the eye told her all she needed to know. "It seems my brother has been busy, let's see how strong your bond really is!" She put more strength into her assault and watched as Sakura dropped to a knee.

Shirou, Vivian, and Medusa regrouped, each a little bruised by the mad servant but nothing crazy. Shirou, in particular, was once again dripping with dirt and debris from where he was tossed. They all focused on the giant mass of muscle walking towards them, mad smile in full as he stared them down. This person is clearly adept at fighting more then one opponent if his display earlier was anything to go by.

Shirou has had just about enough of being tossed around and falling in the mud, he shirked his arm and his shield fell to the ground, a thud resounding as the heavy object sunk into the ground slightly. He stabbed his sword into the ground beside him and cracked his knuckles as he stared the Berserker down.

Vivian watched as he did this, an eyebrow-raising as he was now weaponless. "What are you doing Shirou?" She could feel the beginnings of a plan forming that she wasn't going to like.

"Medusa and I will engage him while you figure out a way to restrain him, with her strength and what I remembered when I tossed around like a ragdoll yesterday." He focused himself, the memory replaying in his memory as he tried to replicate what he saw in it. The fruits of his labor were evident as a black fire engulfed him, the rage and power radiating off him astonishing. The other two watched with fascination as they waited for something to happen. They didn't have to wait long as the fire started to fade and with it, they saw his new appearance. Pieces of armor had been removed to show his now huge muscles over his body, his helmet had also been removed giving them a view of his now determined snarl he was showing to Berserker. He clenched and unclenched his gauntleted fists, moving slightly in other places to get used to the new setup, in the memory, when the Black Knight would face someone of superior build a huge creature he would have to face he did this to increase his output at the cost of defense.

Vivian and Medusa were amazed by the transformation, both of them also spotting a blushing Sakura in the corners of there vision. They couldn't really blame her, the new knight that stood before him wore no chest armor and only a little on his arms, giving them all full view of his muscular build. He also seemed to grow to almost Berserkers height as he now towered above both of them. He turned to them giving them both a nice view of his chiseled abs and torso. Vivian reached over and closed her aunts' jaw to stop any more drool to come out.

"You ready?" Shirou stood bravely with his back to Berserker, ready for the fight and wanting to get down to business. He watched as Medusa nodded and walked towards him, abandoning her nails as he did his sword and shield. He turned so they both were now facing Berserker who seemed to like the idea of hand to hand combat as he too through his sword to the wayside.

They moved, Vivians hood threatening to be blown off from the force of there movement. She watched their strikes met with Berserkers huge raised arms and noticed that the Berserker was pushed back from the impact if only a couple of inches. She got to work immediately, the memory of her mother coming to her mind. Now she just had to focus on the spell and wait for the right time.

(Castle Front)

Archer and Rin both breathed heavily, the latter of which took a knee and closed an eye from the sweat and dirt getting into it. She couldn't believe that a master and servant could be so utterly outclassed by a single servant this much. To top it all off the only real damage they've done is to his oversized shield, not a scratch on the man behind it besides those that were there before. "We need to get away from here and regroup, this Berserker is a complete counter to what we are throwing at it. We also haven't moved him an inch and getting past him doesn't seem likely." She didn't like this Berserker one bit, he's been eerily quiet throughout this whole engagement, except for his roars as he swung his spear and his barely kept rage in the form of clenched teeth and heavy breathing. It unnerved her as she looked upon him with her only open eye, the night masking his features except for the whites of his eyes and his piercing orange eyes. She gritted her teeth and rose, catching the gems that fell into her palm from her jacket and threw them. "Let's go, Archer!" As she turned she witnessed Berserker swing his spear, detonating the gems early and causing him no damage but causing enough of an explosion for them to get away. She pushed her magical circuits in her legs to the limit as she sprinted through the forest, her sense's (save for her partial vision) on full blast as she listened and readied for herself in case the Berserker gave chase, but he didn't and they continued to return to the mansion, not wanting to risk anything and to lick their wounds from the beating they received.

Leonidas stood stalwart and true as he gazed into the forest where they had run, he had orders to guard this gate and now he was alone. He closed his eyes and listened, the sounds of battle from the other side of the castle calling out to him. He could feel his spartan blood run hot for it, to be on the front lines again, engaging the enemy, the thrill and honor of the battle. He opened his eyes and his decision was made, he turned and made his way to the back of his castle, his red cape billowing in the wind as he went.

(Back of Castle)

Shirou ran at the Berserker, attempting to tackle the huge man to the ground. His assault moving him inches but he remained strong, Berserker brought his hands together and raised him above his head. Bringing them down upon Shirou's back like the swing of a hammer, his large hands meeting the muscled back of the knight. Shirou winced but didn't falter, he released his hold on Berserker when he felt the joined hands leave his back and rise again. He dodged the incoming attack and moving to the side and delivering heavy punches to the Berserkers exposed side. He didn't like the way this was going, each time he and the Berserker met it was a stalemate at first but he noticed a slight change when the Berserker clubbed the side of his head faster then he should have with his still joined hands. Shirou spun from the blow, blood from cut atop his head where he was hit running down his head. His eyes widened in shock as the Berserker was upon him again, the follow-up punch missing him thanks to Medusa kicking him in the side of the head from behind. The Berserker spinning and grabbing her leg, raising and then smashing her into the ground repeatedly.

Vivian watched as the brawl went on, the Berserker smiling the whole way through, it unnerved her. She shook her head, she can't be tripped up by such things now. She refocused, her trepidation melting away as she waited for them to be clear from the Servant so she could enact her plan. She had faith that those two could do this.

Sakura exchanged a flurry of blows with the girl mixing in various attacks from the shadows, all of which were stopped by similar attacks by the girl. They met once more there swords clashing and a stalemate ensued as they looked into the eyes of the other. Their red eyes glowed menacingly as they stared, dark fire lurking at the edges of Sakura's, light in the girls. It was not lost on her that she had just finished talking to the queen of all darkness about the battle between good and evil, light and darkness. She needed to find a way to disarm the girl and talk sense into her before her Berserker tore the others apart. She spared a glance to them and noticed something before she turned back, also taking note of the smirk upon the girls' features. She pushed her away slightly and spun, her sword missing the girl's stomach as she jumped back from her assault. Dismissing her sword she turned and fired a lighting charged arrow at Vivian. "Duck Sensei!" Turning back just in time to sidestep the blow of the sword and catch the girl in the back of the neck with her bow. She jumped away, firing arrows at her, hoping that Vivian can handle the newcomer.

Vivians focus was broken by the arrow flying towards her, breaking her concentration she rolled forward under the arrow. She was about to yell at Sakura when she came out of the roll. He words died in her throat as she heard the arrow impact something that it shouldn't have. She spun, unsheathing her sword and bringing to the ready. Her eyes widened as the madness and bloodlust coming off the newcomer hit her like a freight train, his piercing gaze unwavering as the last of the shock from Sakuras' arrow passed over him, seeming to have little effect. She felt something she hadn't felt since she faced Angra Mainyu in the cave, fear. She had trained so hard to not let things get to her, to focus on the mission and recover her family, yet this second Berserker. He was almost right behind her without her knowing and It felt like he was staring right through her, gazing into her soul, gauging and summing her up in one stare. She risked a glance to her hand and was surprised that it was shaking. This beast before her has made her tremble. She steeled herself as best as she could. She would have to engage this second Berserker while Shirou and Medusa kept the other one busy. They would have to stall until Sakura could win against the master of these two. She just hoped that the master was merciful, in the back of her mind she felt that they were suddenly out of the depth against these two Berserkers.

Sakura extended her hand outward a row of shadow spikes bursting out of the ground in front of her to stop the incoming blasts from the birds that hovered by the girl. She peeked over the makeshift barricade, through the explosions she could see the girl standing there with her arms crossed smirking triumphantly as her birds blasted at her barrier. She squeezed her eyes shut, her black dress muddied and torn slightly from the fighting. The image of her untarnished dress, pristine white shoes, and gloves aggravated her to no end. How was she supposed to beat her! Everything she threw at her she blocked or didn't affect her, how is she so powerful! She punched the ground hard, her fist throbbing in pain when she did.

"So you're just giving up then? I should have killed you after all."

Authors note: And the curtain closes, fights on fights happening and more to come in the next chapter. What do you guys think of Berserker Leonidas? A nice pairing with Spartacus I think and we haven't seen anything from Leonidas. He's got his two swords, spear, and shield raring to go. I have also been thinking over his Noble Phantasm but I want to hear from you what you think it should be because it's a servant that doesn't exist yet, it's a blank canvas that will be filled by me or you, we will see.

As always I'd like to give a big shout out to you guys for reading this fic the support is amazing and I'm just so excited to keep this fic going and get into because we have a ways to go and plenty of awesome twists and turns to go.

Wondering what's on the menu for the next chapter? High doses of testosterone and a side of more grail on grail violence.

Also, Illya getting into the fight? How cool is that?


	11. Trials of the Young

I do not own or am affiliated with the Fate Franchise or the characters associated with it.

Fate

Cross-Dimensional Family

(Trials of the Young)

"Maybe I should have killed you after all."

Time seemed to freeze as the voice spoke, the birds around the girl motionless and just hovering there without a flap of there wings. Shirou and her mother were frozen as well, driving their fists into the Berserkers face. She couldn't see Vivian or the other person but she assumed that it was the same.

"Do you plan to lose to that speck of light? Do you plan on letting your queen down?

Sakura grit her teeth as she looked around. "Zilfure..."

"Hmm, it's good that you remember me, child. I'd hate to come all this way just to end up killing you for trying my patience."

Sakura jumped as a dark portal burst to life behind her, an insectoid leg coming out followed by the rest of the nightmare that is Zilfure. He stood at an incredible height as she had her back to her quickly erected barrier and looking up at his hood. "What have you done to them?"

"Do not speak to me in such a tone girl, I'm merely here to give you advice and didn't want to hear or deal with this petty rabble. Your opponent, that little doll there. She has had you in her clutches from the very start."

Sakura peered over the wall again, looking over the girls' triumphant features, her smug grin in full. She turned back to Zilfure irritated. "How is that possible?! We are both grails, we should be evenly matched."

"Foolish girl, are you ever even when you are on the enemies home turf? Look around you, not as you have but seriously look, why do you think she can support two servants and fight you so easily?"

Sakura looked around, honestly trying to see what he was talking about. The forest was quiet and dark, supplying her needs. The field around the castle was bare, no extra buildings or devices to supply the girl. Her servants didn't seem the type to be able to buff the master in her opinion though she had a hunch that she at least trained with them if her swordplay was anything to by. That just left the castle, also dark and imposing with its gray walls and towers. Wait she thought, that tower towards the middle. She could feel something there, something that bothered her. She honed in on it and she felt... Hungry. It was some kind of energy-mass or reactor, she could feel the power coming off the tower slightly.

"Ah, and now you see. Your enemy made you think they came to you instead of waiting in the safety of the castle, you thought the castle not important when in reality it's supplying her with power and thus her servants."

She turned back to him to see him summon another portal and skitter slowly toward it. She grinned, "thanks Zilfure, you're a real friend for helping me out." She watched him stop, turn slightly as if contemplating answering. He turned back and left to the dark world she visited and time started to once again begin. She summoned her bow and pulled back the dark string, an arrow cracking with her Black Lightning cracked up to max loaded itself as she aimed. The barrage from the girls' birds continued anew, her barrier holding it back but barely. She drowned it out and focused on the shot, the window on the tower was the perfect place to go through. She doubted that she would have a second shot at this, she took a deep breath in to steady herself and the arrow flew. It soared and soared, and for a minute that it did, all eyes were on it. The sound of glass breaking was all she needed to hear, she turned and leaped up well over the barrier, preparing a barrage of arrows as she came to face her enemy again she released it.

Shirou breathed hard, the cost to his defense for the offense output was starting to get to him. His newly named Dark Gladiator form (all he could think of at the time) is good for quick finishes but this guy just keeps going and is getting stronger every time they fight. "This guy doesn't know when to quit! Something we have in common." He brought his fists up in the boxer stance he adopted as he grinned and got ready for the next round.

"Pulling our punches is also quite the pain." Medusa stopped beside him, dropping to her typical stance. She also had a fair amount of bruises and cuts. "The fact that he has been smiling through this whole brawl is starting to piss me off." Her attention as was drawn to something in the air, causing the other two to look. An arrow sailing across the sky, she would have missed it if the moon didn't illuminate it ever so slightly, but the question was where was it going?

Vivian blasted the newcomer with heavy spells of the highest magnitude that she could muster. She needed him away from her, he needed to be gone. She wouldn't lose anyone else, she would end him here and now so that everything can go back to normal. Her hand which held her sheathed sword shook uncontrollably as the fear had a vice grip on her heart and mind. She would decimate this field if it meant that her enemy was gone for no longer did she see the spartan hero but the avenger in armor black as night. She could feel the smug grin under his helm as he dashed and dodged her spells, and he even had the nerve to not pay full attention to her as he lifts his head to look at something behind her. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

Glass Breaks. A few feet and it makes contact. And like that, it's as if day had come as the field was engulfed in light from a massive explosion from the tower. Rock and glass exploded outward, showering the area. Everyone made it out unscathed save for Spartacus who seemed to be Defcon level one masochist, as he just smiled as the bolder broke over his head. Particles of light drifted down from the sky, illuminating areas of the field where they fall.

"Call them off!" Spartacus, Shirou, and Medusa turned to see Sakura coiled around Berserkers master with a knife to her neck as she stared into her eyes. Wire birds impaled with multiple arrows littered the area around the two as they now clashed wills.

"Alright! Alright! I give up you brute. Spartacus, Leonidas, stop playing with them." She puffed her cheeks out in a pout and glared daggers at the girl holding her. "Happy now?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow slightly at playing being the word chosen for the beating that was recently going on and raised it even more at child pout. Grinning wolfishly she moved closer to the girl. I want an apology for attacking us too.

"EH! You came into my territory with two servants, two grails it appears, and are currently wrapped around my body! Oh and let's not forget the generator you destroyed too! I should have Spartacus tie you up and use you as a soccer ball and kick you to the next continent!

"Then you leave me no choice." Her coiled body moved apart enough to expose the girl's stomach and sides. She moved her hands forward.

"You woul... HA HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA" Her sides were assaulted by Sakura in an attack that she could not counter, a fit of tickling she hadn't experience in a very long time and she was helpless against it. She tried to roll and squirm away but the onslaught was relentless. "Okay! I'm sorrrrry! Please stop I can't take it anymore!"

Sakura laughed and ceased her attack and let her go. She reverted to her human form and laughed again at the now red-faced, teary-eyed pout she was receiving from the girl. "Let's try this again. My name is Sakura, let's be friends and figure out what's going on in this holy grail war together. Ok?" She crouched down and put her hand out, smiling a friendly, disarming smile while she did.

Illya looked at the hand and then to her. Maybe it was the fact that they were very similar yet very different, maybe it's because the fates are linked, maybe it's because she's before her offering a hand of friendship and cooperation. She wasn't about to forgive or even allow her brother to live yet but she felt she could trust Sakura. She took her hand and shook it, giving a smile and her signature curtsey.

Medusa smiled fondly at the by far most ridiculous thing she had ever seen. Coming from an era where killing and pillaging villages to get your way or murdering kings to take their land by force, she now stood as a witness to the first-ever tickle negotiation tactic ever used and successfully at that. She turned to find Shirou being slapped on the shoulder by Spartacus, apparently chatting about the fight. Everything seemed to have calmed down, then she heard something.

BANG! The ground exploded as spells rained down upon Leonidas who moved out of the way in time. Dodging was effortless as his opponent was in a blind rage, he didn't know this person but she either knew him, knew of him, or something else. This person bringing down spells after spells upon him infuriates him. He could see it, his years of combat, training, killing, war, in his age he had seen weak men do horrible things for power, trade loved ones, sacrifice villages of innocent people. He could see how she held that sword in a death grip, even now as she floated in the air the sword is ever-present. There is always a crutch, they always have a weak spot. But there was something else too. She reminded him vaguely of his son, pure, unskilled, young, naive.

All logical thought was gone in Vivian's mind, it was replaced with the need to erase the enemy before her. She needed him to die, she needed to succeed for her family, for all the damage he's done. So why, why couldn't she hit him, why was he not mocking her, something was off. She grits her teeth, she needed to end this, she can't let him have control like this. She sheathed her sword as her makeshift wings flapped behind her. And then she moved like before, an amazing speed as she hurtled towards him in the blink of the eye. "Stories End!"

The resounding boom did shock the onlookers but they were stunned far more by Berserker planting his spear in the ground and moving forward to catch Vivian's arm mid-swing. Keeping the momentum, he turned and slammed her into the ground, causing her to go wide-eyed and cough up a bit of blood. He followed it up with a savage kick, distancing her from him.

She rolled to her feet and went to unsheath her sword only to come up empty. Her head snapped to her empty hand and then to Berserker who had her sword in his hand. She summoned her red wires and shot them forward, like snakes striking at prey they were almost upon him until she froze.

"Saber!"

"Vivian!"

"Sensei!"

The wires stopped in the tracks, inches away from Berserker who stood there, unflinching and stoic. She turned to see the shocked and slightly mortified faces of Shirou, Sakura, and her aunt, the master of Berserker or Berserkers also present looking on warily. She dismissed her wires and rubbed the back of her head embarrassedly. "Sorry... I... I need to take a walk, good work talking things out apprentice." Without waiting for a reply or acknowledgment, she walked towards the woods and disappeared in the trees.

They all met up with Leonidas and got him up to speed. Medusa pulled Leonidas to the side who was still gripping Vivian's sword. "Thank you for going easy on her, she's still young and has had to fight things that even for our time would be a lot for someone of her age.

"Not for a Spartan, I've seen Spartan women with more bite then that one and this is the reason." He held her sword up before him and her. "She's never had her crutch taken away, did you see how rash she acted when she lost this sword? It's like her whole world ended, a warrior is a warrior with or without there weapon."

"She's been through a lot too. From what you told me she was intimidated by you, maybe your presence reminded her of avenger and she snapped. I don't know what exactly she faced in that cave when she fought him, or this deal with the grail she has. But it has left its scars, deep ones that don't heal. Something I think both of us understand quite well."

He turned to regard her for a minute before looking down to the sword as if peering into the backstory that is Twisted Story. "Maybe. We shall see. When she comes back I will test her. If she commands the sword or if she is a slave to it."

She watched him turn and walk away, remembering all too well what a Spartan training session entailed. "Vivi... What happened to you?"

"You stole Papa from me!"

"Eh! Why is everyone calling me Papa!"

"Not you dummy, you stole Kiritsugu from me. He never came back for me, leaving me in that castle with Grandpa Acht. For so long I waited, hoping he would come back to me. But I now know he didn't because you stole him! I should have Spartacus grab your legs and Leonidas takes your arms and then pull, tearing you apart like a teddy bear!"

"You're Illya!" Disregarding or possibly not hearing the cruel teddy bear threat. It clicked into place for him immediately, many nights would Kiritsugu come back bloodied and beaten from trying to get past the hordes of golems and traps the Einzbern had set to keep him away. Eventually, after trying so much and using his Time Alter ability he couldn't even leave the house, in the later years of his life. Tears were streaming down his face as he remembered everything and the hurt he felt for the girl who had no idea just how close her father was all those times. "He. He tried almost every weekend, sometimes every day of the week. I have so much to tell you and show you. Just know... Just know that he loved you so much and never gave up on trying to come back to you."

Illya was struck silent, soaking in the new information. She expected him to beg, lie, cry, and maybe even threaten or call her a liar. But here he was, telling her that her father tried to see her all the time but was barred from her, kept away by her grandfather. She didn't know what to believe but she would look into this.

Shirou watched the girl who he now knew was his adoptive sister go deep into thought, hopefully, she will know he is being truthful. He got up and turned to look out at the forest. "Saber..."

In a temple far off, a woman watched as the girl walked off into the forest to be alone with her thoughts. A foreign pain running through at the thought of the girl being alone and hurt.

AN: And through work, hell, and no power with a side of heat we have another chapter ready to be served up. Man, I am glad that I haven't set a set schedule for this to be uploaded cause I would be the biggest liar in history. Sorry about the delay, things have just been really really crazy but we are here now with that fate goodness.

As always I'd like to thank you all for reading, faving, and reviewing and chillin with me on this jet-fueled roller coaster ride with no seat belts.


	12. Pick me up when I fall

I do not own or am affiliated with the Fate Franchise.

Fate

Cross-Dimensional Family

(Pick me up when I fall)

Medea watched as Saber walked seemingly aimlessly through the forest. She enhanced the spell so that she could make out her features more closely only to regret it. What set her off was the tears running down the girls face. She didn't know why she felt such fury at the sight, but she knew that it was wrong on the girl.

Archer scoped the girl out from afar, something that made him feel odd. He didn't know this person, and this person wasn't the master of Berserker that he was sent to watch. Yet he followed, drawn to her distress perhaps, it wouldn't hurt to find out more about this mysterious Saber.

Vivian walked somewhat aimlessly, sticking to the slight path through the forest so that she may find her way back. The tears ran freely down her face, and for good reason. She lost control. A plain and simple reason, but one she couldn't accept. She had been training and fighting for so long, she thought herself prepared for this but that man... He handed her a swift wake up call from her delusion. She looked to her empty hand, her sword gone and with it a majority of her power. "That's right... I'm useless without it." She wandered on, eventually coming to a pond. She looked out over the water, her eyes red and tired of crying.

Shirou leaned up against the castle walls. It was still night and everyone sat against around a fire talking. He, however, looked out over the forest, worried about her. She'd been gone for half an hour now, and he had a pretty good feeling what she was going through. He wasn't the smartest one here, but when it came to never give up, putting everyone else first, and not caring about yourself, he had a masters degree. He pushed off the wall and made his way to the forest.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He turned to see the new white-haired terror that is his newfound sister with her hands on her hips and glaring up at him. "I'm going to check on Saber, I'm worried about her."

Her cheeks puffed out and the glare intensified.

"I'm going with you."

"Eeeeh!"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until you tell me all about papa and show me the stuff he left me like you promised." She looked away. "Also so I can apologize for Berserker playing a bit too hard and get to know her."

He kneeled in front of her and tilted his head quizzically. "Are you secretly a good person?" He laughed as her head whipped back around and the pout returned in full effect as she rained tiny punches down on him. "Ok! Ok! You can tag along. But you have to ride on my shoulders."

"Why?"

"Because the spell to help me see in the dark has faded and if I fall in the mud one more time I'm going to lose it so you'll be my eyes." He summoned his armor and turned so she could climb up. Afterward, she waved to her Berserkers, playfully saying "if I'm not back in three hours kill them all!" which earned her a thumbs up from her servants and worried looks from Sakura and Medusa.

Archer followed the girl until she stopped at a pond in the forest. He felt odd, the buzzing sensation coming back as he crept closer. It was like pulling back on the string of a bow too far, it felt like his head was going to snap. Why was she out here? Did she have a falling out with Shirou and the others, did they try to take on that Berserker and fail? He pondered this as he looked her over, the cloak hid her features well as well as her stats. If he hadn't scoped them out when they were at the Emiya household he wouldn't have recognized her. He pondered these possibilities until he spotted something in the darkness. That knight from the house... With Illya on his shoulders. Why couldn't anything in this war make sense? He facepalmed and contacted Rin.

Medea watched the girl through the spell, she was stopped in front of a pond and just staring out upon it. Deciding fully that she was going to go collect Assassin, teleport there, slaughter them all, and then cradle the girl and soothe her pain. She was halfway turned when she noticed something moving amongst the darkness, a little white-haired girl floating... No, she's riding that knight from that residence she was watching before. "Oh no, you don't! ASSASSIN!"

Shirou and Illya made their way through the forest, calling out to Saber. A bead of sweat ran down his head as he thought that they had less than three hours to find her and get back before muscle heads one and two tore Sakura and Medusa apart. He looked around to no avail, not being able to see anything. "Do you see anything Illya?"

"No, turn left a little and duck in three steps."

He complied, avoided the rock and low hanging branch. "Any ideas on where she would be?"

"There isn't much in this forest, a couple of small clearings and a pond. The path we are on now will take us to the pond, let's check there first."

"Alright." He marched on, a shadow moving through the darkness, except with a ball of white on his shoulders. They followed the path, drawing closer and closer to there destination.

"There she is." She whispered and pointed and promptly facepalmed at the useless gesture. She grabbed his chin and jerked him in the direction, prompting her impromptu ride to make odd noises and she spurred him forward.

Vivian turned to an odd sight. First off there was a samurai stuck in tree and her mother was trying to untangle him with her staff, her father was peeking over a bush a good distance away, and last but certainly not least, Shirou was giving what seemed to be the most painful piggyback ride to the master of Berserker of his life and possibly previous one. She shook her head at the exasperation of the whole thing and decided to ignore her parents and pretend like they're not there. At least she will be able to wear down their mental barriers a little if they listened in. She was just glad that they were safe, creepy staring at through bushes and trees, but safe.

"What are you two doing?

"We came to fi." He was quickly cut off as he tripped over a rock and fell flat into mud.

Illya for her part leaped off (and hastened his fall into the mud!) and flipped in the air to land gracefully on the ground in front of Vivian who was holding a scorecard with a 9 on it. "I came to talk to you and apologize for Berserker roughing you up. My name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern, but you can call me eeep."

The girl was plucked off the ground by Vivian who was staring at her wide-eyed and opened mouthed. "Aunt Illya!? Oh my goodness your so cute and pretty, you look just like a princess! Oh, I just want to hug you and never let go, Papa told me so much about you but he was right when he said your hair was white as snow and just a beautiful. I see where I and Papa got his from, to be honest, I thought Mom turned his hair white from stress."

Somewhere in the distance, Medea sneezed and Assassin muffled a laugh.

Illya for her part was handling this like a champion, if her bright red face, and puffed out cheeks were any indication of that fact. She didn't know what to think right now, the servant her summoned has just called her Aunt. But she has also called her pretty, cute, and many more compliments as she rambled on if nothing else it looks like she forgave her for...

"Wait! You're so short. Is that why I stopped growing at eighteen?" Vivian lowered the girl as she thought back. "All those years of Mordred and Frankenstein resting their arms on her head... Thanks, Aunt Illya, must be a gene that Papa didn't inherit and passed onto me." She looked downcast as her shortness was inevitable.

She glanced up at the girl who was a human red neon sign at this point and scooped her up into another hug. "Oh I can't be mad at you, you're so adorable!" She placed the girl down, who was gasping for air and ruffled her hair. "My name is Vivian, it's so nice to finally meet you."

Illya looked up at her. She really really wanted to be mad at this person right now. But when Illya's ego from the complements, mind from the Aunt compliment, and being suffocated by being stuffed into the cleavage of this person made her for lack of a better word, flustered. "You big adorable dummy!" She hugged the girl quickly and then marched over to a rock and looked out over the pond with her arms crossed in a legendary satisfied pout from being treated that way and not having a good comeback.

Vivian watched her climb on the rock, chuckling at her pout.

Shirou, who was wiping the mud off himself for what felt like the hundredth time, walked over to where he was pretty sure they were at. He heard Illya walk away and Vivian lightly chuckling only to stop abruptly. "Something wrong?"

"I'm turning into mom."

In the distance, Medea sneezed again and Assassin broke out into another fit of laughter.

Shirou shared a laugh with her as she recast the spell allowing him to see her, luckily he wasn't facing a tree, unluckily she could see the streaks on her face where the tears fell as well as her red puffy eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mom? Trying to move on Papa's territory huh?" She quipped hoping he would take the bait and not ask her about what happened in the fight. When she got a blank stare from him she sighed. " I... Lost myself in my fear. In my mission. When I felt that overwhelming presence of that Berserker I was right back in the cave with the grail, a child crying and unable to do anything. I just want to save them." She tensed as an armored hand pulled her into a hug.

"That's the Emiya in you I'm afraid. The Emiya blood runs hot in you and before you say or blame yourself for it, it's not your fault. You're grandpa, my... our father... he kept killing and killing a few to save the many. I keep putting everyone else before myself, you keep pushing yourself to kill Angra Mainyu to save everyone from the threat he poses. He pushed her away and kneeled slightly while still keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"You're tired." He didn't phrase it as a question because it wasn't, he could see it on her. He was dense when it came to ladies and the like but they way her shoulders fell, the fact that he could see her face, and just how frail she looked right now told it all.

"I don't have my sword." At his head tilt, she explained. "Most of my power comes from Twisted Story, it houses the light and power that remained from my dimensions grail. Without it..." She just shook her head and gave a sad smile. "Without it I'm useless, all I have is my reinforcement, projection, a few archaic spells, summonings, and my wires." As if to punctuate the point the wire rose up between them and changed to white as it booped Shirou on the nose. "I'm not strong without my sword."

Shirou mulled that over for a minute, not sure how to put to words his thoughts that best conveyed the meaning. Taking a deep breath he decided that the blunt approach was best. "That's a load of shit and we all know it." Her shocked expression hurt him a little bit and he continued on despite. "Not strong enough? Is any hero at the start of the journey ever strong enough to beat everything in their path? You have it all wrong, it's not you that is useless without the sword but the other way around. Like an artist, the brush doesn't dictate what the artist does or creates. The artist moves the brush over the canvas to make the picture, just like how you dictate where your swords swings and points. No one is discrediting all you did to prepare for this journey your on, but no amount of preparing or planning can make you ready for anything. You're still young and have your whole life ahead of you, don't trip up here over this small fry." He noticed a small smile tug at her lips and he continued.

"You said to the first night we met, that you knew of the promise I made to Kiritsugu. IF THAT'S TRUE THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF!" He all but roared that out, perhaps a bit too harshly for his tastes but the message needed to be sent. His features softened as he picked her head up to look at him. "Yes, you lost control, yes you acted rashly, yes you were beaten, but let me ask you. Vivian Emiya Colchis, are you going to keep looking at this lake or are you going to march back there and make your mother, father, aunt, and cousin proud by admitting you messed up and working hard to not let it happen again like I know and have seen you do?

She didn't know how to feel right now. Was he right? Am I still able to be a hero without my sword? Millions of things raced through her mind. As he spoke though, it's like the fog of all the hardships she had to endure to get here was clearing or making there way for something. Images of her working with Sakura in the tool shed, sparring with Shirou and aunt Medusa. Even the memories of life in Chaldea came to her. Dancing with Mordred under the moon on the hill lit by beautiful candles, and Frankies face when she was done removing and patching up the cylinders and horn on her body to help her fit in a bit better.

Happy tears ran down her face as a new wind struck her sails. She stood up straight, color visibly returning to her. " You're right! I'm sorry for how pitiful and sorry I was acting, it's time to tackle this problem again and again. And I won't ever give up!" She pumped her fist into the air which was mirrored by Shirou and reluctantly Illya.

Illya lowered her hand and smiled at these two weirdos. "Well, shall we be on our way then? You may spend the day sleeping in my castle since we've spent the night fighting, talking, and hugg.. eeep!"

She was promptly scooped up by Vivian who snuggled her close to her. "Yes, let's go. But we can't sleep yet." At there puzzled looks she continued. "I owe your Berserker a rematch."

Shirou watched the baffled look Illya gave Vivian and just smiled. He whispered, "knew you would make the right choice" and ran after them, tripping only once more on the way back.

The two onlookers watched them go shocked and dumbfounded.

"Emiya?"

"Colchis?"

Assassin got no say as he was teleported fifty meters above the forest around the temple and only survived by Medea's spell catching him at the end of the fall and resting him in a puddle of mud.

(Grail Chamber)

Angra Mainyu paced back and forth, his mood evident by the destruction around the grail chamber. "Only one has come back to the grail!" He through another dark fireball which Tilban just barely dodged.

Tilban fixed his suit and thought. "Indeed it seems that she is doing everything in power to not kill the other servants." He watched as another pillar and the cave was destroyed in his rampage. "If only there was a way to influence the masters perhaps, or summon more servants that wouldn't care about your plan." He was so deep in thought that when he heard no more noise he looked to find his hulking armored form right before him.

"What did you say?"

Tilban was raised off the ground by his tie until he was face to face with the helmet belonging to all the worlds evil. "Manipulate a master or summon extra servants to your cause." He was dropped, onto the hard floor. He rubs his neck as he watches the armored tyrant pace once more.

"That could work..."

Tilban rose to his feet and walked closer, loving the chaos brewing in the air. "Which idea?"

Angra Mainyu smiled viciously under his helmet. "Both." He turned and extended his hand, blood-red summoning circles slowly coming to life. Evil laughing filling the chamber as they summon allies to there cause.

(Chaldea)

Mordred and Frankenstein sat in the living room folding laundry when they both sneezed. A look around left the two puzzled but shrugged it off and went back to folding.

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Got some feels, got some funnies maybe, but no broccoli cause no one likes that. Getting the gang together, planting the seeds of "wait that's my daughter?" in Medea and Shirou. Assassin almost died, Illya is now Vivian's teddy bear. Good things in this chapter.

As always I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and following. It means a lot to me that you guess are sticking with me on this one. Next chapter will have our epic rematch between Vivian and Leonidas so look forward to that, gotta figure out who is gonna be in the final battle. Everyone's full-body diaper-wearing Lancer will be there so that's exciting. Also thoughts on Leonidas Berserker? Figured it's plausible because he's a spartan and pretty brutal so why not. See you all next chapter!


	13. The Will of A Witch

I do not own or am affiliated with the Fate franchise.

Fate Cross-Dimensional Family

(The Will of Witch)

The walk through the forest was fine, light chatter and laughter filling the area as they paid no attention or were none the wiser to there two followers.

Archer crept along a good distance away, picking up on the talk sporadically and staying out of sight. He was 99.9% percent sure that he didn't have a child, and the only sibling was Illya who was being held by said "daughter" of his. Every time he pondered over it, the static grew and grew in the back of his mind. He needed to investigate further, opting to tell Rin later rather than letting her know or ask for permission.

Medea was also feeling similar, though she pondered the possibilities of this being one of her children reborn. If it was, that would present a load of problems that she is neither capable or worthy of dealing with. Harsh memories filled her mind, those people in cloaks coming to take her children away, her holding the knife to free them and keep them from the clutches of those people. She shook her head, dispelling the horrible memory and refocusing on the now. From what she could tell, this Saber was capable of high-level magic similar to hers but not the same. The ability to speak the words of the gods has long since left humanity from her time, so the chances of this being her child were slim but she still followed to be sure.

The group exited the forest to find a scared Sakura and an amused Medusa. They got closer and caught the attention of the four around the fire. Shirou surveying the scene and being ever oblivious to mood and situations, in general, decided to ask the hard-hitting questions. "You two having fun?"

Sakura for her part looked pale and Medusa looked like her usual self. "T... TT... Two minutes..." She muttered repeatedly as she looked ready to pass out from stress and worry.

Medusa pulled her in close and picked up for her. "We are fine, she was just a little worried you wouldn't make it back in time. Spartacus was just regaling us with a tale of what happened to traitors and criminals in Rome which I imagine didn't help."

Spartacus laughed boisterously, not denying or looking the least bit bad about the tale he told the girl. "Well, it was your idea after all. Ghost stories around the campfire are for children, sitting around the fire should be a time for telling tales of adventure and heroism!"

Sakura moaned a sickly sound into her mother's shoulder as she recalled the explicit arena tale he told beforehand. She turned her head to speak. "Sure, when this is all over I'm drenching you hand sanitizer and every cleaning product Shirou owns."

Vivian couldn't help but feel bad for her apprentice, recalling a similar story by Mordred which made her look at fruit punch in a whole new light. Shaking her head at the weirdly fond memory, she leveled her gaze at the other Berserker who was silently staring right back at her, holding her sword. She lowered Illya to the ground and walked toward the Berserker, the air around the two alerting all the others around as she neared him. A few feet away from the servant she did the only thing she could. She bowed.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, I lost myself in my... it won't happen again." Raising her head she looked determined as she flashed one of her fathers' trademark grins with a fire in her eyes that would rival her mother. "I want to fight you again to regain my honor, and knock you down a peg or two."

Leonidas watched the girl as she went on, the fires of war once again pumping through his veins. "Save your words, I'm no scrawny Athenian that can be reasoned with. If you want honor you must earn it through action and in battle." He threw her sword to her which she deftly caught with a hand without taking her eyes off of his. "You want to prove yourself to me? Then come at me. WITH ALL YOU GOT!" His roar swayed grass around him as he summoned his spear and shield and banged the prior on the former. He silently waited hoping to see what he wanted.

Vivian looked down at her sword, power returning to her. It felt like a cold breeze on a summers day. She couldn't remember the last time she was without her sword, it was always with her. She pulled the blade slightly, looking at her reflection on the blade only to the darkness of her hood, the spell to hide her identity renewed with the return of her sword. With an intake of breath, she made her choice. She walked over to Sakura who seemed puzzled by the action. She held out her sword before her.

Sakura was shocked, Twisted Story was right before her. Should... Should she take it? It's Vivians sword and yet she was offering it to her before her fight. "Vivian. I." She was cut off by Vivians soft and caring voice, a voice she only heard ever so briefly.

"I need to do this with Twisted Story, I need to prove that the sword doesn't define me." She moved her other hand to the top of Sakuras head and rubbed. "Take good care of her for me, please. She will be yours one day so it's only right for you to hold it."

Sakura took the sword after a moment of thinking over her words, noticing how light and oddly warm the sword felt. She felt odd holding it, she knew rationally that she was holding a sword but it also did feel like a storybook. It made no sense and fried her brain as she analyzed the sword in her hands. She broke her thought process to look at Vivian. "I'll take good care of it, Sensei! I hope to be worthy of it one day." She blushed at her outburst and went back to looking over the mystery sword.

"I know you will." She moved onto her newest family member and removed her cloak. Her pale skin almost glowing in the barely lit field. She folded her cloak and knelt before Illya.

Illya couldn't believe how beautiful she was, true to her word, she had snow-white hair and her skin was similar to her own. If it wasn't for the elf ears, clothes, and mismatched eyes she would have mistaken her for one of Acht's homunculi. She blushed as the cloak was presented before her. "MM Me? But I was your enemy three hours ago!"

In response, Vivian leaned forward and planted a kiss on top of the blushing girls head. "You're family, and someone I trust with all my heart. Will you please look after this for me? My mother took a lot of time to make this for me and it is important to me."

Illya blushed even more and nodded stiffly, taking the cloak and dawning it to hid her fastly growing red face, making sure to not let it hit the ground and get damaged. "You better be careful you adorable dummy! I... I want to know more about you, so if you get roughed up and can't tell me I won't forgive you!"

Purple light came to life at the end of Vivian's gloved finger as she tapped her on the head and the cloak shrunk down to her size. "I promise." She moved to Medusa who raised a slender eyebrow at her expectantly. She pulled her into a tight hug which the taller woman reciprocated. Whispering by her ear, "I'm sorry for earlier Aunt Meddy. I'm going to make you proud in this fight, I promise!"

Medusa closed her eyes as she listened, she could hear her voice waver a bit as she bit back tears. "Ssshhh, I've been proud of you, even more so now that you have come back standing tall and ready to face this challenge down. I'll always be proud of you, just like I'll always love you like a daughter." She ran circles over her back as she felt herself steel herself for the fight ahead. "Go, fight well, and may the gods watch over you."

She nodded to her and gave a stiff nod to Shirou on her way back, earning her one of the same from the silent knight. She stood away from the Berserker, sizing him up and looking over his weapons. The first thing that needs to go is that shield. She moved quickly, reached into one of the pouches on her belt and grabbing a corked Florence Flask and tossing it high in the air. As it left her hand she projected her fathers bow in the other and began pelting him with swords made into arrows. If she was right, this Berserkers shield was thick and sturdy, so blunt force would take to long to get through it. So she'll eat through it instead.

Leonidas moved behind his shield which was pelted with the arrows, the force of which jarred his arm holding the shield slightly. He felt something, past the slight annoyance in his arm. Excitement. He was feeling excited about this fight, his Spartan blood pounded through him. The barrage stopped and he looked over his shield to see her produce that archers twin swords from before. "Interesting." He raised his shield to block the incoming beaker which shattered harmlessly on his arrow covered shield. Or so he thought.

It wouldn't be instant, but she didn't need it to be, she just needed him to not notice until it was too late. She threw her swords projecting two more and repeating the motion.

Leonidas, trusting in his shield, blocked the incoming swords and kept his eyes on the girl throwing swords at him. "What now young witch? I can block these all day." He brought his spear over his shield as he waited for the next attack.

"Can you though?" The solution had finally taken effect and she then aimed her fingers like a gun, a purple circle appearing in front of them. Her thumb dropped and a laser shot like a bullet from a gun, the high-speed spell hitting punching a hole right through the shield.

Leonidas was shocked as the spell passed harmlessly over his should and by his head but punched through his shield. A quick expression told him all he needed to know, there was some kind of acidic material eating through his shield and the swords and arrows embedded into it as well. They faded into blue sparks as he moved his spear to try and wipe the substance away.

"Don't. It melts through pretty much anything it touches unless you want to lose your spear as well." She didn't mind the prospect of it but she still needed him alive so letting the acid eat his arm or worse isn't an option. Luckily for her, he undid the binding on his arm holding the shield there and it fell to the ground as it faded to red light.

This one is tricky, however, he has to admit that was clever. Not much could get through that shield, so she found a way around it. He twirled his spear around in a show of mastery and held out menacingly, an invitation to come try her luck and face death.

She grinned as she ran at him, accepting the challenge. Her hands were empty, she quickly ran through her options on what to do and decided to take a page out of her mothers' book. She summoned her staff, twirling it in her hand as she prepared for combat. As she neared she realized for the first time during this fight how alive she felt. Had she been relying on Twisted Story for so long that she didn't feel excited or her heart going a million miles an hour. Or was it a side effect of her opponent, his mad eyes matched by her own eyes burning with fire. All she knew was that she wanted to win and with the memories and ideas flashing through her head she wasn't alone. Hecate's staff met the Berserkers as they exchanged blows.

Leonidas looked at the odd weapon, recollection coming to him shortly after. "Ah, I'm starting to see who your parents are." He blocked a strike and moved his head to the side to dodge the follow-up jab as he started to push forward. His strikes becoming more fierce. He threw jabs out with force, hit the staff with all his strength behind his spear. He knew that staff isn't meant for this kind of fight. He brought down a savage overhand strike which she blocked. The ground cracked and cratered around her as he brought down the spear again in a savage strike.

She grits her teeth as she held out under the barrage of strikes, waiting for the moment to strike. His spear came back down again, dismissing her staff she jumped slightly to the side as his spear buried itself in the ground instead of clashing against her staff. She reinforced her body to the limit as she started delivering punches to his side. She was shocked as his left hand left his spear and he spun his body delivered a harsh backhand to her head sending her skidding away from him. She rolled on the ground, dazed by the strike to her temple and blood getting in her eye, on the fourth roll she got her feet under her and righted herself only to find him upon her.

He wouldn't let up, he ran after her, leaving his spear buried in the ground as gained on her. He saw her rise and shock register on her face as his fury was made known. His fists slammed into her face, she brought her fists up but he punched right through her guard. She tried to bob to the side only to meet his right hook and a knee to the gut. Every punch, elbow, and kick, was delivered with the purpose to end this here. She had proven herself to him, not many were able to best him, in fact, it took thousands upon thousands of Persians and a traitor to get the job done. He roared a battle cry as his muscles rippled under the final punch he threw, impacting her in the face and sending her flying away from him. He didn't need to chase, this fight was over.

Illya watched as blood flew from her new family member. She didn't know when she became okay with that line of thought but she liked the girl. She cared for her like her mother did all those years ago, she treated her so nice. Her maids and servants were the only others to make her feel that way. Her thinking was halted as Vivian was sent flying by her Berserker. A savage punch sending her flying away like a rag doll. "Vivian!" She ran forward only to be stopped by Sakura.

Sakura gave her a stern expression and a slow shake of the head. "This is her fight, let her fight it to the end. Besides she's a thick-headed Emiya, that isn't enough to take her down."

Illya couldn't believe these people, to sit and watch there own family member be beaten to a pulp and not move to help? She could understand fighting your own battle but this is... Her thoughts were silenced as she turned and saw something much more horrible than the beating her servant inflicted.

Amazing, she couldn't do anything at short range and he was fighting barehanded even though two swords were dangling from his hip. She was outmatched, at least when it came to a bare-knuckles brawl. She needed to hold out and come up with something, easy to think but every hit she took felt like she was being hit by a train filled with bricks and heavy textbooks. It wasn't until she was looking at the clouds she registered that she was sent flying, what did this person have to go through to get this far, what weight does he carry on his shoulders? She hit the ground a couple of times, darkness overtaking her vision.

"Vivian!"

Her eye burst open, the other bloodied and beaten shut. "I'm. I'm not done yet." She rolled painfully to the side and couched out blood. She was bleeding from multiple wounds, her hair a mess, her clothes tattered, and best of all her head was pounding. But her will, her fire, burnt brighter than ever as she stood on shaking legs. She removed her gloves, tossing them to the side along with her tank top, the bandages holding her modesty were bloodied but holding. "I didn't want to show you these, I would rather you all not know of these scars." She turned toward them and took in there shocked faces. Even her opponent seemed to be taken aback by such cruelty. "These were my punishment for "failing" training, I was beaten daily, sometimes for thirty minutes, sometimes for hours. I'm no stranger to pain, but I'll keep coming until I rescue them, DO YOU HEAR ME SPARTAN!" She raised her fists as wires started to wrap around her arm and fists, reading herself for another round.

Leonidas turned to a sight he long thought this era wasn't capable of, an opponent that he could honestly say he could respect. The scars on her body, to take such a beating and still go on, it reminds him of his training and his sons. A small smile graced his face in the shadow of his helmet. "I, King Leonidas, will honor that battle cry! State your name and let the scribes write it as one respected by the Spartan King!

Vivian spat out blood before locking eyes with the king in front of her. "My name is Vivian Emiya Colchis and I will not give up ever! Let's go, Spartan King! She knew in there first exchange who this was, his depth of knowledge of war and tactics. She knew that she didn't hold a candle to him in this fight without her full power, but that didn't matter to her. As the wires neared completion she thought over her other options, swordplay was out since he would outright outclass and break her projections, she could fire highspeed spells from a distance with her divine words but his shield though now gone and knowledge of battle he would no doubt be able to dodge and it just wasn't how she wanted to win. Her summons would be useless against his power, that just left her wires, her specialty. Her wire gauntlets finished and she clenched her fists as she moved, punching the back of his raised arm. She mentally celebrated as he was moved back a few inches by the impact. She began to blitz him, mixing in swipes low and stabs from high with extra wires she held in reserve to jab at him.

Leonidas twisted and weaved around each punch, jumping over and rolling to the side to avoid the other wires that fell around him in his open spots. She trying to open me up, trying to end it in a decisive punch. He couldn't mount a proper offense yet, he needed to wait for an opening or an overextension. He didn't have to wait long, the uppercut came and he grabbed her arm and threw her.

Not willing to give up, she flipped in the air and shot her free wires down to dig into the ground to stop her flight and fling her back at him. Her wired fists met his fist and again he was moved back a couple of inches. She kept up her assault, frustratingly being blocked each time but never relenting.

Leonidas amped the fight up a bit by activating his Noble Phantasm, "With It Or On It". A risky gamble, but one he was happy to make in this fight. His shield reappeared on his arm as he seemed to glow red from rage and gain strength from.

Undeterred, she punched his shield and noted that she was no longer pushing him back.

He pushed back with his shield sending her back inches as he advanced, throwing devastating right hooks and uppercuts and probing her guard with the edge of his shield. His NP gave him a huge boost to strength, endurance, and speed as well as repairing and returning his shield should something happen to it. The downside is that after the boost his body becomes weakened afterward, an all or nothing trump card, and he didn't feel like losing. Her guard was opened up by a right hook, her left arm hanging limp at her side. The final strike came swift and hard, a shield bash that sent her once again flying through the air. "It's over." At his words, the glow around him faded and he felt a wave of pain overtake him as he turned to walk away. He walked slow, tired after using his Noble Phantasm. He didn't notice the shocked, crying faces of the onlookers until his progress was halted. His left leg would not move. He turned to an impossible sight.

Standing, head drooped down, hand outstretched gripping wires, was a barely conscious Vivian. Her vision was blurry, her left arm broken or gone she wasn't sure which. She took a step forward to fall flat on the ground, noises reaching her ears but not registering with her. She dug her fingers in the ground as she rose once more, making her way to one of the three Berserkers in her vision. She mumbled out or coughed out rather something that defines the name Emiya to the T. "I'm not done yet." She reached her target as her fist pulled back and swung. She didn't know what happened after she threw her punch.

Berserker stood still as the staggard punch flew past him and into the arms of her family. He remained transfixed on what just happened, such will in such a young woman. He turned to see her carried away towards the castle. "Wait." The group halted and stared him down, half glaring daggers and the others quizzical. He walked to the group and took off his shield, hoisting the girl up and placing it under her. "A spartan returns home with there shield or not at all, and this one will return with one." He turned, noting the satisfied smirk on Medusa's face, he would defend this castle so that one could rest for she has more than earned it by his judgment.

Medea and Archer looked on in utter amazement, the girl that they were sure wasn't their daughter just left them doubting that fact. Projection, their weapons, divine words, there shared names. They had much to think about as they teleported and leaped away from the castle. Much to think about indeed.

(Tohsaka Manor)

Rin sat at her desk, coming up with a strategy to beat her opposition. She is lying to herself if it would be easy. The fact that there is three servant team makes her not like her odds at all.

Betrayal...

She jumped at the sudden voice, readying a gandr shot as she scanned the room to find nothing. "Betrayal?" Archer hasn't contacted her yet, so he couldn't be messing with her.

Betrayal.

He always checked in when she told him to. What is he up to? She would have questions for him upon his return. She returned to her musing, ever oblivious to the darkness that seeped into her heart.

A N: Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, and reviewing! It means so much to me and it makes me happy to see that you guys are enjoying it. It's funny when I was writing this I said to myself, don't call his Noble Phantasm Spartan rage, don't call it Spartan Rage. And then I did it and changed it at the end, I like this choice though because it's historically accurate and made the scene a bit more feelsy which is always a bonus right?

See you next chapter!


	14. Update

Update

Hey guys and gals, it's your man, the invisibleman33. So I woke up to a haymaker of a review, really jolting me out of the bliss that I was in. In no way am I trying to insult or badmouth the person that left this review, quite the opposite in fact. I realize and I've voiced before that when it comes to writing I'm complete shit. This story is a perfect example of this as I just got really excited to get this laptop and jump right into writing even though I have no training or schooling on the matter except of course regular schooling. I am a fan of the Fate series, it is my favorite anime of all time and actually the first that I really followed. However as this person pointed out, there is a difference between a fan and a FAN. I don't know all the servant stats, I don't know every special skill or their luck, mana, endurance, ratings. I'm sure you'll believe me when I say I jumped into this blindly. No planning, no research other than my knowledge of the show and a bit of grand order, I've got nothing except for my will to write and the idea I cooked up in my head. The reviewer, as well as others, have brought up that Lancer died to easily, that he is way too skilled and adaptable to die as he did. He brought up that my OC (Vivian) was summoned instead of Aurtoria, which I didn't explain why. But what really hurt and I guess woke me up is the accusation of not knowing the source material, of my story being an insult to it. Again I'm not trying to shame this person, I agree with everything he said save for Vivian being OP because as we see in the latest chapter she is anything but. However, I will be taking a step back from this story and I want to apologize to the people if there are any that are enjoying this, I need to think this through and figure out what I'm going to do. I'm not going to mark the story as complete and I'm not/hopefully not leaving it undone. Thank you for your patience, thank you for reading, and thank you for going on this journey with me, I don't know where we go from here but I understand if you all are not here when I come back from this... I don't even know what to call it, tactical retreat maybe?

See you around : ) and stay frosty out there.


	15. Update 20

Update 2.0

So I've given this story quite a bit of thought. I've decided to remove it though it pains me to do so. I enjoy this story but after reviews from friends, guests, and just my reflection I realized that flying by the seat of your pants (while fun) doesn't make for an outstanding story.

Now, this doesn't mean I'm giving up, I plan on posting a funny ongoing story of Raven from Rwby working nightshift at a grocery store. This isn't going to be a serious story, more of a funny repent for what she did to Qrow and team Rwby during the battle of Haven. It will be based on funny or dumb things that happen at work and some characters from other shows or franchises might show up so look out for that.

As for Vivian, I'm not abandoning her but I want to seriously take my time with this story and do it right because I want Vivian to eventually be an actual part of the Fate Franchise rather than just a work of fanfiction :)

I also have an idea for a Rwby fic that I'm going to work on but I don't know if it will be uploaded before or after Cross Dimensional Family or whatever I'm going to call it when I bring it back.

I want to thank you all who got any small amount of enjoyment out of this story and sticking with me through this. I know I'm trash right now, but I can only go up from here and I want to bring you guys with me on this journey. I'm going to leave this story up for a bit after this update so people can read through one last time if they want or maybe to learn from my mistakes because Gaia knows I made a few. I believe it's chapter 13 that is my personal favorite so if you want to look into that but I'm signing off to start working on my other project.

This is your man, The Invisibleman33, signing off.


End file.
